Dimensional Journey
by Red Dragon Emperor V2
Summary: Um meio saiyajin nascido numa dimensão diferente... Uma Dragon Slayer com problemas de confiança... Um akuma que de um clã perdido... Fic feita em autoria com Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama. Link da autora em Favoritos. Essa fanfic também possui crossovers com outras categorias.
1. Guardiões do Multiverso

Capítulo 1: Guardiões do Multiverso

Ash Ketchum sempre soube que era diferente de pessoas normais. Pra começar ele tinha uma cauda marrom, sua força, resistência, tolerância a dor e os seus sentidos eram muito melhores que pessoas normais. Se isso não bastasse quando ele tinha oito anos, ele olhou para a lua cheia o resultado foi:

Flash Back On:

Ash em uma idade mais jovem acordou em uma cama, todo dolorido.

Ash (confuso): O que aconteceu?

Delia: Querido? (ela e o Professor Carvalho caminham até ele) Meu filho, você está bem?

Ash (acena e depois sente algo faltando): Por que o meu rabo sumiu?

Delia: Você se lembra de nada da noite passada?

Ash (sorri): Lembro-me de olhar para a lua, parecia tão bonita. (de cenho franzido) E depois que eu não me lembro, o que aconteceu?

Professor Carvalho: Eu acho que você poderia dizer que você ficou louco. (mexendo no cabelo nervoso) Eu não me importo com o que acontecer quando, se sua cauda voltar, não olhe para a lua cheia novamente. Você muda quando você faz isso, você se transforma em algo que o coloca contra seus amigos e seu próprio corpo, só existe uma palavra para esse tipo de coisa.

Ash (curioso): E qual é?

Flash Back Off:

Desde que sua cauda voltou Ash evitou ao máximo que podia olhar para a lua cheia. Seus amigos e seus pokémons estranhavam isso mas, ele sempre arrumou uma desculpa. Segundo sua mãe dizia seu pai tinha uma cauda também o dito cujo, havia desaparecido depois que ele nasceu.

O maior motivo da jornada de Ash era encontra-lo mas, nesses anos de jornada ele havia feito muitos amigos... e inimigos. Ele se lembrou de Cyrus o líder da Equipe Galáctica que havia tentado, capturar Dialga e Palkia para capturar o deus Pokémon: Arceus. Ele, a campeã de Sinnoh Cynthia Shirona e seus amigos conseguiram impedi-lo mas, os lendários raivosos e com sede de vingança, haviam enviado Cyrus para as profundezas do Espaço e do Tempo.

Hoje Ash estava em casa depois de voltar de Sinnoh, seus pokémons incluindo seu fiel companheiro Pikachu, estavam no laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Ele não estava conseguindo dormir naquela noite por, dois motivos: primeiro ele se perguntava onde seu pai, poderia estar e o outro o que diabos ele era? Humanos não possuíam caudas disso ele tinha certeza.

Ash (suspira): Será que alguém pode me responder a pergunta: "O que eu sou?"

Uma voz feminina lhe respondeu:

"Eu tenho."

Ash olhou para a esquerda de sua cama lá estava uma garota de pele roxa, roupas estranhas, cabelo rosa e olhos negros. Ela sorriu para Ash que a olhou curioso.

Ash (surpreso): Quem é você?

Garota: Eu sou a Kaioshin do Tempo.

Ash: Kaioshin?

Kaioshin (sorri): Basicamente isso quer dizer que eu sou a, responsável por garantir a paz no Tempo e Espaço.

Ash: Sério? (se lembra do que ela disse) Ei! Você sabe o que eu sou?

Kaioshin (acena): Sim. Mas para eu te dizer você terá de me fazer, alguns favores.

Ash (sorri): Nada vem de graça não é mesmo?

Kaioshin (sorri sem graça): Não, infelizmente.

Ash (acena): Ok. Então onde vamos?

Kaioshin: Espere um segundo... (um portal se abre) Essa é a nossa passagem.

Ash: Minha mãe vai ficar preucupada.

Kaioshin: Quando você voltar só irá ter se passado, uma hora aqui.

Ash: Sério? Então vamos.

Os dois então entram no portal depois que eles passaram por ele, Ash se surpreendeu com o local. Parecia uma enorme cúpula com um edifício estranho, e um enorme jardim.

Kaoshin: Isso é a Cúpula do Tempo e Espaço.

Ash (impressionado): Uau. (sua cauda se desenrola da cintura)

Kaioshin (acena divertida): Sim. Agora me siga por favor. (caminha na direção do edifício)

Ash a segue chegando lá o rapaz se surpreende ao ver vários pergaminhos, de cor roxa em várias prateleiras. A garota levanta a mão e um deles voa, na direção dela. Ela sorriu e entregou pra ele, Ash abriu o pergaminho e então um brilho o encobriu. Conhecimento invadiu sua mente, quando acabou ele tremeu um pouco e quase caiu mas, ela o segurou.

Kaioshin: Então o que achou?

Ash: Que minha raça estava cheia de idiotas.

Uma voz masculina então disse:

"Eu concordo."

Ash então observou um cara mais velho que ele, com cabelo roxo, uma espada nas costas, luvas marrons e um sobretudo negro. Ele então disse:

"Eu sou Trunks."

Ash: Também é meio saiyajin?

Trunks: Sim, a diferença entre nós é o treinamento e o fato de eu não ter, mais minha cauda.

Ash: Certo... Mas para que vocês querem a minha ajuda?

Trunks (sério): Venha dar uma olhada nisso. (aponta para um cristal)

Ash olhou para o cristal e então viu Raditz se esquivando, da cabeçada de Gohan. A mesma cabeçada que faria uma rachadura na armadura e garantiria, a derrota do saiyajin do mal. Ele então lançou uma rajada de energia, e matou o menino.

Ash (confuso): Espera! Isso não era pra acontecer.

Trunks: Alguém está alterando a história nessas dimensões. (aponta para outro)

Nele mostrou Laxus matando Natsu Dragneel e Gajeel Redfox com seu Rairyuu no Hoko, e depois destruir Magnolia. Ash ficou pálido. Outra cena mostrou uma menina de sua idade com cabelo azul (e ele a achou linda e fofa), sendo morta por Brain o que o encheu de ira.

Mais cenas surgiram e mostraram um jovem um pouco mais velho que ele de cabelo castanho com uma luva vermelha, sendo morto por um anjo caído.

Kaioshin (séria): Nós precisamos da sua ajuda para deter, quem está fazendo isso.

Ash: Mas eu não sei lutar!

Trunks: Nós te ensinamos.

Ash (pensativo): Então eu ajudo. Mas com uma condição...

Kaioshin: Qual?

Ash: Vocês me ajudar a encontrar meu pai, depois isso terminar.

Kaioshin (sorri): Tudo bem. Trunks! Inicie o treino.

Trunks: Certo. Me siga Ash.

Ash (acena): Tudo bem.

Trunks então guiou Ash para uma sala de treino que um dia fora dela, era um ano dentro. Três dias (ou três meses) depois:

Ash estava mais musculoso, maior, seus cabelos estavam mais espetados e havia perdido a fraqueza da cauda (ele se recusou a deixar Trunks corta-la). Eles se aproximaram da Kaioshin do Tempo que estava tentando, não babar nele.

O poder de luta de Ash era agora de 8.000.

Trunks: O treinamento básico acabou. (pega um pergaminho brilhando roxo) Agora você deve ir impedir que Galick Jr. de matar Kami-Sama, Goku, Piccolo, Kuririn e Gohan.

Ash: Ok.

Dimensão Z:

Piccolo e Goku estavam enfrentando Galick Jr. que havia alcançado a sua segunda forma. Ele teve um grande aumento de poderes também quando começou a brilhar roxo superando, os seus poderes combinados. Ele então começou a batê-los de um lado para o outro como bonecas de pano.

Galick Jr. continuava a zombar deles quando foi chutado nas costas derrubando-o no chão. Os dois guerreiros ficaram surpresos ao ver o jovem com cauda ali. Ele fez sinal de positivo para os dois antes de voltar a encarar Galick Jr.

Com raiva o Makyo-seijin abre o portal conhecido como a Zona da Morte, querendo sugar todos seus inimigos no buraco, de onde eles nunca poderiam retornar. Todos começam a se segurar o melhor que podem para não serem sugados. Com o tempo acabando, e a poucos momentos de ser sugado até os confins, o poder oculto de Gohan aparece.

O pequeno se joga em Galick Jr. envolvido numa aura dourada batendo-o deixando ele próximo do portal. Em seguida Ash dispara uma rajada de energia azul nele derrubando o Makyo-seijin dentro enquanto o portal se fecha. Embora ele viva para sempre, os poderes de Garlic Jr. são finitos, e agora ele estará no próprio vórtice para ser preso por toda a eternidade.

Piccolo: Quem é você?

Goku: E por que tem uma cauda como eu e meu filho? (Ash ficou surpreso ao notar que Goku possuía a cauda)

Ash: Sou Ash Ketchum. Vamos conversar de novo quando as peças no tabuleiro se mexerem mais um pouco. (pega um pergaminho e some fazendo os dois guerreiros pensativos)

Cupúla do Tempo:

Ash: E então como fui?

Kaioshin: Muito bem para a sua primeira missão. (pega outro pergaminho enquanto ele devolve o primeiro para Trunks) Quer pegar outra?

Ash (confiante): Claro. O que está ocorrendo desta vez?

Kaioshin: Veja.

Ash olhou o pergaminho e viu uma cena interessante se desenrolar na frente dele. Um grupo de bandidos invadiu a cidade da guilda Cait Shelter e queria usar o prédio da guilda, como uma base. Isso não se coaduna com o Mestre Roubaul que os mandou ir embora.

O chefe deles porém era uma espécie de xamã e notou que todos os integrantes da guilda, com exceção de Wendy Marvell e Charle, eram fantasmas sólidos e os exorcizou. Ash olhou com pena para Wendy quando ela caiu de joelhos pensando que esteve sozinha, o tempo todo. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver as imagens se tornarem estática e olhou para a Kaioshin.

Kaioshin: Você não precisa ver o restante desse evento. O pergaminho vai te levar três dias antes do ataque deles ocorrer.

Ash: Ok. Mas eu devo revelar a verdade a Wendy-c-ha... (se corrige rapidamente enquanto cora) SAN! Devo ou não?

Kaioshin (divertida): Apaixonado? (o Ketchum vira a face corada) Quanto a pergunta evite de fazer isso mas se o xamã conseguir exorcizar os fantasmas, traga ela para cá.

Ash: Ok.

Earth Land:

Dois anos atrás:

Os membros da poderosa guilda Fairy Tail estavam solenemente em frente ao túmulo de um de seus membros mais jovens. Não havia um único rosto onde eles estavam reunidos. Todo mundo estava triste mas um dos mais machucados por esta tragédia foi o jovem Natsu Dragneel.

Ele olhava para o túmulo pensando desesperado:

"Como isso pôde acontecer? Como isso pode acontecer a ela de todas as pessoas!"

Tão apanhado em sua auto-piedade ele quase não notou a mão em seu ombro. Olhando para cima ele ofegou quando viu Lisanna de pé na frente dele com um sorriso, ela estava brilhando branco brilhante e estava vestindo um traje de combate, e também seu cabelo era um pouco mais longo alcançando as suas costas. Ela sussurrou para ele:

"Não chore."

Antes de desaparecer em uma luz brilhante. Natsu ofegou e olhou ao redor para ver se alguém tinha notado. Vendo todos ainda chorando Natsu se voltou para onde ouviu uma risadinha e viu Lissana se distanciando e começou a correr em direção a ela, sendo seguido por Happy que notou os dois se afastando.

Os dois correram (ou no caso de Happy voou) juntos atrás da albina até alcançá-la quando ela se sentou, sobre uma pedra ofegante. Os dois pararam sorrindo na frente dela e Natsu estendeu a mão dizendo:

"Lis-chan vamos para casa."

Lisanna (admirada): Uau, você realmente me encontrou... (sorri tristemente) Você é diferente do Natsu que eu conheço. (olha para Happy) Tem até um exceed com você.

Natsu (confuso): Do que você está falando sobre Lis-chan?

Edo Lisanna: Eu não sou a sua Lisanna, Natsu-san. Eu sou de um mundo chamado Edolas. (as esperanças de Natsu e Happy foram esmagadas depois disso) Eu sei que isso é egoísta mas eu só queria ver um rosto amigo antes de morrer. (cospe sangue)

Natsu: Não... (a albina de Edolas olha para ele confusa) Eu não vou deixar você morrer de novo mesmo que você seja de outro mundo! (a pega no estilo de noiva) Happy vamos levar a Edo Lis-chan para a Porluska!

Happy: Sim senhor!

Dimensão DxD:

Em uma das áreas desconhecidas do submundo que ainda não foram exploradas por completo uma descoberta poderia, mudar tudo conhecido por akumas. Eles encontraram um castelo e o líder da expedição pediu para seis pessoas o acompanharem. Foi esse número exato, quatro mulheres e dois homens, que se voluntariaram a ir com ele.

Algum tempo depois que eles entraram encontraram algo que os fez suspirar de espanto.

Líder: Chamem Sirzechs e os outros Yondais Maou!

A descoberta dentro desse castelo mudou todo o curso da história conhecida por akumas.

No mundo humano:

Havia se passado um mês após o casamento de Rias Gremory e Raiser Phenex. Muito para a surpresa de Sirzechs, seus pais e nobreza sua irmã nem tentou lutar contra o casamento arranjado para ser franco... ela parecia muito feliz, com o Phenex arrogante. Foi aí que a ruiva mostrou a sua verdadeira face para todos.

Ela quis fazer parte da nobreza de seu marido como sua Queen (Rainha) mas Raiser apontou, que ele já possuía uma. A resposta de Rias? Ela disparou uma rajada de seu Poder de Destruição em Yubelluna, a Queen de Raiser, na cabeça dela matando-a.

Rias sorriu cruelmente antes de dizer:

"Agora a vaga de Queen está livre."

Raiser não havia se importado com a perda de sua Queen muito para a surpresa de sua irmã mais nova, Ravel Phenex, que pensava que ele se importava com elas. Ele casualmente tirou a Evil Piece (Peça do Mal) do corpo de Yubelluna e a entregou para Rias. Depois disso ela permaneceu no submundo enquanto sua nobreza ficava no mundo humano.


	2. Convite

Ash e Wendy são salvos por...

Na Dimensão de High School DXD...

Na Dimensão da Fairy Tail, mais precisamente na Cat Shielder, um grupo de bandidos estava se preparando para atacar a guilda sobre ordens de seu mestre.

O que lideraria a invasão olhava os magos da guilda, falando:

\- Pelo visto, não será fácil. Há muitos magos.

Um dos membros que era um xamã se aproxima pensativo, olhando por vários minutos, até que fala, sorrindo:

\- Não teremos problema.

\- Por quê? – um deles arqueia o cenho.

\- Não são magos. São espectros mágicos. Quem criou eles é um espirito muito poderoso. Se eu exorcizá-lo, os outros irão sumir, juntamente com o seu criador.

\- Mas, por que um espirito teria todo esse trabalho para criar uma guilda?

\- A resposta pode estar nas únicas que estão vivas. Aquela garota, a Wendy Marvell e a sua gata falante, Charl, segundo as nossas fontes.

\- Nós poderemos nos divertir com ela. Uma jovem é tão apertada e...

Ele leva uma cajadada do xamã, fazendo o mesmo segurar a cabeça, crente que surgiria um galo, para depois se levantar, estreitando os olhos para o xamã, enquanto exibia um semblante raivoso:

\- Por que fez isso, velho miserável?!

\- Seu imbecil! Você até pode se divertir torturando aquela gata. Mas, a jovem não pode ser estuprada. Na verdade, não podemos fazer nada contra ela. Nossa líder a quer entendeu?

\- Eu esqueci... Pelo menos, posso torturar aquela gata. Sabe, sempre tive jeito com animais. – ele fala malignamente.

\- Bem, segundo ele, são somente espectros mágicos. Vamos invadir agora.

Então, eles se afastam, se preparando para a invasão.

Na guilda da Cat Shielder, Wendy tomava um suco, sendo que Charl estava ao seu lado, até que se recorda do sonho que teve.

Havia homens cruéis e Wendy chorava, enquanto que uma mulher de cabelos ruivos longos e olhos cruéis, se aproximava dela, até que surgia, de repente, um rapaz com cauda de macaco entre a sua amiga e a mulher, cuja presença aterrorizava a exeed, fazendo ela acordar, suando frio.

Ela sempre despertava nessa parte e naquele instante, conforme tomava o seu copo de leite matinal, ela se pegava recordando esse sonho. Além disso, ela estava tendo um péssimo pressentimento desde que o dia raiou, como se algo de muito ruim estivesse para acontecer, sendo que decidiu não contar o seu pressentimento e o seu sonho a sua amiga, para não assustá-la.

\- O que houve, Charl-chan? – Wendy pergunta.

\- Nada... Só estava pensando em como será o dia de hoje.

\- Eu não decidi o que vou fazer hoje, ainda.

\- Poderíamos ver se tem alguma missão. O que acha?

\- Eu adorei a ideia. Assim que terminar o meu suco, podemos ir em alguma missão.

Então, de repente, elas ouvem sons e gritos.

Alarmadas, elas saem da cabana e olham mais para frente, vendo fumaças e explosões. Vários magos corriam para a frente e mesmo com medo, ela os segue, sendo que ao chegar na frente da guilda, observa vários magos com faces cruéis e dentre eles, surge um homem velho, com uma roupa estranha e um cajado de madeira nodoso com uma caveira azul em cima. Ele andava curvado e ao ficar na frente do grupo de invasores, recita algumas palavras, balançando seu cajado e após fazer isso, surge um brilho arroxeado da caveira e Wendy vê horrorizada aquele que chamava de jii-chan e que também era o líder da vila, se contorcer, para depois olhar para ela, chorando, enquanto murmurava:

\- Me perdoe. Fiz isso por você. Por favor, seja forte e viva. Fuja daqui, por favor.

Então, Wendy fica em choque ao ver que todos desapareciam, assim que o líder desapareceu em uma luz. Do choque, vem a dor e a tristeza.

Ela apenas cai sobre as suas pernas, sem forças para ficar de pé, chorando compulsivamente em silêncio, sendo visível o fato que estava em choque, lutando para processar o que viu, enquanto que Charl, chorando, se recupera e tenta puxar a sua amiga, falando exasperada:

\- Vamos fugir, Wendy! Se levante!

Mas, ela não conseguia. Wendy apenas chorava, sendo visível a dor em seus olhos, não tendo qualquer força para se mexer. O xamã se aproxima e fala:

\- O que você chamava de jii-chan, sendo o líder, era apenas um espirito. Um espirito mágico poderoso, capaz de criar tantos espectros, cada um com uma identidade e personalidade, assim como aparência. Confesso que o respeito por isso. Eram muitos espectros. Nunca vi tantos distintos.

Então, Charl sente o sangue gelar ao ver que estava acontecendo igual ao seu sonho, principalmente quando viu a mulher de cabelos ruivos se aproximar de onde elas estavam, usando uma roupa no mínimo indecente e um olhar maligno. Ela podia sentir o mais puro terror com a presença dela e frente a isso, redobra os seus esforços para fazer a sua amiga se levantar, embora acreditasse que mesmo que fugissem naquele instante, não conseguiriam ir longe. A mulher ruiva era poderosa. Muito poderosa e a gata suava frio.

Wendy não parecia ver a mulher e sim, olhava fixamente onde o seu jii-chan estava um instante antes de desaparecer, com um olhar vidrado e uma face chocada.

\- Quem é você? – a exeed pergunta, ainda em frente a sua amiga.

\- Me chamo Irene e sou uma dragoa. Ganhei uma forma humana, mas... Digamos que estou a procura de um novo corpo. Ouvi falar dessa jovem e creio que seria um corpo muito bom. Eu quero ser humana novamente. Não consegui usar um corpo humano. Logo, o corpo dela, com certeza, vai suportar a transferência.

Charl fica na frente da Wendy e mesmo aterrorizada, ela exclama:

\- Não vou entregar a minha amiga!

\- Interessante... Uma gatinha aterrorizada querendo me enfrentar.

Nisso, os magos atrás dela estão rindo, achando patético o ato da gata com asas.

\- Gatinha não... Uma exeed, do reino de Extallia, em Edolas. Não imaginei que veria um exeed em Earth Land.

\- Exeed?! – Charl fica surpreso.

\- Claro. Não acha estranho o fato de que pode falar e que pode fazer surgir asas mágicas? Aposto que veio de um ovo. Já viu um gato, que é mamífero, nascer de um ovo? Nunca achou estranho, neko-chan (gatinha)?

\- Eu... eu...

\- Ninguém toca nela. Eu vou querer ela de mascote. Eu achei ela audaz. Gostei da atitude dela.

\- Nunca seria a sua mascote!

\- Você me diverte, neko-chan. Irei escravizar a sua mente com prazer. Tenho uma magia ideal para usar em você.

Então, antes que Irene pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ela se afasta, quando surge um rapaz com cauda de macaco, de costas para elas, olhando para a mulher na frente delas. Charl arregala os olhos, pois, era o garoto do seu sonho, sendo que com os últimos acontecimentos, ela acreditava que era uma visão que ela teve e não sonho.

\- Quem é você, monkey boy (menino macaco)? – Irene pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sou Ash Ketchum e você não irá tocar na Wendy-chan. – nisso, ele cora ao se referir a ela com o "-chan".

\- Olhe! Você tem um herói, garota. É uma pena que ele é patético.

\- Sua...!

Então, ao ouvir a voz de Ash, algo a obriga a olhar para ele. Mesmo dentre a névoa de dor que não permitia a ela enxergar nada, ela conseguiu vê-lo quando a névoa dispersou em um ponto. Algo a forçava a sair do estado letárgico em que se encontrava a sua mente, naquele instante. Era uma força que não conhecia. Uma força que a forçava. Uma força que a impulsionava. Uma força que fez abrir uma brecha na névoa, permitindo a ela ver algo mais, desde que viu o seu amado avô desaparecer.

\- Você... – ela murmura, fracamente.

Ash se vira para ela e fala:

\- Levante-se. O seu jii-chan não gostaria de ver a sua amada neta assim. Ele lhe amou como uma neta querida. Mesmo sendo só um espirito, ele lhe deu o amor de um avô e criou uma guilda inteira para você. Por que não pode honrar o amor que ele deu a você, ficando de pé? Ele nunca desejou isso para você e onde ele está, deve estar olhando para você.

\- Olhando?

\- Sim. Devemos viver por aqueles que amamos, mesmo que eles partam, fisicamente. Saiba que eles sempre vão estar conosco em nossos corações. O seu avô está em seu coração. As pessoas que amamos, nunca vão embora. Ficam em nossos corações. Ficam nas lembranças que temos. Ficam em nossos sonhos. Por que não pode vê-lo?

\- Vê-lo?

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver ele na sua frente, não compreendendo se era real ou não.

Então, ele fala, sorrindo:

\- Por favor, levante-se. Sei que é uma menina forte. Não deixe a dor e a tristeza toma-la. Por favor. Você sempre será a minha amada neta e desejo que seja feliz. Desejo que encontre amigos e que encontre o amor. A sua vida não acabou. Você ainda está no início da sua jornada. Ainda terá muitas décadas de vida e estou ansioso para ver o que pode conquistar. Não tenha dúvidas em seu coração e, por favor, viva por mim e por aqueles que amou. Lembrem-se dos momentos que passou junto com eles e o que passou comigo. Lembre-se dos dias felizes e não dos dias tristes. Nós sempre estaremos com você em seu coração, minha neta.

\- Jii-chan... – ela murmura.

Ele beija paternalmente a cabeça dela e fala, sorrindo:

\- Por favor, erga-se e viva. Erga-se por todos que ama e que amou. Eu sempre vou estar olhando por você, assim como todos os seus amigos.

Nisso, ela vê todos os membros de sua guilda sorrindo para ela, assim como o seu jii-chan, sendo que eles brilhavam e conforme brilhavam, a voz daquele que via como avô era ouvida. Uma voz paternal que lhe instigava a se levantar. A imagem dos seus amigos que sempre vão estar em seu coração, a fazem se levantar, também, para alegria de Charl e Ash.

Os olhos dela voltam a ter vida, enquanto ela secava o seu rosto, falando:

\- Jii-chan e os outros não ficariam felizes em me ver naquele estado.

Então, ela permite ver melhor o jovem e cora intensamente, frente ao sorriso dele, enquanto sentia o seu coração bater fortemente, não compreendo o que eram tais reações, sendo que Ash estava corado e sorria, com ambos os orbes castanhos, perdidos um no outro, até que a voz de Irene é ouvida:

\- Vejo que são um casalzinho... Bem, não importa. Assim que mata-lo, terei o corpo dela.

\- Não vou permitir!

\- Pelo visto, ainda não percebeu a diferença entre nós. Permita-me mostrar a diferença, monkey boy (menino macaco). – ela fala com um sorriso frio, que não chegava aos lábios.

Nisso, ela concentra a sua magia, fazendo o chão embaixo deles, tremer, enquanto surgiam chamas violentas que a circundavam, sendo visível a ferocidade delas e seu poder. Inclusive, os magos das trevas que estavam próximos a ela foram incinerados, sumariamente, pelo seu poder, enquanto gritavam em agonia.

Mesmo não estando perto, Ash e Wendy podiam sentir o imenso calor que irradiava de tal técnica. Um calor intenso e as chamas eram brutais. Por mais estranho que fosse tal pensamento, elas pareciam ser selvagens e igualmente violentas, impregnadas do desejo de destruir. Era um sentimento tão forte vindo das chamas, que era inevitável não pensar nelas vivas e ansiosas para matar. Inclusive, podiam jurar, que as chamas se regorjearam ao incinerar os magos das trevas que eram subordinados a Irene.

Inconscientemente, Ash dá dois passos para trás e começa a tremer, incontrolavelmente, assim como Wendy. Charl estava aterrorizada. Ela não sabia quem devia temer mais. A dragoa na forma humana ou as chamas vorazes. Tal pensamento era compartilhado pela azulada e pelo Ketchum.

Além disso, o sentimento de impotência perante tal poder era sufocante. Ninguém precisava falar que a diferença entre eles era como o céu e a terra. Era visível de forma bem nítida. Aquelas chamas eram o poder na sua forma mais pura e devastadora. Chamas que pareciam clamar por carne e sangue. Chamas brutais que crepitavam ferozmente, ansiosas para serem liberadas.

Naquele momento, Irene estava brincando com a sua presa, no caso, o tal de Ash, o enchendo de terror pelas suas chamas, saboreando o cheiro do medo no ar. Por isso, somente as circundava em torno de si e não as liberou, ainda, contra ele. Ela se divertia com a face de terror e ao ver ele recuar dois passos, involuntariamente, ela sorriu. Ele enfim havia notado que não passava de um mero verme que ela poderia pisotear.

Ao ficar satisfeita, meramente faz um gesto displicente com a mão, fazendo as chamas avançam contra Ash, em forma de um tornado horizontal violento que levantava terra e pedras em seu caminho. O ataque era devastador.

Então, na frente dele, surge um pergaminho e ele instintivamente pega, sendo que com a outra mão segura a mão de Wendy e a azulada, por sua vez, pega na mão de Charl, não compreendendo o que acontecia.

Os três são transportados, segundos antes do ataque alcançar o lugar em que eles estavam.

\- Droga. Esqueci da jovem. – Irene fala revoltada – Queria tanto me divertir com o Monkey boy, que me esqueci da jovem.

Ela está irritada, sendo que um dos subordinados, o xamã que sorriu ao ver os outros sendo incinerados, pois, teve a inteligência de se afastar dela, se aproxima e fala:

\- Pelo ângulo que eu vi, eles sumiram em um brilho, segundos antes da sua técnica atingi-los.

\- O quê?! É verdade isso?

\- Sim, Irene-sama. – ele fala humildemente.

\- Bem, uma hora, ela irá retornar para cá. Assim que descobrir o seu paradeiro, irei atrás dela.

Na Cúpula do tempo e espaço, Ash, Wendy e Charl aparecem na frente da Kaiou-shin do tempo que fala:

\- Ainda bem que tirei vocês dali. Vocês não tem como ganhar de Irene, ainda. Aquela bastarda é poderosa.

\- Notei... Ela era assustadora. – Ash fala.

\- Sim. Vocês precisam treinar e muito, antes de enfrenta-la.

Wendy está olhando tudo a sua volta, assim como Charl, que pergunta:

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- É a Cúpula do tempo e espaço, Charl-chan. Eu sou a Suprema Kaiou-shin do Tempo (時の界王神) – Chronoa (クロノア) comenta, sendo que achava Charl fofa e resistia a vontade de apertar a exeed nos braços.

\- Cúpula do tempo? – Wendy pergunta surpresa – O que é uma Cúpula do tempo?

\- Esse pergaminho irá explicar tudo a vocês.

Nisso, Chronoa estala os dedos e um pergaminho surge para cada uma delas, que os pegam e rapidamente, veem tudo, ficando surpresas com o que viram.

\- Então, eu tenho o poder das visões e posso assumir uma forma humana com orelhas e cauda? – ela pergunta a si mesmo, surpresa.

\- Sim. Você pode. Por causa do seu pai.

\- Esse pergaminho não mostrou quem é o meu pai.

\- Você vai descobrir no momento certo. O seu pai é um exeed raro, com a habilidade de assumir uma forma semelhante a humana.

\- Entendo.

\- Muito obrigada por nos salvar. – Wendy agradece timidamente.

\- O que acham de fazerem parte, junto com o Ash e do Trunks, da Patrulha do tempo, para salvar o multiverso de Demingra?

Wendy e Charl ficam surpresos com o convite.

O meio saiyajin fica surpreso ao ver que a Kaiou-shin do tempo havia escolhido Wendy para fazer parte. Ele confessava que estava muito feliz, sendo que começava a sentir, desde que a viu pela primeira vez, certa possessividade pela azulada e o pensamento de qualquer outro homem se aproximando dela, o fazia rosnar. Ele se sentia estranho e sentia muitas coisas que não compreendia. O seu coração batia fortemente e o seu sangue saiyajin clamava por ela.

Wendy havia ficado surpresa com o pedido, pois, não se achava a altura de tal pedido. Ela era fraca. Seu único poder era cura e suporte. Não conseguia se imaginar sendo de grande ajuda, embora que o seu coração desejava fazer parte ao se recordar que o jovem com uma cauda fofa, era um Guardião do tempo, eleito pela Kaiou-shin. Além disso, confessava que queria apertar a cauda que era fofa a seu ver, sendo que se sentia estranha perto dele, além de ter um forte sentimento de possessividade. O seu lado dragão rugia para tê-lo e era uma sensação que a deixava surpresa, pois, nunca se sentiu assim.

\- Então, deseja?

A voz da Kaiou-shin a tira de seus pensamentos e ela, fala:

\- Mas, eu sou fraca... Não entendo o motivo de me escolher.

\- Você é forte, Wendy. Muito forte. É um dragão. Não há como não ser poderosa. Veja.

Nisso, ela mostra um pergaminho para ela, que fica surpresa ao vê-la atacando um inimigo com um enorme poder, demonstrando um nível que não imaginava ter. O pergaminho se fecha e sorrindo, Chronoa fala:

\- Acredita, agora? Essa é você no futuro. Com um treinamento adequado e lutas, você será poderosa.

\- Isso é verdade, Wendy. Até alguns minutos atrás, eu era somente um treinador Pokémon. Nada de mais. Após treinar com o Trunks, descobri o meu poder e conquistei uma parte dele. Eu acredito que poderei ser mais poderoso, considerando o poder que ganhei com esse treinamento. Nós podemos nos tornar poderosos juntos. O que acha?

Ele estende o braço sorrindo e Wendy cora, sendo que agora acreditava que poderia ser mais poderosa. Claro, ainda tinha dúvidas, mas, acreditava nas palavras do jovem a sua frente, que a fazia se sentir estranha de uma forma boa e também acreditava nas palavras da Kaiou-shin. Ainda havia dúvidas, mas, a breve visão que teve de si mesmo, a fazia querer acreditar, por mais que a dúvida em seu coração quisesse se manifestar.

\- Eu aceito.

\- Eu também. – Charl fala feliz ao ver que a insegurança de sua amiga, começava a desaparecer.

\- Ainda falta um membro e ainda é cedo para busca-lo. Por enquanto, até ele estar preparado para se juntar a nós, vocês vão estar fazendo algumas missões sozinhos.

\- Quem é ele?

\- Segredo. Vocês vão descobrir em breve. – ela fala misteriosamente.

\- Estou curiosa. – a azulada fala sorrindo.

\- Eu estou ansioso para conhecê-lo.

Então, Ash completa em pensamento:

"É melhor ele ficar longe da minha Wendy"

Ele se surpreende com o seu pensamento e possessividade, enquanto que a Kaiou-shin sorria, pois, imaginava a possessividade que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.

Afinal, ele era um meio saiyajin e ela uma dragon slayer, predestinados a ficarem juntos. Tal possessividade seria esperada.

Na dimensão de High School DXD, mais precisamente no Submundo, ocorria uma reunião com os Yondai Maō (四大 魔王), tidos como akumas de alto nível, sendo que cada um possuía o requisito necessário, que era ter um ser sagrado ou lendário como subordinado ou familiar, assim como um poder imenso.

Afinal, eram akumas e se um demônio de alto nível conseguisse ter um ser sagrado, poderia preitear o cargo de Yondai Maou, que foram nomeados de Lúcifer, Beelzebub, Leviatã e Asmodeus, que eram nomes de governantes originais do Submundo e líderes dos akumas, no período do antigo Lucífer.

\- Imagino que deve ter um motivo muito forte para pedir uma reunião conosco, Falbium-chan e Sirzechs-chan. Eu estava gravando o novo episódio do meu programa, Miracle Leviathan.

\- Sim. Um motivo muito forte. Por favor, leiam esses dossiês. - ele entrega uma pasta para cada um deles que começam a ler, sendo que Serafall e Ajuka ficam estarrecidos.

\- Isso... Isso é impossível! – Ajuka exclama, estarrecido.

\- Não é impossível. Minha equipe e Sirzechs-san, pesquisamos e muito, antes de reunirmos esses dados. Não há nenhum equívoco, acreditem.

\- É incrível! Quer dizer... assim... Chega a ser inacreditável. – a Leviathan fala surpresa.

\- O descendente será fácil de identificar. As habilidades desse clã são distintas. – Sirzechs comenta, seriamente – Precisamos dar ao seu descendente o seu lugar de direito.

Os outros três Yondai Maous concordam e Falbium comenta:

\- É inacreditável que tal clã tenha se passado indistintamente ao longo desse tempo.

\- Não estou surpreso por essa informação nunca ter chegado ao nosso conhecimento.

\- Como assim, Sirzechs?

\- Consideremos o fato que durante o período da grande guerra e o posterior período da guerra civil entre nós, com o grupo que protegia os interesses do Lucífer original, foram períodos extremamente conturbados. A nossa guerra interna se arrastou por muitos anos. Foi um período particularmente turbulento. Além disso, os demais dados indicam que esse clã não desapareceu pela guerra. Alguém os erradicou, embora tenhamos indícios de que há um descendente deles, em algum lugar.

\- Isso é verdade. O problema consiste no fato que ao seguirmos esses indícios, o responsável poderá não ser penalizado, pelas regras vigentes após o fim da guerra, dependendo de seu cargo e status. Infelizmente, ainda temos vestígio dos akumas que apoiavam os ideiais do Lucífer original. – Falbium comenta.

\- Isso é verdade. – Ajuka fala, relendo os papéis.

\- O importante é encontrarmos esse descendente, para que ele possa tomar o seu lugar de direito. Será que é menino ou menina? Seria tão legal ter uma segunda Mahou Satan no meu programa. Já convidei Sona-tan, mas, ela não aceitou. - Serafall pergunta a si mesmo com um dedo nos lábios, enquanto ficava pensativa.

Os outros três Yondai Maous ficam com gotas na cabeça, enquanto olhavam incrédulos para Serafall que estava perdida em pensamentos, imaginando como seria o descendente, até que suspiram, massageando as têmporas.


	3. As Chamas Misteriosas

As Chamas Misteriosas

Duas exorcistas da Igreja haviam aparecido em Kuoh avisando o roubo de Excaliburs. Estavam todos na sala de reuniões do Conselho Estudantil para discutir sobre o roubo das Excaliburs. Então como Sona era a akuma com maior autoridade na cidade ela era a responsável pela reunião deles.

Além do Conselho Estudantil também estavam ali os membros do Clube do Ocultismo com exceção de Rias, que ainda estava com Raiser no submundo. Kiba olhava para as Excaliburs das exorcistas, Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou amiga de infância de Issei, com ódio nos olhos. Quanto ao próprio Issei ele estava olhando para um ponto vazio da sala sem prestar atenção na conversa.

Xenovia: Nós estamos em missão para recuperar as excaliburs que foram roubadas pela Grigori.

Sona: Isso é suicidio. Vocês duas contra uma facção inteira?

Irina: Na verdade temos motivos para acreditar, que o único com quem teremos de lutar é Kokabiel. (sorri confiante) E não se preocupe conosco! Eu tenho a Excalibur Mimic (a pulseira dela se torna uma Katana) e a Xenovia-chan possui a Excalibur da Destruição! (aponta para a espada cheia de bandagens que Xenovia carregava)

Saji (de cenho franzido): Mas levar para o Kokabiel justamente o que ele quer? Isso soa meio estupído.

Tsubaki: Sem falar que ainda é suícidio.

Akeno: Vocês vieram aqui prontas pra morrer?

Irina: Claro!

Xenovia: Sim. Embora eu prefira não morrer. (todos com gotas) Bem nós devemos ir Irina.

Kiba (se levanta): Não agora... (todos olham para ele)

Xenovia: Quem é você?

Kiba (sorriso frio): Eu sou seu sempai. (cria uma espada de gelo) Mas ao contrario de você eu fui, um fracasso.

Irina (surpresa): Você é um sobrevivente do projeto "Espada Sagrada"?

Kiba: Eu não sobrevivi. Rias-sama me salvou me tornando um demônio, um cavaleiro de sua nobreza.

Houve uma explicação sobre o projeto "Espada Sagrada". Ao que parece espadas excalibur não poderiam ser exercidas, por qualquer um então um cientista do Vaticano, chamado Balba Galilei quis criar espadachins de excalibur "artificiais". O problema é que várias crianças foram mortas na tentativa.

E Kiba Yuuto foi a única criança que conseguiu escapar do "instituto". Desde então ele jurou que iria se vingar e destruir todas, as excaliburs. Incluindo as de Xenovia e Irina.

Xenovia (saca sua Excalibur da Destruição): Tudo bem "sempai" vamos ver o que você pode fazer.

Koneko (facepalm): Isso não vai acabar bem.

A luta foi rápida. Se Kiba não estivesse cego pelo ódio e pensando direito, ele teria tido chance de vencer. Porém esse não foi o caso o rapaz tentou destruir a espada o se provou inútil, finalmente Xenovia se cansou da piada de luta e o nocauteou com a bainha da espada.

A batalha durou dois minutos no máximo. Issei colocou o espadachim inconsciente no sofá para Asia curá-lo quando as exorcistas a notaram.

Irina: Você é Asia Argento a ex-Donzela Sagrada certo?

Asia (nervosa): Sim.

Irina: Você ainda acredita em Kami?

Asia (sorri): É claro.

Xenovia: Mas você se tornou uma akuma. Isso sem falar que você foi excomungada por curar um akuma.

Akeno (estreita os olhos): Ela foi ensinada desde cedo a curar pessoas era a natureza dela.

Xenovia: Ela não deveria ter curado um demônio.

Ruruko: E por causa de um único erro dela vocês a expulsaram.

Xenovia: Isso não importa. Vamos Irina. (a mesma porém olha para Issei se mantendo imóvel) Irina?

Akeno: O Kiba vai ficar bem?

Asia: Ele só precisa descansar um pouco.

Sona: Vocês podem voltar a folga de vocês. Creio que teremos um longo dia amanhã.

Irina: Issei-kun? (o acastanhado olha para ela) O que aconteceu?

Issei (confuso): Huh? (ele esteve no "piloto automático" durante todos os enventos)

Irina: Issei-kun! Você esteve distraído essa reunião inteira!

Issei: Não é nada Irina-chan. (Kiba desperta para depois sair dali deixando todos preocupados) Eu só ando tendo umas reflexões sobre o meu estilo de via. (sai da sala)

O acastanhado não estava se sentindo bem. Pouco antes de Raiser aparecer anunciando o casamento dele e de Rias a ruiva levou sua nobreza, para treinar numa mansão que ela tinha nas montanhas. Durante esse treinamento Issei desenvolveu duas técnicas: Dragon Shot (Tiro do Dragão) e o Dress Break (Quebra ou Ruptura de Vestido).

A primeira era uma rajada de energia draconiana que ele podia disparar depois de alguns Boosts. A segunda servia para rasgar as roupas de mulheres. Ele a dominou usando-a em Asia acidentalmente.

Depois disso ele "demonstrou" o golpe usando nas outras meninas do clube. Rias e Akeno não se importaram mas Koneko foi outra história que o socou na face, mandando-o para longe. Uma semana atrás ele estava retornando para casa depois de um contrato quando reencontrou com uma pessoa, que ele pensou estar morta.

Raynare a anja caída que o havia matado por causa de sua Sacred Gear. Ele se sentiu confiante ao vê-la pois não era o mesmo fraco de antes. Issei se surpreendeu quando ela brilhou roxo aumentando seus poderes.

Mesmo assim na batalha que se seguiu o nível de Issei se mostrou muito superior ao dela. Chegou um momento da batalha em que Issei decidiu livrar das "roupas" de Raynare com o Dress Break antes de matá-la. O que aconteceu ele nunca poderia ter previsto.

Não apenas as roupas de Raynare foram dilaceradas mas também todo o seu corpo deixando apenas, uma poça de sangue no lugar. Aquilo gelou o sangue de Issei quando ele pensou que aquilo poderia ter ocorrido com Asia, Akeno ou Koneko. Ele estava tão chocado e traumatizado com a morte subita de Raynare que não estranhou não estar preocupado com Rias.

Ele também andou tendo sonhos estranhos ultimamente envolvendo ele mesmo caminhando por um vasto deserto, quando via uma chama na cor dourada. Quando Issei a visse ele correria cm toda a sua velocidade na direção dela tentando alcançá-la porém oito estruturas surgiriam em seu caminho, bloqueando ele. Elas eram as Evil Pieces de Pawn que Rias havia colocado nele.

Nesse ponto do sonho uma voz feminina diria:

"Essas coisas estão contendo o seu potencial."

Os 8 Pawns gigantescos começaram a mudar de cor e tornaram-se de carmesim para preto... lentamente a escuridão começou a tomar conta do lugar. Issei rapidamente fugia da escuridão sabendo que se ela o alcançasse algo ruim ocorreria. Tentar fugir foi inútil pois ela logo o alcançou e começou a tentar consumi-lo.

Antes que ela pudesse o consumir por inteiro a voz diria novamente:

" Você não pode morrer agora. Você tem um dever para realizar."

Nisso a chama dourada iria entrar em seu corpo eliminando a escuridão mas ele acordaria nesse exato momento. Ele se perguntou o que aquele sonho significava. Ddraig estava preocupado com Issei embora que pensava que algo de bom ia sair daquilo.

Decidindo esquecer daquilo por enquanto Issei ficou surpreso ao ver Xenovia e Irina mendingando numa esquina. O acastanhado se aproximou e ficou com uma gota ao ouvir o motivo.

Xenovia (furiosa): Eu não acredito que você desperdiçou todo o nosso dinheiro nesse lixo!

Irina: Tenha mais respeito Xenovia! Essa é a pintura de um Santo!

Xenovia (rosna): E qual Santo é?

Irina (nervosa): Er... São Pedro? (Xenovia dá um cascudo na morena que chora com lágrimas de anime)

Xenovia: Essa é a última vez que te deixo com o nosso dinheiro nas mãos!

Issei (se intromete): Você não mudou nada Irina. (a mesma e Xenovia olham para ele surpresas) Teve uma vez em que ela desperdiçou toda a mesada dela num cartão rasgado de um Santo.

Xenovia (facepalm): Por que não estou surpresa? (Irina faz círculos no chão) O que você deseja Sekiryuutei?

Issei (pensativo): Gostariam de comer algo?

Trinta minutos mais tarde os três estava num restaurante e Issei observava as duas exorcistas devorando, uma montanha de comida.

Irina: Salvas por um akuma. (Issei mandou um olhar magoado para ela deixando-a envergonhada) Desculpe. Força do hábito.

Xenovia: O que você deseja em troca de nos alimentar?

Issei: Que deixem o Kiba destruírem uma Excalibur. Para isso peço que deixem-nos ajudar vocês.

Irina: Não podemos aceitar a ajuda de um akuma. É contra as regras.

Xenovia: O Comando Superior nunca disse para não pedir ajuda a um dragão, eu entendo que os usuários de Sacred Gear de dragão, são parcialmente transformados em um. Ou estou errada?

Issei: Está certa sobre tudo.

Irina: Mas...

Xenovia: Você confia no seu amigo de infância não é mesmo Irina? (a mesma pensa durante alguns segundos para acenar em seguida) Muito bem então.

Depois de uma rápida ligação Kiba chegou em questão de minutos depois de ouvir as palavras "destruir" e "Excalibur". Com ele estava Akeno, Koneko e Saji. O último havia sido arrastado por Koneko.

Não pergunte porque ela fez isso.

Kiba: Eu entendi a situação. Mesmo que eu sinta usuários insatisfeitos têm para me dar permissão para destruir uma Excalibur.

Xenovia: É uma forma adequada para falar... mas se você fosse um demônio exilado eu iria cortá-lo sem hesitação. (os dois se olhavam com hostilidade)

Irina: Então você possui rancor pela igreja e pelo "Projeto Espada Sagrada".

Kiba: Claro.

Irina: Mas Kiba-kun através do projeto usuários de espadas como Xenovia e eu poderia sincronizar com espadas.

Kiba (friamente): E isso perdoa o que terminou com a vida dos usuários de teste do projeto foram considerados fracassos? (todos ficam em silêncio)

Xenovia: Sem dúvida, este projeto foi muito escura para membros do Vaticano, a pessoa que tinha crenças questionáveis e foi julgado por heresia... nós aprendemos que agora trabalha para os anjos caídos.

Irina: É Balba não? (o loiro assentiu)

Issei: De qualquer forma. (olha para Kiba) Eu só sei o seu nome, seu passado não importa para mim, muito menos o seu ódio, mas nós estamos juntos agora, somos companheiros e isso para mim já basta.

Depois disso os akuma se disfarçaram de exorcistas com crucifixos falsos começando a caminhar pela cidade, em busca de pistas. Kiba estava indo na frente parou e todos sentiram um frio era claramente instinto assassino. Todos olharam para cima e viram ninguém menos que o exorcista renegado de nome Freed segurando uma Excalibur.

Saji: Quem é esse? (convoca sua Sacred Gear a Absorption Line (Linha de Absorção))

Issei: Freed Seelzan o cara mais insano do pedaço. (convoca a Boosted Gear)

Freed: YO! (com uma espada em punho apontada para Kiba mas este bloqueia com uma espada própria) Como é difícil ser popular! (salta para um telhado)

Kiba usou sua velocidade aprimorada de Knight para subir no telhado e velozmente avançar em direção a Freed. Este por sua vez desaparece na frente do akuma e tenta apunhalar ele por trás, mas o loiro consegue defender a tempo.

Freed (sorrindo insanamente): Essa espada é a mais rápidas das Excalibur, Excalibur Rapidly.

Os dois voltam ao combate em alta velocidade que os fazem parecer borrões no ar sendo um Knight Kiba tendia a usar sua velocidade anormal para combater os seus adversários, mas de nada ela lhe ajudaria com alguém no mesmo nível como Freed.

Akeno: A velocidade de Kiba é inútil.

Koneko: Precisamos fazer Freed parar de se mover.

Saji (aponta a Sacred Gear para Freed): Deixa comigo. Line (Linha)!

Saji atira uma pequena corda que sai de sua luva, parecendo uma língua, que se agarra ao pé de Freed e o faz cair do telhado. Freed tenta cortar a linha com sua espada Excalibur, mas é inútil tentar cortá-la, a espada não faz dano nenhum fato que deixa Freed furioso.

Freed: Essa coisa é feita de material Draconiano! (irritado)

Victria: E vai ficar pior. Absorb (Absorver)!

Issei (sorri maliciosamente): Não gostou do poder dos dragões?

Ddraig: Boost! Boost! Boost! (Issei toca em Kiba com a Boosted Gear) Transfer!

Issei: Divirta-se Kiba.

Kiba: Com prazer. (grita) Sword Birth! (centenas de espadas vão na direção de Freed que tenta se defender com a Excalibur desesperado mas algumas o acertal cortando-o)

De repente alguém gritou:

"Freed! Concetre energia sagrada na espada e corte a linha!"

Freed (sorri): Concentrar minha vontade na espada, né? ( logo a espada começa a imitir um intenso brilho perigoso porém um relâmpago o atinge fazendo-o gritar de dor e em seguida Koneko o chuta no estômago fazendo a excalibur cair no chão)

Akeno (sorriso sádico): Ara, ara. Não se esqueça de mim e Koneko-chan. Ara, ara. (a pequena albina acena ao seu lado)

Koneko: Acabe com ele Kiba-senpai.

Kiba: É o que pretendo! (corre na direção de Freed para cortar sua cabeça quando alguém bloqueia com uma lança de luz) O que? (olha para o defensor de Freed e fica pálido ao ver um anjo caído com vários pares de asas indicando seu poder) Você é...

Kokabiel (sorrindo): Sou Kokabiel. (tira Freed de perto do espadachim e pega a excalibur largada no chão)

Irina: Um anjo caído de classe Cadre... (tremendo)

Issei (pensa confuso): Eu deveria estar com medo mas... não é isso que sinto. Para ser franco sinto animação nesse confronto que está por vir mesmo com a desvantagem imensa.

Ddraig (orgulhoso): Isso significa que você está se tornando um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Antes que a conversa dos dois pudesse continuar um homem razoavelmente velho surgiu ao lado de Kokabiel. A apariação dele enfureceu Kiba ainda mais.

Xenovia (furiosa): Traidores Freed Selzen e Balba Galilei, ambos devem ser condenados pelos seus pecados em nome de Kami!

Kokabiel (divertido): Nos veremos em breve! (um círculo mágico surge teleportando ele, Balba e Freed)

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina saltaram para cima do prédio e desapareceram procurando pistas. Antes que Issei, Akeno, Koneko e Saji os seguissem Sona, Rias e Asia apareceram. Para a surpresa deles, incluindo Sona e Asia, Raiser estava com ela.

Sona: Saji porque estava se envolvendo no assunto sobre as Excaliburs? Elas disseram que não queriam que a gente interferisse!

Saji (nervoso): Eu quis ajudar o Kiba. E além disso... (Issei o interrompe)

Issei: Eu convenci elas a mudarem de idéia Kaichou.

Koneko: Fui eu que o trouxe Kaichou. Ele não sabia do que se tratava até o último minuto.

Sona: Tudo bem. Então você não será punido Saji.

Rias (olha para Issei estreitando os olhos): Você por outro lado é outra história Issei. (Issei, Koneko, Akeno e Asia a olham surpreendidos)

Sona: Rias ele só quis ajudar o Kiba. Você normalmente n-... (a ruiva a interompe bruscamente)

Rias (friamente): Sona não mexa este é o castigo por insubordinação. (ergue as mãos e faz um gesto de apertar alguma coisa)

Issei: O que quer dizer com isso? (ruge de dor) AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Asia (desesperada): Issei-san!

Akeno: Issei-kun!

Koneko: Issei-senpai!

Saji: Hyoudou!

Sona (descrente): Rias você vai matá-lo! (tenta ir até a ruiva mas Raiser fica entre os dois sorrindo maliciosamente)

Raiser: Não interfira Sitri. (a morena rosna)

Ddraig (desesperado): Parceiro ainda há uma oportunidade para você se libertar!

Issei (rosnando de dor): Como?

Ddraig: Remova as Evil Pieces!

Issei: Mas se eu fizer isso é sayonara para nós dois Ddraig.

Ddraig: Não. Há uma forma de você sobreviver.

Issei: Ok.

Rias (sorriso cruel): Quer saber um segredinho Issei? (o acastanhado olha para ela mesmo com a dor) Eu paguei a Raynare para te matar. (todos menos Issei arregalam os olhos)

Issei: Para ser franco... (rosna com a dor) você acaba de confirmar minhas suspeitas! (materializa a Boosted Gear e em seguida para o espanto dos presentes a usa para perfurar o próprio peito vomitando sangue) Tome isso de volta sua vaca! (arranca as Evil Pieces de seu corpo com a Boosted Gear as jogando aos pés da Gremory que não consegue reagir em choque)

Raiser (se recupera): Agora você é um renegado então... (joga chamas nele) Morra!

Issei: Dragon Shot! (dispara a rajada provocando um explosão) Eu volto por vocês e o Kiba! (olhando para Akeno, Asia e Koneko) É uma promessa! (some num flash vermelho)

Cupúla do Tempo:

Kaioshin: Interessante. Vamos ver como você se sai agora contra esse adversário Issei.

Enquanto isso Trunks estava treinando Wendy e Ash com armas. Enquanto isso Charle estava tentando adivinhar cartas de tarô. Isso era um pequeno treino para ajudá-la a controlar suas visões.

Mais tarde na Dimensão DxD:

Issei: O que eu faço agora Ddraig? (tentando conter o sangue vazando)

Ddraig: Sacrifique o seu coração para mim. Isso vai curar os seus ferimentos, aumentar os seus poderes e te tornar um dragão akuma.

Issei (sorri): Três coelhos com uma única cajadada. Pode pegar o meu coração Ddraig.

Ddraig: Ok parceiro. (Issei sente uma queimação mas ela logo cessa) Pronto.

Issei (curado): Isso é incrível.

Ddraig: O bônus é que você destravou o Balance Breaker incompleto.

Issei (sorri): Bem então vamos lá! (ele ouve choros) Ei o que é isso?

Issei entrou na floresta e arregalou os olhos ao ver um pequeno edificio aparentemente abandonado. Ele viu numa cela algo que quebrou seu coração. Duas meninas de não mais de quatro anos cada uma com orelhas e cauda de raposa e outra de lobo, choravam abraçadas.

Issei observou que uma mesinha com alguns papéis estava próximo da cela ele leu o título e rosnou. Estava escrito:

"Kitsune e Okami Próprias Para Experimentos"

Issei arrancou as grades da cela fazendo as pequenas o observarem. Elas então assumiram formas de filhotes de raposa e lobo para em seguida fugirem entre as suas pernas, fazendo-o olhar tristemente na direção em que elas saíram. Ele estava prestes a sair também quando três caídos surgiram na sua frente.

Dois homens e uma mulher.

Issei (tom gelado): E vocês são?

Eles responderam tranquilamente:

"Sou Sachiel."

"Sou Arael"

"Sou Zeruel."

Issei: Vão me atacar todos juntos?

Zeruel: Esse prédio tem três andares não incluindo esse que é o térreo.

Sachiel: Iremos enfrentar você em cada um dos andares.

Issei: E por que eu os enfrentaria?

Arael (sorriso arrogante): Por causa disso. (mostra a raposa e a loba presas numa gaiola fazendo Issei rosnar)

Antes que ele possa fazer mais algumas coisa os três somem em círculos mágicos cada um indo para outro andar diferente. Issei correu até a escada e subiu para o próximo andar encontrando Sachiel. Ele imediatamente correu até Issei tentando atingi-lo mas este esquivou e em seguida saltou, tentando chutá-lo na face.

Sachiel bloqueou e jogou Issei para o outro lado tentando atingi-lo com uma rajada de socos, fazendo o Sekiryuutei cruzar os braços como "X" se preparando para o impacto, enquanto Ddraig gritava "Boost". Porém algo estranho ocorreu pois chamas cor de bronze cobriram o jovem criando um tipo de "escudo" sobre o seu corpo bloqueando todos os golpes. Sachiel parou de golpear Issei surpreso e isso foi fatal.

Issei (aponta a Boosted Gear para ele): Dragon Shot!

Ddraig: Explosion!

A rajada vermelha parecia um pouco flamejante e para a surpresa de Issei transformou Sachiel em cinzas.

Issei: O que diabos aconteceu?

Ddraig: Uma chama de cor bronze te protegeu e uma de cor vermelha aumentou o seu ataque mágico.

Issei: Presumo que não seja obra sua.

Ddraig: Não. De qualquer forma você tem duas pequenas para salvar. (Issei acena)

Issei subiu para o próximo andar e viu Arael com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Ela criou uma espada de luz e voou na direção dele para cortá-lo em pedaços quando os pés de Issei ficaram cobertos, por chamas azuis. Ele então conseguiu se esquivar numa velocidade muito superior.

Issei (sussurra para si mesmo): Chamas azuis que aumentam velocidade? (nisso seu braço direito brilha prateado e uma Boosted Gear prateada surge nele) Ddraig?

Ddraig: Essas chamas de prata parecem... sagradas. Quase tão sagradas quanto um fragmento de Excalibur.

Issei vê Arael se aproximando dele pronta para fatiá-lo quando ele por instinto "corta" o ar com a Boosted Gear prateada, fazendo um lâmina de chamas prateadas se formar e cortar a anja caída no meio. Issei já estava ficando acostumado com isso e correu para o próximo andar. Lá ele encontrou Zeruel e percebeu que a luta contra ele seria mais desafiadora.

O anjo em seguida ele entra num confronto de punhos com Issei mostrando que ambos estavam equilibrados. Ele tenta golpear com o outro punho mas o outro de Issei também bate neste fazendo ambos se encararem. Finalmente o primeiro que faz algo é Zeruel que manda uma lança de luz em Issei que esquiva, e tenta chuta-lo mas Zeruel bloqueia.

O dragão akuma então soca o caído no estômago fazendo-o perder ar mas Zeruel o choca cobrindo o corpo com raios negros. Se aproveitando da proximidade do Sekiryuutei o anjo caído retribui o favor socando-o na face. Isso faz o jovem derrapar para trás um pouco cuspindo sangue.

Os dois então saltam e seus punhos se chocam no ar fazendo uma cratera surgir na área em que eles estão e em seguida, ambos são jogados para trás. Zeruel é o primeiro a se recuperar e salta agarrando Issei pelos ombros chocando-o e jogando o dragão akuma contra uma parede demolindo, mandando-o para fora do prédio. Para a sua surpresa o dragão akuma surge em sua frente e o chuta na face, fazendo-o colidir com outro prédio.

Zeruel lança várias lanças de luz em Issei que esquiva às vezes sendo atingido de raspão, enquanto se aproxima de Zeruel, correndo com as chamas azuis em seus pés. Issei dispara um soco potente, coberto por chamas roxas, contra o anjo caído que bloqueia com o joelho e em seguida tenta soca-lo porém, o dragão akuma bloqueia com o braço coberto por chamas de bronze. Issei então o chuta na face mas Zeruel bloqueia fazendo um "X" com os braços e tenta, retribuir o favor porém Isse bloqueia com um de seus braços, coberto por chamas de bronze.

Os dois se encaram e voltam a trocar em alta velocidade golpes que são sempre defendidos e contra-atacados pelo outro. Finalmente Issei rompe o equilíbrio e se abaixa apoiando as mãos no chão para cravar ambos os pés, no estômago de Zeruel. Ele levantou as garras da Boosted Gear rugindo:

"Dragon Claw (Garra do Dragão)!"

Suas garras na Boosted Gear se alongaram e ele as usou para cortar o caído em pedaços. Issei piscou olhando para as chamas roxas.

Issei: Vamos a um breve resumo. Chamas roxas aumentam as minhas capacidades fisícas, bronze aumentam as capacidades defensivas, vermelhas o meu poder mágico, azuis a velocidade e prateadas são sagradas. (olha para os seus ferimentos e vê chamas verdes os curando) E ao que parece eu tenho chamas verdes de cura...

Ddraig: Isso é muito estranho.

Issei então viu a gaiola com as pequenas youkais inconscientes num canto da sala. Ele correu até ela e as libertou novamente. Instintivamente ele colocou as mãos sobre elas ativando as chamas verdes se sentindo um pouco drenado ao usá-las.

Ddraig (preocupado): Parceiro você gastou muito de sua resistência enfrentando esses caídos.

Kiba (chega no local surpreso): Issei-kun? (Issei olha para ele segurando as meninas) O que aconteceu?

Issei: Longa história. (sério) Kiba venha aqui pois eu preciso tirar a sua Evil Piece.

Kiba (confuso): Por que? (Issei explica o que aconteceu fazendo-o arregalar os olhos) Entendo. Parece que a Bu-... não. Rias não era quem nós pensavamos.

Issei: Sim.

Kiba: Mas como você irá tirar a minha Evil Piece?

Issei (sorri): Com isso. (mostra as chamas verdes)

Enquanto isso:

Rias havia ordenado que o restante da sua nobreza acompanhasse ela e Raiser para enfrentar Kokabiel. Raiser chamou até mesmo a sua nobreza para ajudar na batalha. Sem Rias saber Akeno havia chamado Sirzechs pois sabia que nenhum deles possuía o nível necessário para derrotar Kokabiel.

Earth Land:

Fairy Tail estava no meio de uma bagunça como sempre. Natsu e Gray estavam se enfrentando, Lucy estava escondida debaixo de uma mesa (como de costume), Erza e Mirajane discutiam, Cana bebia cerveja, Levy lia um livro, Reedus desenhava, Macao e Wakaba faziam comentários pervertidos para em seguida serem esmurrados por Elffman e etc. De repente Makarov surgiu na forma gigante fazendo todos se acalmarem.

Alguém bateu na porta fazendo todos ficarem curiosos e Makarov disse simplesmente que a pessoa ou pessoas, podiam entrar. Nisso entraram um jovem de cabelos negros espetados, uma de cabelos azuis longos e uma gatinha branca. Happy olhou para ela e automaticamente ficou com olhos de coração fazendo-a corar.

Makarov: O que desejam?

Ash: Mestre Makarov Dreyar-san nós queremos nos unir a Fairy Tail. Sou Ash Ketchum.

Wendy: Sou Wendy Marvell. (a cauda de Ash está em sua cintura e além disso sua mão está unida a dele)

Charle: E eu sou Charle.

Makarov: Muito bem. Mirajane traga o selo por favor. (a albina sai do balcão e vai até os dois)

Mirajane: Onde querem a marca e a cor dela?

Ash: Braço esquerdo cor azul por favor.

Wendy: O mesmo local e cor do Ash-kun, Mirajane-san. (ela e o Ketchum coram enquanto Mirajane sorri pensando que eles eram fofos juntos)

Makarov: E temos novos membros! (uma festa começa a rolar na guilda)

Happy se aproximou de Charle e ofereceu a ela um sorvete de peixe, Natsu e Lisanna haviam criado a receita quando estavam entediados anos atrás, para a exceed branca. Ela aceitou e amou o doce fazendo os dois gatinhos dividirem a taça. Wendy sorriu ao ver isso enquanto ela e Ash estavam no balcão tomando suco e um lanchinho.

Bem... Wendy estava tomando suco comendo um lanchinho e Ash estava devorando quinze pratos, com educação surpreendentemente. Quando Mirajane perguntou como ele fazia isso o jovem respondeu que sua mãe havia criado ele bem. É claro após meia hora de calma a guilda estava parecendo esperar algo acontecer para a bagunça se reiniciar e o culpado por isso foi Romeo Conbolt.

Romeo (vê a cauda de Ash): O que é isso aberração? (agarra a cauda)

Aquilo foi um grande erro pois Ash rapidamente tirou a sua cauda das mãos do moleque para em seguida, socá-lo na face jogando-o contra a parede. Ele então disse em um tom mortal:

"Nunca mais toque na minha cauda."

Nisso Wendy colocou uma mão em seu ombro fazendo-o se acalmar. Do outro lado da guilda todos viram uma cena curiosa Lucy havia invocado Aquarius e estava exigindo que ela, a obedecesse e parasse de se encontrar seu namorado, enquanto ela estivesse fazendo missões. A sereia zombou da loira e mandou ela obrigá-la.

Furiosa Lucy encerrou seu contrato com a Seiren da água e tentou jogar sua chave fora pela janela mas Ash, a agarrou no ar. Ash olhou para Lucy irritado com a ação dela. Ele se lembrou do ex-treinador de seu Charizard quando ele abandonou o dragão quando este ainda era Charmander.

Ash: Por que fez isso?

Lucy (furiosa): Porque ela não estava agindo como deveria! Ela não deveria ter um namorado!

Ash: Eu não sou Mago Celestial mas eu entendo que os Seirens são seres vivos e tem sentimentos. Eles não são robôs que apenas obedecem ordens de seus magos. (a loira rosna para ele)

Natsu (olha para uma chave em sua mão debaixo da mesa): Ainda bem que eu nunca mostrei isso para ela.

O que Natsu tinha na mão se chamava Supreme Heaven Key (Chave Celestial Suprema) que permitia ao Mago Celestial que a tivesse usar qualquer Seiren conhecido, desde os de chaves de prata aos do Zodiáco ou das chaves lendárias. Ele havia ganho a chave numa missão que Laxus o convidara a alguns meses sendo que o loiro o deixou ficar com ela. De início ele pensou em dar ela para Lucy pois ela vinha de uma linhagem de poderosas Magas Celestiais como Anna e Layla Hearthphlia porém, quando ele a conheceu melhor mudou de idéia pois ela só havia puxado a aparência, das duas e não seus ideias e valores.

Para ser franco ele estava arrependido de ter trazido a loira com ele para a guilda. Happy, Gray e Erza o haviam consolado dizendo que ele não tinha como saber que a loira era uma vaca. Ele então viu Ash convocar Aquarius.

Aquarius (olha para Ash): Pois bem eu mal me livrei da garota mimada e já vem outro para fazer um contrato comigo. (Ash exibe sua aura de poder para ela fazendo-a sorrir) Talvez você seja menos irritante. Qual o seu nome?

Ash: Ash Ketchum. (respeitosamente) Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de fazer um contrato comigo Aquarius-san.

Nisso todos observaram Ash e Aquarius conversando em tom de negócios enquanto combinavam os termos do contrato. Aquarius realmente gostou dos termos de Ash. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse e ele havia pedido para quando ela fosse ter um encontro com o seu namorado para avisá-lo antes, assim ele não a invocaria.

Depois disso ela desapareceu mas não antes de perguntar um pouco decepcionada já sabendo a resposta:

"Você não é parente da Layla-chan não é mesmo?"

Ash: Não Aquarius-san.

Aquarius: Que pena. Layla-chan teve o azar de ter tido apenas uma filha que mancha seu legado. (no fundo Lucy rosna furiosa) Até mais Ash-san. (desaparece)

Erza: Bem isso foi interessante. (comendo o seu bolo) Você é um Mago Celestial?

Ash (divertido): Agora sou.

Dimensão DxD:

De volta a batalha contra Kokabiel as nobrezas de Raiser e Rias enfrentavam vários cérberos. Akeno, Koneko e Asia estavam num círculo mais afastado junto de Ravel Phenex defendendo somente eles mesmo e não seus mestres. Por sorte a batalha era tão acirrada que seus mestres não haviam notado esse comportamento.

Irina havia sido nocauteada e retirada dali por Sona e sua nobreza que fizeram uma barreira sobre a área da batalha. Freed conseguiu pegar a Excalibur de Irina e então Balba pode finalizar sua Excalibur corrompida para o nojo e descrença de todos. Xenovia Quarta havia chegado ao local e havia se unido na batalha contra os cérberos.

De repente dois cérberos conseguiram passar por Akeno, Koneko e Ravel e saltou na direção de Asia fazendo-a fechar seus olhos, aguardando o amargo fim. Porém milhares de espadas brotaram do chão e mataram o cão de três cabeças. Asia abriu os olhos e sorriu gritando:

"Kiba-san!"

O loiro assentiu com um sorriso antes de se virar para Balba furioso.

Kiba (calmamente): Balba Galilei. Eu sou um sobrevivente "Projeto espada sagrada". Não, eu sou o único que foi morto por você. Tenho continuado a viver para ser reencarnado como um demônio.

Os dois então dialogaram e Balba mostrou um cristal onde as almas dos amigos de Kiba estavam aprisionadas. De repente Issei surgiu com os pés cobertos por chamas azuis agarrou o braço de Balba com o cristal, e o socou na face mandando-o para longe.

Issei olhou para o pedaço do braço de Balba em suas mãos antes de tirar o cristal de sua mão e jogá-lo longe desgostoso. Ele então jogou o cristal para Kiba que o agarrou. Nisso Kiba olhou para o cristal e o partiu liberando as almas. Elas então disseram que não importava se Kami não estivesse cuidando deles pois seus corações seriam sempre um.

Todos começaram a cantar um hino de igreja antes de desaparecer e em seguida Kiba ergue a mão criando uma espada ativando o seu Balance Breaker pela primeira vez. Uma espada que juntava justiça e vingança surgiu em suas mãos. A Sword of Betrayed que emitia energia sagrada e demoniáca.

Issei sorri e por um momento seus olhos tornam-se dourados coisa que só é percebida por Ravel Phenex, que levanta uma sobrancelha curiosa. Ele então rugiu olhando para Kiba:

"Kiba Yuuto! Você é meu camarada! Transforme Freed e a Excalibur dele em picadinho!"

Akeno: Ele está certo Kiba-kun!

Koneko: Acredito em você Yuuto-senpai!

Asia: Acabe com ele Kiba-san! (Ravel não sabendo o que dizer concordou com a outra loira)

Kiba (sorri malignamente fazendo Freed suar): Será um prazer. (Xenovia surge ao lado dele)

Xenovia: Se importa se eu ajudar? (o loiro faz que não) Muito bem... (canta algo e convoca Durandall) Vamos nessa!

Os dois correram contra Freed que tentou se defender com a espada de abominação mas ela foi partida por Xenovia, e em seguida destroçada por Kiba. O loiro sorriu como se tivesse acabado de realizar um sonho. Freed largou o que restava da espada e fugiu para a floresta.

Issei (olha para Kokabiel): Acabou Kokabiel. Seus vira-latas estão mortos, seus aliados perderam a serventia e em breve Sirzechs-sama estará aqui. (sorri maliciosamente) Renda-se e eu deixarei você fugir com dignidade. (o anjo caído rosna para o Sekiryuutei ao mesmo tempo que arregala os olhos ao ver a imagem espectral de uma mulher de cabelos e olhos dourados sorrindo atrás dele)

Kokabiel (desesperado): Isso... isso... É impossível! (todos o olham confusos) Ele me garantiu que tinha acabado com todos vocês!

Issei (curioso): Todos quem?

Xenovia (vê os fragmentos de Excalibur reagindo a aura de Issei): O que está havendo? (nota Durandall balançando na direção do acastanhado) Até mesmo Durandall está estanha... (em sua mente ela ouve um sussurro dizendo: "Mestre")

Kiba (curioso): Já notou que a aura de Issei-kun parece um pouco...

Akeno: Sagrada hoje?

Kokabiel: Isso não importa! (todos voltam a atenção para ele e notam que ele voltou a sorrir arrogantemente) Você ainda não depertou todos os seus poderes pelo visto.

Issei: Pode até ser mas eu já despertei o bastante para acabar com você. Ddraig!

Ddraig: Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon Ove Booster! Boosted Gear Scale Mail! (a armadura se materializou sobre o acastanhado e possuía um estranho brilho dourado para a surpresa de todos)

Issei: Hora de dançar seu corvo super desenvolvido.


	4. Descoberta

Kokabiel fica...

Issei descobre que...

Kokabiel e Issei avançam um contra o outro, sendo que o anjo caído exclama, lançando as suas penas como projéteis, exclamando:

\- Minhas penas são mais duras que o aço. Tome isso! Steel Feathers (penas de aço)!

O jovem concentra o seu poder e surgem chamas cor de bronze, fazendo a sua manopla bloquear todas as penas e não obstante avança contra ele, sendo que chamas roxas aparecem, quando ele golpeia o Caído no estômago, para depois dar um murro em sua cara.

Irado, Kokabiel invoca uma espada de luz e começa a atacar Issei, que bloqueia com a sua manopla ao surgir chamas cor de bronze, até que o Sekiryuutei quebra a espada e aplica um soco violento no rosto dele.

O mesmo se recupera e observa que levou vários golpes, ficando irado, passando a gritar de raiva, com Hyoudou vendo ele concentrar os seus poderes, fazendo surgir uma lança imensa que superava o tamanho da escola de Kuou e joga em direção a mesma.

Sona olha para aquela lança gigantesca de luz e fica aterrorizada, pois, a sua barreira não iria suportar esse ataque direto e antes que a Sitri e os demais compreendessem o que acontecia, Issei, em seu desespero, usa inconscientemente, as cinco chamas que o envolvem, enquanto ele se posicionava na frente da lança, concentrando os seus poderes, com a sua armadura brilhando mais dourado ainda, com a Sitri sentindo o poder sagrado que emanava dele.

\- Dragon Shot!

Uma rajada com todas as cores de chamas envolvem o seu disparo de poder, sendo que ao se aproximar da lança colossal, a mesma é destruída pelo ataque do Sekiryuutei.

Kokabiel fica estarrecido, para depois, dentre o brilho, surgir Issei, batendo as suas asas de dragão, enquanto rosnava de ira, avançando contra o Caído, perfurando o abdômen do Fallen angel com um soco potente, fazendo-o cair no chão, apenas para ser erguido, com o seu corpo sendo sacolejado pelos impactos furiosos de Issei, que quebrava todos os ossos de Kokabiel, enquanto o mantinha presos pelo pescoço, o usando como um saco de pancadas.

Cada impacto provocava pequenas crateras em decorrência das ondas de impacto do golpe, que se propagavam do corpo do Caído, que vomitava sangue e após algum tempo, Issei cessa o ataque e concentra o seu poder, mirando no rosto do Caído, que não conseguia enxergar, devido ao rosto inchado e coberto de sangue, com o Sekiryuutei falando friamente ao voar com ele, o atirando para cima como se fosse um objeto:

\- Desapareça, lixo. Dragon shot! – ele exclama em um rugido de raiva, por ele ter tentado matar inocentes e seus amigos.

Com todas as chamas ativadas, menos as verdes, sai um disparo potente a queima roupa, dissolvendo o corpo do Anjo caído em um ataque de pura fúria, sendo que depois disso, Issei cai de joelhos com a sua armadura desaparecendo, enquanto estava arfante.

Então, Raiser aparece ao lado dele e o chuta, violentamente, o jogando longe dali.

\- Ise-kun!

Asia corre até ele e começa a curá-lo, sendo que os outros também se juntam a eles, até que Rias, com as suas asas, pousa na frente deles e fala friamente:

\- Estão ajudando um renegado... Isso é um crime sem precedentes, além de não terem lutado ao lado da sua mestra. Eu poderia puni-los, mas, vou mata-los.

\- Nii-san! Por favor, ajude eles! – Ravel pede clemente.

\- Cale-se escrava! – ele dá um tapa no rosto dela – Olhe como fala com o seu mestre!

\- Mas... – ela murmura com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Por acaso, eu dei autorização para falar?! Tome isso! Escrava insolente!

Ele ergue as mãos e as mexe, fazendo Ravel gritar de dor, pois, a Evil Peace dentro dela a feria, fazendo-a chorar, implorando para que ele parasse e enquanto Raiser punia a sua escrava sobre um sorriso maligno de Rias, a Gremory concentrava o seu poder nas mãos para lançar um ataque contra Issei e os seus escravos.

Sona voava até eles, junto de sua realeza, desesperados para salvá-los, sendo que ela exclama:

\- Rias! Parece com isso! O que aconteceu com você?

\- Cale-se! É um renegado e eles são os meus escravos. Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que desejar com eles, já que são a minha propriedade e nada mais.

\- Baixe essa mão agora, Rias!

Ela reconhece a voz e se vira, vendo Sirzechs, junto de Grayfia, a olhando com severidade.

\- O que estava pensando em fazer? Matá-los? Quanto a você, Raiser. Pare com essa punição ou irei puni-lo.

\- Ela é a minha escrava.

\- Eu não aceito tais castigos e posso ordenar que pare com eles na minha frente. Pare, agora!

Rosnando, ele para, sendo que Akeno a leva até eles, para que Asia a cure, com Ravel chorando, ainda sentindo a dor, assim como a humilhação.

\- Issei Hyoudou. Por acaso você usou chamas de cores diferentes, além de seus poderes terem ressoado com objetos sagrados?

Issei, que se recuperava, fica de pé e fala:

\- Usei chamas estranhas, sim.

\- Os olhos dele ficaram dourados por alguns minutos. – Ravel fala, se sentindo melhor, com a dor desaparecendo, gradualmente.

\- E as espadas reagiram a ele. Minha Durandal também e ela o chamou de "mestre".

Sirzechs fica surpreso e olha para Grayfia, para depois falar, olhando para Hyoudou:

\- Você, Issei Hyoudou, é descente de uma das famílias mais antigas que existe e que estavam ao lado da Facção Anti Maou. O nome do clã era Sacraed Dragon (dragão sagrado). Você é o último descendente dessa linhagem, cujos ancestrais tem ligação com o sagrado. Você pertence a uma das famílias mais antigas que existem. Rias nunca poderia ter escravizado você e não obstante, quase o matou. Raiser não podia ter chutado você, pois, seu status é maior que o dele, sendo que também tentou mata-lo. Como é descendente dessa família tem direito a pedir como indenização o que estiver em posse, nesse momento, de Raiser e de Rias.

\- O quê?! – Rias e Raiser exclamam, indignados.

Issei sorri e fala:

\- Quero de Raiser, a Ravel e de Rias, quero a realeza dela. O crime dela foi bem pior que o de Raiser. Queria pedir a realeza de Raiser também, mas, não conseguiria, certo?

\- Não. De Rias, pode pedir a realeza dela, mas, os crimes de Raiser não são tão grandes ao ponto de ter direito a realeza dele. Claro que pode pedir algumas peças, mas...

\- E se eu pedir toda a realeza, menos a Queen dele. A Queen é a peça mais valiosa, abaixo do rei. Eu poderia pedir as outras peças?

\- Bem, ele tentou matar você. A sorte foi que usou um circulo mágico de transporte. De fato, sem a Queen, você pode levar a realeza dele.

\- Sirzechs-sama! – Raiser exclama, estarrecido.

\- Está de acordo com as leis do Submundo. Você pertence a uma classe mais baixa que a dele. Você tentou matar um de classe superior, além de chutá-lo. Tem noção dos seus crimes? Por sorte, tem algo a oferecer. Você sabe o que aconteceria senão tivesse algo para oferecer? É o mesmo para Rias.

Eles gelam ao se recordar que teriam que ser servos dele, senão tivessem nada para pagar pelos seus crimes. A realeza de ambos era um preço pequeno a ser pago.

Irritados, eles estendem as mãos, passando as nobrezas para Issei, assim como Rias fez aparecer as Evil Peaces que não tinha usado, ainda e aquelas que antigamente ficavam dentro do Hyoudou.

\- Eu e Grayfia, iremos leva-lo até a sua mansão para que tome posse oficialmente dela.

Ele consente e nisso, todos, inclusive a realeza de Raiser, se transportam com ela até um castelo enorme, parcialmente destruído.

Então, os outros Yondai Maous (四大魔王) surgem, pois, estavam curiosos sobre o renascimento do clã.

O acastanhado e os outros entram, o seguindo, sendo que Akeno e os demais estavam chocados com o que Rias tentou fazer, embora que em virtude do que ela fez em relação a Issei, não deviam ter estranhado.

Então, ele para e se vira, perguntando:

\- Quem quer ter a sua Evil Peace removida?

\- Irá remover as nossas Evil Peaces? As peças que fazem nós sermos escravas? – Isabela pergunta, estarrecida.

\- Sim. Somente pedi vocês para ele, para que pudesse libertá-las. Realeza nada mais é do que escravidão e Evil Peaces significa ser escravo. Não concordo com a escravidão e quero libertá-las, para que possam viver como desejarem.

Elas se entreolham e depois, sorriem emocionadas, pedindo pela remoção, sendo que alguém parecia observá-lo através de um objeto e conforme o observava, esse vulto ficava pensativo.

Os Yondai Maous estavam surpresos, sendo que Grayfia ficava feliz por elas serem livres, enquanto desejava também ser livre e não ser serva, sabendo que era impossível por causa dos akumas antigos.

Quantas vezes não sonhou ser ela a educar o seu amado filho, podendo trata-lo como filho sempre e não somente nas folgas, assim como ficar junto do seu amado marido em igualdade e não atrás deste? Quantas vezes ela não sonhou com isso, sabendo que era um sonho impossível? Ela perdeu as contas. Era um sonho surreal, considerando o fato que era uma Lucifudge, que recebeu uma educação restrita e severa de submissão e obediência desde tenra idade, moldando-a para ser a melhor escrava, servil e obediente, presa a grilhões invisíveis de servidão, sendo que como uma Queen, a sua escravidão foi aprofundada.

Sirzechs não teve outra escolha, além de torna-la a sua Queen, para que assim ela não fosse obrigada a obedecer as ordens dos outros Gremorys, a salvando do harém de seu pai, Zeoticus, administrado por sua mãe, Venelana. Como Queen, era escrava pessoal dele e não dos outros, Gremory.

Portanto, era inalcançável ao seu pai pervertido que já havia demonstrado interesse em tê-la em seu harém e que sempre disfarçou a sua raiva ao ver que o seu filho a arrebatou, ao torna-la Queen de sua realeza.

Grayfia também temia a educação que Venelana dava a seu amado filho, pois, ela administrava o harém de seu marido e poderia ensinar valores errados, o tornando uma versão de Zeoticus, seu avô, em vez do seu marido, um homem de uma mulher só. Esse era o seu maior pesadelo. Senão fosse uma Lucifudge e Queen, poderia cuidar da educação de seu filho. Atualmente não podia, pois, uma serva não pode educar o seu mestre e o seu filho, era o seu mestre, pois, ele era um Gremory e ela, uma Lucifudge, uma família inferior que devia servidão aos Gremorys.

Mesmo não podendo ser livre, ficava feliz por eles serem livres.

Issei remove cada uma das peças, enquanto que Kiba comenta:

\- Antes de entrar aqui, estava me sentido mal. Agora, me sinto bem.

\- Estranho... – Issei comenta.

\- De fato, vocês se tornaram humanos. Não era para estarem bem no Submundo, se bem que esse local é estranho, por assim dizer. – Serafall comenta pensativa.

Nisso, ele retira todas as peças delas, para depois remover de Akeno e de Kuroka. Ele já havia removido a Evil Peace de Kiba, sendo que ao seu lado, aparece um circulo mágico e uma caixa de papelão. Ao olhar para dentro, avista alguém e Akeno fala:

\- É Gasper Vlaldi. Meio vampiro e meio humano, transformado em akuma.

Então, a meia anja caída se aproxima e sussurra a Gasper o que aconteceu, fazendo ele ficar desesperado e gritar dentro da caixa:

\- Vou ser torturado por Rias-sama! Perdoe-me Rias-sama! Perdoe-me, eu...

\- Calma. Toda a nobreza dela passou para mim. Ela não é mais sua mestra.

\- Então, você é o meu mestre?

\- Não. Seu amigo. Estou removendo as Evil Peaces de todos. Posso remover a sua? Assim, será livre.

\- Dará a minha liberdade, assim, dessa forma? – Gasper pergunta descrente.

\- Sim. Já fiz em todos. Só falta você.

\- O mundo é assustador.

Issei suspira e fala:

\- Olha, esse castelo é meu e é imenso. Tenho certeza que tem espaço de sobra para você ficar. Se quiser escolher um local, fique a vontade.

\- É sério? Eu posso escolher?

\- Sim. Agora, apareça para eu remover a peça. A remoção dói, mas, estará livre. O que me diz? Eu consigo diminuir a dor, mas, não faço ela desaparecer.

\- Eu aceito.

Nisso, ele sai da caixa, timidamente.

Issei se aproxima dele e usa o seu poder. Gasper sente dor, mas, sabe que seria pior sem a ajuda de Issei, sendo que Asia o cura, assim como fez com todos, após a remoção por parte do Hyoudou.

\- Issei senpai, parece que todos que não nasceram akuma, se tornaram humanos, após a remoção da Evil Peace. Akeno senpai se tornou meia Caída. Não tem mais as suas asas de akuma e sim, somente as de Caído. – Koneko fala.

\- Não sabia que era uma Caída. – Issei comenta surpreso.

Ela fica cabisbaixa, para depois falar:

\- Eu pedi para ninguém revelar isso. Eu odeio essas asas. Pensei que ainda continuaria com a de akuma. Mas, não... Não revelei antes, pois, você foi morto por uma Caída e disse mais de uma vez que odiava caídos. Eu sou meia humana e meia Caída. Não queria que me odiasse.

Issei se aproxima e fala, sorrindo:

\- Não me importo se é meia caída ou se é uma caída pura. Você é a Akeno senpai. Nada vai mudar isso. Além disso, talvez, ajam anjos Caídos decentes, já que há akumas descentes e akumas perversos. Por que não pode haver isso entre os Caídos? É assim entre os humanos, também. Há os bons, os neutros e os ruins.

\- Ise-kun...

Ela murmura com lágrimas nos olhos e ia se esfregar nele, quando ele recua e fala:

\- Saiba que todas vocês são as minhas irmãs queridas. Não quero mais ser rei de um harém. Não quero mais um harém. Eu quero ser mais poderoso, para defender aqueles que amo e busco o poder por mim mesmo. Após pensar e muito, descobri que queria ter um harém, pois, no íntimo, queria ser servido pelas mulheres. A submissão de uma mulher no harém era tentador. Mas, descobri que isso na verdade era uma fraqueza minha. Eu achava que somente as mulheres sendo servis, me fariam feliz. Eu imaginava a diversidade e adoraria no passado, ter bastante variação. Mulheres variadas para fazer sexo, sem ter a dor de cabeça dos relacionamentos monogâmicos que somente tinha uma mulher e nada mais. A quantidade e variedade me atraía. Cada dia, uma mulher diferente na cama ou então, várias em orgias ou não. Eu achava aborrecedor e maçante ter apenas uma mulher. Por que não ter várias, me satisfazendo, sem precisar me lembrar de datas de aniversário de namoro, aniversário de casamento e outras datas que via como sendo idiotas entre os casais? Assim como, não teria que aguentar ciúmes. Em um harém, não tem isso de datas ou de ciúmes. É tudo simples e descomplicado. Tudo isso me agradava. Fácil, prático, diverso e prazeroso. Uma relação monogâmica era complexa e exigia muito, além de lidar com ciúmes. No harém, não há ciúmes. Afinal, o homem é dividido. Mas, agora, analisando tudo, percebo que um harém era uma fuga das responsabilidades, assim como um ato de um homem que não desejava grandes responsabilidades e perder tempo nas datas especiais de uma mulher em um relacionamento monogâmico, além de não precisar aguentar ciúmes. Era a fuga de um homem para o que era mais prático e fácil, sem as complicações de uma relação monogâmica e tendo ampla variedade, nunca se enjoando da mesma mulher, pois, julgava que ficar com somente uma mulher, enjoaria, após algum tempo. Notei essa minha fraqueza e fuga de responsabilidades, somente tendo a de proteger. Portanto, decidi que não seria mais esse homem. Vou lutar para conquistar uma mulher por mim mesmo e mostrarei que posso ser alguém responsável e que se importa com sentimentos mais profundos, do que apenas o prazer pela diversidade. Isso foi possível, graças a um evento me fez pensar em muitas coisas e repensar minhas atitudes e atos. Por isso, em virtude disso tudo, desse "despertar", por assim dizer, decide mudar, me tornando com isso um verdadeiro guerreiro e saibam que não amo vocês, agora, como um homem ama uma mulher e sim, com um amor fraternal. Vocês são como minhas irmãs e juro que irei protegê-las com a minha vida.

Akeno e Asia ficam surpresas, sendo que a ex-freira, murmura:

\- Então, não posso mais dormir junto de você?

\- Não, imouto-chan.

\- Entendo.

\- O senpai mudou... Isso é incrível. – Koneko comenta surpresa.

\- Que bom que mudou, Issei. – Yuuto comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu peço desculpas por ter sido um péssimo amigo.

\- Desculpas aceitas.

Então, um círculo mágico pequeno surge de uma pulseira de Ravel, a deixando surpresa, sendo visível o rosto do seu irmão que é projetado no ar, com o mesmo falando:

\- Lhe dei essa pulseira para protegê-la do bastardo do Raiser. Eu podia ouvir tudo o que acontecia, para que assim, pudesse salvá-la, caso ele tentasse fazer algo com você. Eu ouvi o que Issei fez, assim como as palavras dele e sei que estará mais segura com ele, do que com a nossa família. Eu quero pedir desculpas por não ter impedido a sua punição, antes. Mas, acredite que no nosso treino de luta, mais tarde, eu iria proporcionar a maior dor que conseguisse nele e iria quebra-lo tanto, que não ia conseguir mais se regenerar por um bom tempo, de tão fraco que ficaria, após se regenerar inúmeras vezes contra mim, além de dificultar o acesso dele as lágrimas de fênix, para ele sofresse e sentisse dor o máximo possível. Aliais, eu pretendo fazer isso mais tarde. Ele irá pagar, amargamente, pelo que fez a você.

Então, ele conta os planos dos pais deles para ela, de adquiri-la de Raiser, apenas para oferta-la como escrava a outra pessoa em troca de status e de uma quantia volumosa de dinheiro, fazendo Issei rosnar, com vontade estraçalhar os pais dela, enquanto Ravel chorava.

\- Portanto, eu ordeno como líder do clã, que fique junto de Issei. Não acho que os bastardos dos nossos doadores de óvulos e espermatozoides permitiriam a sua saída tão facilmente. Issei Hyoudou, sei que não nos conhecemos. Eu notei que mudou e imploro para que cuide de minha imouto. Por favor. Farei o que desejar. Apenas mantenha Ravel-chan segura. Eu imploro.

\- Fique tranquilo. Não me deve nada, eu cuidarei dela. Vejo Ravel como uma imouto querida e que irmão mais velho eu seria senão protegesse a minha imouto-chan?

\- Verdade. Eu lhe agradeço e saiba que mesmo com você não desejando, tenho uma dívida de gratidão com você. Até mais, Ravel-chan.

\- Até mais, nii-san. Pode deixar que ficarei com o Issei.

\- Excelente. Cuide-se.

Issei nota que a ex-realeza de Raiser se aproxima e Isabela fala:

\- Poderíamos ficar em seu castelo? Aqui é mais seguro que lá fora. Podemos servi-lo como empregadas. Vai precisar de empregadas. Claro que eu gostaria de servir como guarda, assim como Kalarmine e Xueran. Já as demais, gostariam de ser empregadas. Nós já conversamos entre nós.

\- Bem, vocês tem razão, mas, não acho que terei dinheiro para pagá-las.

\- Se não tiver, tudo bem. Você deu a nossa liberdade. Acredite, nós que deveríamos pagar a você por isso, mas, como não temos dinheiro, para ficarmos em paz conosco mesmo, pedimos para sermos empregadas. É o mínimo que podemos fazer.

\- Bem, fiquem a vontade. Se puder pagá-las, assim eu farei. – ele promete.

Então, Ravel seca as lágrimas, sendo que Kiba comenta:

\- Nós somos humanos, agora e estamos no Submundo. Como isso é possível? Me senti mal, antes, mas, agora estou bem.

\- Põe estranho nisso. Vocês estão bem, mesmo? Quer que eu os leve ao mundo humano?

\- Não precisa. Por enquanto, ainda não.

\- Mas, como isso é possível? – Asia pergunta surpresa.

\- Verdade. Em tese, humanos não sobrevivem no Submundo. – Sirzechs fala curioso.

\- Creio que posso explicar. – uma voz ressoa no corredor e eles olham para a origem da voz.


	5. Missão Classe S e Libertação

Capítulo 5: Missão Classe S e Libertação

Ash, Wendy e Charle estavam juntos sentados numa mesa com ela tomando sorvete enquanto o meio saiyajin lia um livro, que Levy o emprestara com o título de "Os Patrulheiros da Galáxia". Ash havia perguntado a Levy o que ela estava sugerindo quando deu o livro a ele mas a azulada apenas riu achando que o moreno, estava brincando. Era uma boa história exceto que Ash duvidava que um regimento podia ter tantas vitórias, e tão poucos fracassos.

Ele culpou seu avô materno por fazê-lo pensar assim já que o homem era um sobrevivente da grande guerra. Ash não pode deixar de notar que Wendy havia olhado com ciúmes para Levy quando a jovem deu-lhe o livro. Se a McGarden notou ou não era um mistério pois ela deu a Wendy um livro sobre medicina.

A azulada colocou sua mão sobre a do moreno corando e Ash sorriu para ela enrolando a cauda, em sua cintura. Os dois então lembraram-se de como a sua relação começou uma noite atrás.

Flash Back On:

Havia um parque de diversões em Magnólia e como Natsu tinha ganho dois ingressos para ele numa missão mas não tinha interese em ir deu os mesmos para Ash, que convidou Wendy para ir com ele no mesmo. A jovem Dragon Slayer aceitou corando. Os dois haviam ido numa montanha-russa e se arrependeram quando saíram dela zonzos.

Wendy: Eu nunca mais irei andar numa montanha-russa.

Ash: Somos dois Wendy-chan. (os dois coram)

Wendy então vê uma barraquinha de jogos oferencendo prêmios. Os olhos dela brilham quando vê um bichinho de pelúcia parecido com um dragão que a faz lembrar de sua mãe. Ash nota o olhar de Wendy e estala os dedos com um sorriso indo até a barraquinha com ela o seguindo curiosa.

O jogo da barraca era acertar e derrubar uma pirâmide de garrafas. Uma veia surgiu na testa de Ash quando o dono da barraca, um adolescente na mesma idade dele e Wendy, ficou paquerando a azulada deixando-a desconcertada. O jovem Ketchum agarrou uma bola depois de colocar alguns jewels no balcão e a atirou na pirâmide, derrubando todas as garrafas.

Um "pequeno" efeito colateral foi o fato da bola ricochetear numa tábua da barraca acertando o "local sagrado", do pobre dono dela. Este caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

Ash (alegre): Eu ganhei.

Dono (gemendo): Escolha o seu prêmio e saia por favor.

Ash: O que você quer Wendy-hime (princesa)? (a azulada cora mas aponta para o bichinho que ela estava interessada) Ok. (pega e dá para ela fazendo-a corar ainda mais)

Wendy: Muito obrigada Ash-kun. (dá um beijo casto nos lábios dele fazendo-o corar e retribuir o favor antes de se separarem por falta de ar corando) Isso foi mágico. (corando)

Ash: Hum... (corando também) Estamos juntos agora?

Wendy: Não.

Ash (desapontado): Por que não?

Wendy (faz um beicinho fofo): Mira disse que você tem de me pedir em namoro primeiro.

Ash: Sério? (vê o olhar dela) Ok. Wendy Marvell aceita ser minha namorada? (a azulada o beija novamente)

Wendy: Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Ash (sorri): Sim.

Flash Back Off:

Os dois então tiveram outra lembrança. Era como eles haviam salvo a mãe de Lucy, Layla Heartphlia:

Flash Back On:

Layla suspirava desanimada enquanto caminhava pela mansão cumprimentando os empregados. Seu casamento parecia ir de mal a pior e se não fosse pelo fato que ela não queria traumatizar a sua filha, com o divórcio dela e seu marido ela já o teria feito. Ela chegou na sala de estar e estava prestes a tomar o chá quando uma mão enluvada agarrou a sua que segurva, a xicará.

Ela viu o dono da mão e viu um rapaz de cabelos espetados negros fazendo sinal para ela não tomar o chá. Layla estava prestes a perguntar a razão quando a moça de cabelo azul que estava com o rapaz derrubou um pouco no carpete. A loira arregalou os olhos ao ver e sentir uma fumaça que a deixou zonza mas o jovem a apoiou, fazendo-a olhar para ele agradecida.

Layla: Obrigado por me impedirem de ser envenenada.

O jovens fez sinal para ela segui-los e os três se esconderam atrás de uma pilastra da mansão. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Jude chegar na sala segurando uma faca como se estivesse procurando alguém.

Jude (tom psicótico): Layla... Onde está você querida? Eu preciso que você venha aqui.

Layla (pensa descrente): Ele veio me matar? Eu sei que o nosso casamento não está indo bem mas...

De repente alguém empurrou ela, Wendy e Ash para fora de seu esconderijo para em seguida usar colocar a mão em sua cabeça, fazendo-a gritar. Ash se virou e tentou golpear a pessoa que ele rapidamente notou ser do sexo feminino quando um do masculino agarrou a sua mão. O meio saiyajin notou que ambos tinham pele azul, cabelos brancos e vestes vermelhas e pretas.

O masculino o derrubou fazendo-o deslizar pelo carpete de costas. Ash se levantou e viu o homem elevar seu Ki fazendo uma aura vermelha surgir, em seu corpo. Ele de repente foi esfaqueado no ombro mas a faca quebrou quando atingiu sua pele, fazendo-o agarrar seu atacante (Jude) e jogá-lo no homem azul.

Percebendo que era uma luta que eles não podia vencer ele decidiu tomar a opção que todos os saiyajins, detestavam como um só. Recuar. Layla parou de gritar caindo inconsciente no chão e suas chaves celestiais voaram para longe dela.

Mulher (olha para Ash e Wendy sorrindo): Vocês podem lutar conosco ou pode ir salvar essa mulher pois a minha magia está corrompendo ela. Mas não podem fazer os dois.

Ash: Droga. (agarra Layla e Wendy e o pergaminho os leva de volta a Cúpula)

Wendy (preocupada): Quem eram aqueles dois?

Kaioshin: Os reponsáveis pelas alterações na história junto de Demigra. (olha para Layla desmaiada nos braços de Ash) Isso é ruim... (pega ela dos braços de Ash e a coloca numa câmara de recuperação)

Wendy: Eu me senti tão impotente de novo. (treme) Foi como com a Irene.

Kaioshin: Um dia vocês irão superar isso.

Flash Back Off:

Layla ainda estava se recuperando na Cupúla do Tempo. Quando ela soube que os dois estavam na guilda da filha a loira ficou animada e perguntou como Lucy estava. Contrangidos o casal explicou a ela como Lucy andava agindo assim como relatar o episódio com Aquarius.

Layla se entristeceu quando soube das ações de sua filha. Para animá-la o meio saiyajin convocou Aquarius e então as duas conversaram por horas colocando o papo em dia. De volta aos tempos atuais Erza se aproximou deles com seu tipíco olhar sério fazendo-os olharem para ela curiosos.

Erza: Yo. (olha para os três) Gostariam de vir comigo, Natsu, Happy, Gray e Lucy numa missão de Classe S?

Wendy (curiosa): Por que está nos fazendo esse convite Erza-san?

Erza: Como vocês dois são magos de Classe A assim como Natsu e Gray achei que seria uma boa experiência para ambos. (o casal se olhou e percebeu que era verdade)

Charle: E quanto a Lucy? Ela está na Classe C se não me engano.

Erza (sorriso maligno): Eu quero forçá-la a sair da guilda. Nenhum de nós irá protegê-la nessa missão entendem? (os dois acenam com sorrisos maldosos)

Wendy andava adiquirindo um lado meio sádico após uma missão "paralela" que eles havia recebido. Missões "Paralelas" eram aquelas que não possuíam impacto na linha de tempo principal que eles estavam trabalhando. A missão envolvia salvar uma Erza bebê de sua própria mãe que planejava sacrificá-la para ter um corpo humano mas mantendo, as habilidades de dragão.

Aquela versão de Irene estava no mesmo nível dos dois e Wendy tomou a sua chance de vingança. Charle ficou aterrorizada, a bebê Erza dormia tranquila e Ash não parava de falar o quanto a azulada era fofa. Depois disso curiosamente os dois começaram a dormir na mesma cama.

E por abordar esse assunto ao contrário de outras linhas de tempo Wendy não morava em Fairy Hills com as outras garotas. Chronoa havia arrumado uma casa grande para ela, Ash e Charle em Earth Land. A casa que Chronoa havia comprado para eles era grande, com dois andares, uma grande cozinha, sala de jantar, seu exterior era lindo e tinha seu próprio gramado fechado em cercas de madeira.

No interior haviam vários quartos que deixaram eles confusos por um tempo. Chronoa disse que alguns quartos eram para possíveis companheiros que alugariam a hospedagem antes de encontrar as próprias moradias. Os dois engoliram aquilo mas Charle não pode deixar de imaginar aquela casa com várias miniaturas dos dois dali a alguns anos.

Mais tarde estavam todos no porto de Hargeon e a maioria ficou com veias na testa ao ver o visual de Lucy. Ela estava usando um biquíni rosa, um sombreiro, uma bolsa tiracolo e nada mais. Aquilo não seria um problema se eles estivessem indo para a praia e não para uma missão Classe S.

Erza (veia na testa): Lucy o que pensa que está vestindo?

Lucy: Um biquíni?

Erza: Nós vamos cumprir uma missão que envolve altos riscos! E não passar um dia na praia!

Lucy: O que vocês acham rapazes? (tentando usar seu "sex apeal" neles) Eu devo mudar de roupa?

Ash (tom vazio): Deve.

Wendy: Você está parecendo uma prostituta. (Lucy sente levar um soco nessa)

Gray: O que ele disse. (bufa) Se a minha mestra estivesse aqui iria afogá-la.

Natsu: Você teve uma mestra?

Erza (interrompe): Vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. (se vira para a vaca loira) Agora vá trocar de roupa!

Lucy: Mas Fairy Hills é longe daqui Erza...

A verdade era que a loira queria usar o biquíni para seduzir Natsu mas este nem olhava para ela. O coração do Dragon Slayer de Fogo pertencia apenas a uma mulher.

Ash (um sorriso mal surge em sua face): Eu vou te dar uma "carona" Lucy. (Wendy o olha ciumenta pois ela pensou que ele estava se referindo a levar Lucy voando para Magnólia)

Lucy: Sério? Como pretende isso?

Ash: Uma "amiga" sua irá providenciar a carona. (todos menos Charle (que começou a ter uma idéia do que ele estava falando) ficaram confusos enquanto ele saca uma chave) Portão da Portadora das Águas, abra-te! Aquarius! (a sereia azul surge entediada)

Aquarius: Foi bom você ter me convocado pois eu terei um encontro em alguns minutos e esqueci de avisar.

Ash: Tudo bem. (sorri maliciosamente) A Lucy precisa de uma carona para Fairy Hills e eu achei que você amaria providenciá-la. (nesse momento todos entenderam o que o Ketchum quis dizer e começaram a sorrir com exceção de Lucy)

Aquarius (sorri): Já que ela pediu. (seu vaso surge)

Lucy: Eu posso ir sozinha! (correndo desesperada)

Aquarius: Preparar! Apontar! Fogo! (uma rajada de água é disparada de seu vaso atingindo a loira e mandando-a em direção ao dormitório das magas de Fairy Tail) Eu espero que você me convoque para fazer isso mais vezes! (dando risadas junto com os outros)

Lucy havia acabado de voltar e mandou um olhar assassino para Ash que a ignorou estando ocupado acariciando o cabelo de Wendy. Os dois estavam sentados numa árvore com a azulada no colo dele. Enquanto isso Natsu e Gray jogavam xadrez enquanto Erza e os exceed jogavam Uno.

Quando eles finalmente notaram sua presença se levantaram e guardaram os seus jogos. Porém na hora de embarcar no barco...

Natsu: Não vou entrar em um barco!

Erza: Por que não?

Natsu: Porque sempre que vamos num meio de transporte você se aproveita da situação para me socar no estômago, me fazer desmaiar e me colocar no seu colo! (Ash, Wendy e Charle olham para Erza que desvia o olhar e começa a assobiar "inocentemente" corada) Portanto não irei entrar nesse barco!

Erza (puxa um pacote de biscoitos do nada): Faria isso por um biscoito apimentado? (pisca) De onde eu tirei isso?

Natsu: Você pensa que sou um cachorro?

Gray: Por algum motivo eu acho que isso foi uma piada.

Wendy: Natsu se você não vai entrar no barco então como vai chegar a ilha?

Natsu (sorri): Voando oras.

Ash: Natsu eu sei que Happy pode levar você voando por aí mas não acho que ele tem tanta magia assim. (olha para o exceed azul) Sem ofensas.

Happy: Não levei.

Natsu: Ele poderia se eu pedisse Ash. Mas ele não precisa me levar pois eu vou voar até lá sozinho!

Gray (curioso): E como vai fazer isso Cabeça de Fósforo?

Natsu (sorri): Assim. (duas asas vermelhas surgem em suas costas)

Wendy (admirada): Como você fez isso?

Natsu: Com a idade vem a experiência pequeno gafanhoto. (ela infla as bochechas) Mas se quer mesmo saber eu vou te ensinar mais tarde.

Erza: Muito bem. Então Ilha Galuna aí vamos nós!

Dimensão DxD:

Todos se viraram e ficaram surpresos ao ver uma mulher com longos cabelos roxos, olhos de mesma cor, kimono branco e uma katana na cintura sugir da escuridão do corredor. Os Maous estavam ainda mais apreensivos pois não haviam notado a presença dela.

Mulher: Eu sou Miya Asama a humilde serva do clã Sacraed Dragon. (olha para Issei) Eu estive esperando por você a muito tempo jovem mestre.

Issei: Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu sou um membro do clã?

Miya: Eu estive num estado de hibernação e só poderia despertar se um membro entrasse neste castelo novamente.

Issei: Faz sentido...

Enquanto isso:

Vali o Hakuryuukou estava se perguntando o que diabos havia ocorrido antes dele chegar ali. Ele havia sido enviado por Azazel para impedir Kokabiel de destruir Kuoh mas aparentemente alguém já tinha feito esse serviço por ele.

Albion: Isso é trabalho do anfitrião de Ddraig.

Vali: Como tem tanta certeza Albion?

Albion: Só os hospedeiros de Ddraig fariam tanta destruição.

De volta ao Submundo:

Miya estava contando para Issei a história de seu clã. Ao que parece os membros haviam feito amizade com as outras facções antes da guerra entre elas estourar. Um sinal de amizade com a Facção dos Anjos foi quando eles criaram as Espadas Sagradas.

Issei: E eu sou o único ainda vivo?

Miya: Infelizmente sim Issei-sama. (mostra uma tapeçaria com diversas fotos com nomes sem cor embaixo deles) Quando um nome perde a cor quer dizer que ou familiar seu morreu.

Issei: Croire Lucifuge? "Lucifuge" não é o nome da esposa/empregada do Sirzechs-sama?

Ele havia ouvido falar sobre a história da Lucifuge no casamento de Rias e Raiser. O ruivo, antes acastanhado, ouviu que o filho dela e Sirzechs recebia educação da avó. O Issei de meses atrás não teria visto problemas nisso mas o atual estava preocupado.

Miya: Croire-sama foi adotada por seus avôs durante a guerra civil quando ela pediu asilo querendo manter neutralidade. Infelizmente o filho dela Euclides recusou querendo servir Rizevim.

Issei: Pobre Croire-san. (pisca de repente) Isso significa que Grayfia é minha prima?

Miya: Sim pois sua mãe e ela foram criadas como irmãs.

Issei (sorri): Então eu posso comprar a liberdade dela certo? Pois aqueles velhotes desprezíveis só proibiram ela e Sirzechs de comprar a própria liberdade.

Miya (sorri): Você é filho de sua mãe Issei-sama.

Issei: Minha mãe... (olhando para uma imagem) Como ela era?

Miya: Ela era uma mulher de força e vontade ferozes.

Earth Land:

Ilha Galuna:

Wendy: Que lerdeza... (observa Lucy no chão gemendo)

Lucy (exausta): Nós caminhamos a horas desde que chegamos aqui!

Happy: Na verdade foram apenas cinco minutos. Não seja tão fraca e sem resistência Lucy!

Gray: Eu preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro. (sai)

Ash: Para onde ele vai?

Charle: Vamos segui-lo? (todos fazem que sim)

Eles seguem Gray até todos chegarem a um templo e o Fullbuster os nota mas não se importou. No templo haviam escadas que levavam ao subsolo até eles chegarem numa espécie de caverna com um bloco de gelo gigante.

Erza: O que é isso dentro do gelo?

Gray: Isso é Deliora! Mas como o gelo de Ur está derretendo?

Charle: O que é Deliora?

Wendy: E quem é Ur?

Gray: Ur Milkovich era a minha mestra foi ela que me ensinou a magia Ice-Make. Deliora era um demônio que destruia tudo em seu caminho anos atrás e um dia eu fui atrás dele querendo vingança, pois ele matou a minha mãe destruindo a vila onde viviámos. Obviamente fui derrotado e se Ur não tivesse me salvado eu estaria morto.

Erza: E o que aconteceu com essa Ur? Ela deve ter o nível de um Mago Santo se ela prendeu Deliora nesse bloco de gelo.

Gray: Ela usou a magia chamada "Ice Shell" para prender Deliora e morreu fazendo isso.

Natsu (farejando o ar): Pessoal vem vindo alguém! (todos se escondem vendo duas pessoas chegarem)

Uma era um homem de vestes azuis e cabelo branco espetado e a outra uma mulher, de cabelos roxos com uma capuz.

Gray (arregala os olhos): Aquele é o Lyon! Ele estava sendo treinado por Ur também. (sussurrando)

Ash: E a outra?

Happy: Não faço a miníma idéia.

Mulher (bufando): Só metade do gelo derreteu até agora. Esse Ice Shell congelou muito bem.

Lyon: Não ajuda que Ur estava no nível de um Mago Santo... para uma mulher. (veias surgem nas testas da mulher misteriosa, Erza, Wendy e Charle)

Gray (bufa): E ao que parece ele se tornou um machista idiota durante esse tempo.

Mulher (se contém para não mata-lo): Quanto tempo ainda resta? Vários magos de Fairy Tail estão aqui nessa ilha. Incluindo uma de Classe S.

Lyon: Não se preocupe. Vou mandar eles se apressarem. (os dois saem dali)

Ash: O que faremos agora?

Erza: Temos de descobrir como o gelo está derretendo e uma maneira de parar isso. (olha para Deliora inda congelado)

Lucy: E como faremos isso? Não somos tão espertos quanto a Levy.

Erza: Que é dez vezes mais útil que você.

Happy: Por que você não invoca o Horollogium?

Lucy: Ainda bem que eu pensei nisso! (todos olham para ela pensando que a loira enlouqueceu enquanto ela pega a chave de prata e invoca Horollogium) Ei Horollogium você sabe como o gelo está sendo derretido?

Horollogium reconhece a magia sobre o Ice Shell e então explica que ela vem do o ritual Moon Drop que reúne o poder da lua, um poder que pode dissipar qualquer magia incluindo Ice Shell. Ele acrescenta que o mero uso do Moon Drop em uma escala tão grande pode ser a causa de maldição da ilha, que foi dita no papel da missão.

Se eles interromperem o ritual a magia cessaria.

Lucy: Bem temos as informações.

Gray: Eu vou lidar com Lyon. Isso é pessoal. (corre na direção que Lyon foi)

Happy: E a gente?

Natsu: Eu e Erza vamos encontrar quem está fazendo o ritual e impedi-los de continuar. (olha para Wendy, Charle, Ash e Happy) Vocês fiquem aqui. (eles saem)

Lucy (indignada): E eu?

Wendy: Tente não ser sequestrada. (a loira rosna antes da sair dali)

Ash: Alguém quer jogar Uno? (mostra um baralho do dito jogo)

De repente um velho chegou fazendo eles pararem. Ele disse:

"Então o que disseram sobre os magos de Fairy Tail estarem por aqui era verdade."

Wendy (sentindo o cheiro dele): Ei você tem um cheiro familiar.

Ash (concorda): Parece aquela mulher encapuzada de mais cedo.

Velho: Ugh... Isso é chato! (ele ou melhor dizendo ela muda para a mulher encapuzada) Como vocês sabiam?

Wendy: Nunca subestime os narizes de Dragon Slayers (em pensamento) ou dos Saiyajins. (fala) O que quer?

Mulher (que nós sabemos que na verdade é Ultear): Eu só queria avisa-los que se vocês não impedirem o ritual Deliora será liberto em quarenta minutos. E além disso tem uma menina presa numa cela por aqui. Até mais! (some num brilho de magia)

Dimensão DxD:

Sirzechs se surpreendeu quando ele foi chamado por Issei ao castelo dele sendo que o jovem, havia dito que Grayfia precisava estar presente, pois o assunto que ele desejava discutir a envolvia. Isso deixou ambos curiosos se perguntando o que o jovem queria falar com eles. Quando Sirzechs e Grayfia chegaram ao castelo se surpreenderam quando notaram uma fina barreira sagrada, que não os prejudicou.

Eles foram atendidos por uma das ex-escravas de Raiser que os indicou para ir a sala de reuniões. Lá eles se encontraram com Issei e Miya.

Issei: Boa noite Sirzechs-sama e Grayfia-san. Eu sei que vocês estão curiosos para saber por que eu os chamei aqui.

Sirzechs: Estamos Issei-san.

Issei: Miya-san explique para eles por favor.

Miya: É claro Issei-sama. (olha para Sirzechs e Grayfia) Grayfia-san você é prima de Issei-sama.

Grayfia (confusa): Mas eu sou uma Lucifuge e...

Miya: Sua mãe havia sido adotada pelos avós de Issei-sama. Eles queriam oferecer a mesma proteção para você e seu irmão mas o clã começou a ser atacado por essa época.

Sirzechs: Entendo. Mas ainda não explica o porque você nos chamou aqui.

Issei (sorri): Eu posso comprar a liberdade da sua esposa e adotá-la no meu clã. (o Maou e a empregada arregalam os olhos) Grayfia enfim vai poder ter tudo o que ela merece e o filho de vocês poderá chamá-la de mãe. O que acha?

Sirzechs: Por favor faça isso!

Alguns minutos mais tarde a transação fora feita e papéis foram assinados indicando que Grayfia agora era livre, e seu sobrenome não era mais Lucifuge, e sim Sacred Dragon. Ela e Sirzechs haviam chorado emocionados antes de se beijarem enquanto a roupa de empregada dela mudava para um lindo vestido verde, com um dragão oriental dourado. Ela olhou para Issei curiosa nessa.

Issei (sem graça): Presente para comemorar sua libertação oneechan.

Miya: Ara, ara. Você se esqueceu de algo Grayfia-sama. (tira a renda de empregada da cabeça dela) Você não precisa mais disso.


	6. A Ira de Gray

Natsu e Erza conseguem...

Então, Natsu acaba...

Enquanto isso, Erza...

Ash e Wendy encontram...

Gray fica irado ao descobrir que...

Enquanto isso, próximo do litoral da ilha...

Natsu e Erza correm por um corredor e saem na base de uma espécie de pirâmide, começando a subir a mesma, sendo que enfrentam alguns magos com capas e máscaras do caminho, que após enfrentarem a ruiva, imploram por misericórdia, enquanto são deixados, inconscientes e vivos.

Mais para frente, conforme sobem uma escada, ficam de frente a luz da lua que entrava através de um círculo mágico, reconhecendo como o que incidia sobre o gelo, como sendo o Moon Drip.

O grupo que estava realizando a magica é pego de surpresa e eles tentam rebater, sendo que para Natsu e Erza, eles não eram nada, até que salta um mago na frente deles, usando calça e com cara de cachorro que fala, mostrando as suas garras verdes.

\- Essas garras liberam um choque em quem eu tocar. Não vou deixar que interrompam o ritual.

O rosado e a ruiva olham para ele, descrentes, achando o mago na frente deles um imbecil por revelar os seus poderes. E se era tão patético, nem compensava a perca de tempo em enfrenta-lo, sendo que desviam facilmente dos ataques dele, até que Natsu fala:

\- Tem algo na sua cabeça. Parece um bicho.

E como esperado, ele põe a mão na cabeça e leva o choque, caindo inconsciente no chão.

\- Patético... – Happy comenta – Aquele tal de Lyon não sabe escolher subordinados. Só encontramos magos patéticos que ofendem os magos ao se intitularem como um.

Então, surge outro de roupa verde e trança que fala, olhando aborrecido para o mago inconsciente:

\- Idiota. Era para atacarmos juntos. Pelo visto, caiu no velho truque de ter algo na cabeça. – nisso, olha para eles, arrogantemente – Eu sou Yuuka e não poderão me derrotar.

\- Derrotamos esse imbecil e os outros eram fracos. Você não parece ser forte. – o rosado comenta.

\- Não me compare a esses lixos.

\- Como você o enfrentou, é a minha vez, Natsu. – a ruiva fala, invocando a sua espada – Vamos ver como ele se sai em uma luta contra mim.

\- Erza! Isso é maldade. Ele era patético. Nem foi uma luta. – Natsu comenta aborrecido.

\- Azar o seu. – ele olha para o mago – Venha!

\- Lamento, mas, sou do tipo defensivo. Eu a desafio a me atacar. - ele fala, concentrando a sua magia no braço, fazendo surgir um círculo mágico.

\- Bem, que seja. – ela fala e desaparece da vista dele.

Antes que ele percebesse a movimentação da ruiva, ela o nocauteia com o cabo da espada na nuca, fazendo Yuuka ficar inconsciente e comenta, após suspirar:

\- Devia ter dosado. Ele veio se achando o tal. Depois, revelou que é tão medíocre quanto os outros. Simplesmente, patético.

\- Bem, considerando o quanto era patético, nem compensava lutar contra ele. Pelo visto, teremos só lixo.

\- Sem ninguém orando, o Moon Drip cessou. – Happy comenta.

Então, eles avistam uma sombra imensa e olham um rato gigantesco, voando no céu ao usar a cauda como uma hélice, sendo que usava um avental e acharam bem bizarro e ao olharem mais atentamente, observam alguém em cima do mesmo que voa em direção a vila e rapidamente, eles descem, seguindo o rato, temendo o pior.

Em cima do mesmo, estava Sherry, chorando, sendo que não queria usar a Angélica, sua rata de estimação, para atacar pessoas inocentes.

Quando estava prestes a dar a ordem contrária, ela cerra os punhos e os dentes se lembrando de Cherria e a ameaça de Lyon de estuprar e torturar a sua prima. Ele já estuprava, ela, Sherry e não queria que a sua prima passasse pelo mesmo inferno.

A rata olhava com pena para a sua amiga, sabendo o quanto ela sofria ao seguir as ordens de Lyon e ela mesma quis abocanha-lo e não tentava fazer nada, pois, sabia que Sherry e Cherria pagariam o preço por desobedecê-lo e pelo ataque contra ele.

Tristemente, a rata voava em direção a vila e se posicionava em cima dela, se preparando para virar o balde, olhando para a sua amiga que chorando, não consegue pronunciar a ordem e apenas consente, fechando os olhos, não querendo ver as pessoas inocentes, amaldiçoadas em akumas, pois, eles não eram cruéis, sendo mortos pela substância.

A rata vira, sendo que elas ouvem uma voz e veem um brilho, olhando para baixo, mais precisamente para uma mulher, sendo que há um círculo mágico embaixo dela:

\- Kansou! Kongou no Yoroi (金剛の鎧)!

Surge uma armadura com um alto poder defensivo e um escudo de duas partes que se junta formando uma, surgindo um circulo mágico imenso que envolve toda a vila.

A substância escorre para os lados e cai na Terra adjacente a vila, destruindo algumas árvores e fazendo uma vala circula ao dissolver parte do solo. Mas, de resto, a vila está intacta e Sherry suspira de alívio pela intervenção.

\- Tome isso! Karyuu no Tekken (火竜の鉄拳)!

Elas ouvem alguém exclamando e surge um rosado com o punho em chamas, voando com asas dracônicas e o mesmo acerta o punho no rosto da rata enorme, que perde o equilíbrio e cai no chão.

No último instante, Angélica pega Sherry com a mão, a impedindo de cair, sendo que ela apenas cai a um metro do chão, não sendo uma queda fatal, enquanto a queda da rata provocava um terremoto.

Na vila, Erza havia pedido para os moradores saírem da vila e ficarem perto das ruinas, que era mais seguro e fica surpresa quando eles revelam que não conseguem se aproximar e não falaram nada antes, pois, temiam que não acreditassem neles.

Por isso, nenhum deles foi até as ruínas do templo para ver o que acontecia no local.

Essa resposta deixa a ruiva pensativa, fazendo ela ter uma ideia do que ocorria, embora estivesse determinada a descobrir mais coisas e confiando em Natsu, de que ele iria cuidar da situação, decide fazer novos questionamentos aos aldeões que respondem as dúvidas dela, estranhando muitas das perguntas, enquanto não compreendendo muitas delas.

Nesse interim, a ruiva havia desfeito o Kansou, voltando a armadura básica, colhendo mais dados, antes de confirmar a sua hipótese.

No local, Angélica havia se levantando e avançou contra Natsu, que exclama:

\- Se afaste, Happy! Vai ficar perigoso.

\- Aye Sir!

Então, o exeed se afasta.

O animal imenso tenta acertá-lo com uma chicotada de sua cauda, com o mesmo desviando, sendo que com ele no ar, após saltar, ela tenta usar as suas garras e ele desvia, usando a enorme pata dela como impulso, sendo que ao avançar para a cabeça da rata, o imenso animal abre as mandíbulas e tentar mordê-lo.

Natsu gira o corpo e concentra chamas no pé, dando um chute potente de fogo nas mandíbulas da rata, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, apenas para ver o mago de fogo concentrando seus poderes, formando uma esfera de fogo flamejante nas mãos, a erguendo com as duas mãos, para depois lançar em direção a rata, exclamando:

\- Karyuu no Kouen (火竜の煌炎)!

Atingida pela explosão, a rata começa a cair, sendo que o rosado finaliza ao usar novamente o seu punho envolto em chamas no rosto do animal enorme:

\- Karyuu no tekken!

O animal cai com um estrondo, sendo que no último instante, antes de perder a consciência, consegue inclinar seu corpo de forma mais lateral, passando longe de Sherry que abria os olhos e ao ver a sua amiga caída no chão, exclama com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Angélica! Angélica! – ela vê o mago pousando no chão e com lágrimas no rosto, ela concentra a sua magia e exclama – Vai pagar por machucar a Angélica! Tome isso! Uddo Douru (木人形)!

Ela faz duas árvores ganharem vida ao fazer surgir um círculo mágico na sua frente e as árvores começam a atacar, até que ela avista um monte de pedra empilhada.

A maga observa ele as destruindo facilmente com as chamas e fala:

\- Veremos como se sai com as pedras! Rokku Douru (岩人形)!

Então, as pedras se juntam e surge um gole imenso feito de pedras aglutinadas, que avança com o punho contra Natsu que desvia, sendo que usando o seu outro braço, ela pega mais pedras próximas dali e exclama, criando mais um golen:

\- Rokku Douru!

Agora, são dois golens imensos, atacando o rosado, que desvia dos golpes e os bloqueia, sendo que demonstra que sente um pouco os ataques.

"Se não fosse aquele bastardo, poderia viver em paz com a minha prima! Angélica poderia viver em paz, também. Ela é pacifica! Todas nós podíamos viver em paz, senão fosse o desgraçado do Lyon! Por culpa dele, temos que lutar. Por culpa dele, Angélica foi ferida. Foi tudo por culpa dele e não desse mago. Mas, se eu não lutar a sério, alguém pode me denunciar a aquele bastardo. Com certeza há alguém observando a nossa luta. Eu preciso lutar com tudo. Só espero que ele aguente. Não quero mais machucar inocentes!"

Durante o confronto com o Golen, Natsu nota que o olhar de raiva da maga, foi substituído por um de tristeza, sendo visível as lágrimas que transbordavam de seus orbes. Inclusive, ele não sentia raiva pela magia dela. Não sentia desejo de lutar. Na verdade, tinha a impressão que lutava a força. Claro, dando tudo de si, mas, a magia é um reflexo do coração das pessoas e a magia dela refletia a sua dor e o fato de estar lutando por ser obrigada. Não havia o desejo de lutar na magia. Havia apenas tristeza e dor.

Inclusive, pensando agora, também não sentiu raiva nos ataques da rata. Não sentiu desejo de mata-lo ou no íntimo de luta. Claro, usou a sua cauda, garras e mandíbulas, mas, era diferente de outras vezes que enfrentou feras. Elas tinham o desejo claro de estraçalhar ele. Era uma sensação. Havia o desejo de matar. Um desejo nítido nos golpes. Mas, os da rata não tinha nada disso.

Na verdade, se fosse comparar a maga e a rata, a sensação era a mesma de ambas. Havia a tristeza, a dor e o fato de não lutarem porque queriam, inclusive, nos ataques da rata, podia sentir um sentimento de proteção, como se o atacasse para proteger a maga de cabelos rosados, inclusive, quando ele viu a rata imensa caindo, notou a maga perto demais do animal e que poderia ser esmagada.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, viu que o animal, antes de perder a consciência, virou para o lado ao avistar a maga inconsciente. Os olhos se abriram lentamente e viu que o animal procurou rolar o corpo para a direita, tirando o seu braço da direção de Sherry.

Ele agradecia por não ter usado todo o seu poder contra a rata, pois, poderia acabar matando-a. Inclusive, ao sentir tudo isso, ele decidiu finalizar a luta contra a rata o mais rápido possível e fica aliviado ao ver que ela continuava inconsciente.

Longe dali, Ash e Wendy, decidem seguir o rastro do cheiro da mulher, em vez de procurar a esmo pelos vários tuneis daquele templo antigo e após vários minutos, avistam um local com celas e ao se aproximarem de um, onde ouviam batimentos cardíacos, encontram uma criança chorando em um canto, que se assusta ao vê-los nas grades de sua cela.

Wendy fala gentilmente:

\- Nós viemos salvá-la.

\- Vão me salvar? Mas, e a minha prima, Sherry? Lion é muito poderoso.

\- Não é. Nós somos mais poderosos do que ele, acredite, assim como Gray, que vai enfrenta-lo. – Ash fala determinado.

\- Mas...

\- Você é usada para chantagem? – Charl pergunta, tristemente, com pena da criança.

\- Sim. Minha prima tem que obedecer aquele desgraçado ou ele fará maldades comigo. Eu não sei que maldades são, mas, minha prima fica aterrorizada quando ele fala sobre isso.

Ash suprime um rosnado de raiva e segurando as barras, duas delas, ele as abre, puxando para o lado, surpreendendo Cherria, pois, ele fazia como senão fosse nada e ao olhar para os olhos deles, a azulada fala:

\- Confie em nós. Se você não sair daqui, sua prima vai pensar que aquele bastardo ainda a detém. Se sair daqui, vamos procura-la e mostrar que já está a salvo. – Wendy fala gentilmente, estendendo a mão a ela.

A criança olha dela, para Ash e após testemunhar ele abrindo facilmente as barras, concorda com a cabeça, decidindo acreditar neles, pois, via a sua prima chorando e se desesperando. Ela queria fazer algo por ela.

Então, ao se aproximar deles, mostra algemas douradas em seus punhos e eles arqueiam o cenho, com ela falando:

\- Tenho a minha magia. Mas, como não a domino, não consigo usar plenamente. Essas algemas fazem com que a minha magia continue instável e quando ele vem na cela, vem junto da minha prima. Meu poder pode matar, pois, não tenho controle e essas algemas deixam a minha magia mais descontrolada. Por isso, não posso usá-la.

Eles estudam as algemas e Charl fala:

\- Parece que são impossíveis de serem quebradas por magia... – Cherria fica triste ao ouvir isso – Mas, parece que se alguém for forte o suficiente, no quesito força bruta e tolerante a dor, pode rompê-la. Li uma vez em um livro de magia, sobre essas algemas douradas. Se Cherria tivesse controle sobre a sua magia, essas algemas não iriam influenciá-la. Mas, ela não deteve o controle da magia antes delas serem colocadas. Logo, não consegue controlar.

Ela olha esperançosa para eles, sendo que fica surpresa ao ver que o jovem de cabelos negros espetados se preparava para quebrar as algemas nos pulsos na base da força e pergunta preocupada:

\- Mas, não vai doer?

\- Sim. Mas, não se preocupe. Digamos que sou resistente a dor.

\- Isso é verdade. Ash é o único que conseguiria destruir essas algemas. – a exeed fala.

Então, ele começa, sendo que ela vê a eletricidade percorrê-lo, com ele cerrando os dentes, com a face contorcida em dor, mas, mesmo assim não cedendo e nem desistindo, enquanto permanecia apertando as algemas, com as duas ficando surpresas ao ver que as algemas estavam trincando e após alguns minutos, os trincos percorrem as algemas por completo e elas quebram, com os pedaços caindo no chão, nos pés da jovem.

Ash se curva, respirando com dificuldade, sendo curado por Wendy, enquanto que Cherria chorava emocionada ao ver os pulsos sem as algemas.

Após ele ser curado, o meio saiyajin se levanta e fala:

\- Vamos procurar a sua prima. Depois vou procurar o Gray. Ele precisa saber o que esse bastardo fez.

Então, ela segue o casal, emocionada e imensamente feliz por estar livre.

Longe dali, Gray vai virar um corredor, quando um vulto surge, com ele vendo que estava ocultada a maior parte do corpo. Porém, consegue identificar como sendo de uma mulher, embora o rosto não pudesse ser visto.

Rapidamente, ele se põe em guarda e Ur fala:

\- Não vim para lutar. Dois dos seus amigos já salvaram a menina que o bastardo do Lyon mantinha presa, sendo usada como chantagem contra a prima, que era usada como escrava sexual por ele, sendo estuprada e tendo que aguentar os estupros e servi-lo, para que ele não fizesse o mesmo com a sua prima de apenas nove anos.

Gray fica chocado, enquanto que a mulher desaparecia no outro corredor e após alguns minutos, ele cerra os dentes e torce os punhos, sentindo uma ira sem precedentes. Ele nunca imaginou que Lyon faria algo assim e ao saber do que ele fez, sentindo pelas palavras que a mulher falava que era verdade, o mago do gelo sentiu seu ódio alcançar novos patamares e decide jurar pela mestra deles que acabaria com aquele que ousava usar a magia de uma mulher digna como Ur, a mestra dele, para algo tão perverso. Para o Fullbuster, o crime dele havia acabado de ser elevado a um patamar ainda mais repulsivo. Agora, os motivos para encontra-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelos seus crimes, se elevou. Seus poderes aumentavam conforme o seu ódio ficava mais forte.

Ele torna a procurar Lyon, enquanto decidia que uma simples surra não seria o suficiente. Talvez seria só em relação ao ato dele de libertar Deliora do gelo, que era a mestra deles, Ur, que transformou o seu corpo em gelo. O que eles fez com essas duas garotas faz com que só uma surra não seja o suficiente. Ele vai garantir, pessoalmente, que ele nunca mais possa fazer mal a outra mulher e que muito menos, usará magia novamente, sendo que a morte era algo bom demais para ele. O inferno dele merecia ser na terra, com ele vivo.

Lucy, que estava andando pelos corredores, vira em um e havia um grupo de magos, conversando algo e se prepara para correr dali.

Porém, ao ver um deles se masturbando, a parte, no grupo, ela fica hipnotizada e começa a sentir o seu corpo quente, não conseguindo compreender porque havia começado a percorrer o seu próprio corpo com as suas mãos, ávidas, tentando aliviar o calor que a tomava, abafando um gemido.

Ela começa a se masturbar, mas, sente que não é o suficiente. Ela precisava de mais. Ela sente que precisava senti-lo dentro de si, em uma urgência cada vez mais ensandecida, até que não consegue mais se conter e retirando a sua roupa, com as chaves caindo junto da saia curta, que mal tampava o início de suas coxas, o homem que se masturbava, imaginando que estava com uma mulher, é surpreendido ao ver uma loira nua, ensandecida, fazendo sexo oral nele.

O ato de Lucy chama a atenção dos outros que ficam em choque, enquanto ficavam estarrecidos ao verem o quanto a loira parecia uma mulher possuída pela luxúria.

\- Ela é uma ninfomaníaca?!

\- Ninfomaníaca? – outro pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Veja o comportamento dela. Parece uma cadela no cio que não pode ver um macho que já se esfrega e...

Então, antes que ele pudesse continuar falando, as suas roupas são retiradas, com ela largando o outro que havia chegado ao ápice rápido, graças a administração selvagem dela.

Após as suas roupas serem arrancadas com selvageria, ela abocanha vorazmente o membro dele, começando a fazer sexo oral ao usar as suas mãos para masturbar os outros dois que estavam no lado dele, um de cada lado, enfiando a mão dentro das calças deles.

\- Ela... é... mesmo uma... ninfomaníaca. – ele falava entre gemidos roucos.

Lucy não conseguia compreender o fogo que a tomava e o motivo dela estar sedenta para prova-los. Só sabia que a sua intimidade pulsava e que sua essência escorria pelas suas pernas. Ela sentia que seu corpo implorava por eles. Só sabia que precisava se satisfazer e que se não se satisfizesse, iria enlouquecer. Ela não podia ver um membro na sua frente, sem se derreter.

Uma ninfomaníaca era uma mulher viciada, extremamente, em sexo e que não podia se controlar, ainda mais ao ver um corpo desejoso. As ninfomaníacas perdiam completamente a razão e só se acalmavam, após serem saciadas, sendo que podia demorar em serem saciadas, se tornando enlouquecidas por sexo, desejando a todo o momento.

Então, eles se entreolham e retiram as suas roupas, começando uma orgia, com Lucy perdendo a sua virgindade, enquanto parecia enlouquecia, sendo que estava completamente sedenta, como uma viciada em sexo. Ela somente queria prova-los e eles ficaram felizes ao terem encontrado uma ninfomaníaca, sentindo que podiam "tirar o atraso", enquanto a loira parecia insaciável, fazendo questão de provar todos, seguindo-se uma orgia intensa.

Sem ninguém mais saber da orgia que acontecia em um corredor, Ash e Wendy, seguidos por Cherria, estavam fora da pirâmide e decidiram se dirigir para um local onde parecia ter uma batalha, sendo que ao avistar um Golem de pedra, a rosada disse animada:

\- Tenho certeza que é a magia da Sherry-chan! Mas, que chamas são essas?

\- São do Natsu. Vamos! Subam nas minhas costas. – o meio saiyajin fala, se agachando na frente delas.

Elas fazem isso e ele parece voar, enquanto saltava para uma árvore, se deslocando, velozmente, usando os galhos, dando saltos de tamanho considerável, com o vento batendo no rosto delas, sendo que Cherria estava especialmente animada, exclamando:

\- Parece que estamos voando! Sugoi!

Os olhos da criança de nove anos brilhavam e Wendy não pode deixar de sorrir, aliviada, que apesar de estar em uma cela, ela não havia sido judiada, pois, era capaz de ter a mesma reação de uma criança inocente.

Então, no local da luta, Ash pousa e rapidamente, Natsu e Sherry olham para eles e o dragon slayer vê que os Golens para de se mexer e a menina junto de Ash, não tendo mais do que nove anos, salta para o chão e chorando corre até a sua prima que a abraça, chorando. Ambas choravam e a mais velha se curva, dobrando os joelhos, chorando emocionada ao ver que a sua amada prima não tinha mais as algemas e pergunta, confusa:

\- Como conseguiu fugir? E as suas algemas? Quem as removeu?

\- Eles me salvaram. O homem com cauda de macaco abriu as grades como senão fossem nada e quebrou as minhas algemas.

\- Ele aguentou a dor extrema? – ela olha para o de cabelos ônix, estarrecida.

\- Não foi nada.

Sherry abraça a sua prima, chorando, dando beijos no rosto dela, para depois correr até o saiyajin o abraçando, enquanto chorava e Wendy não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes, embora compreendesse que era um abraço de gratidão, sendo que em seguida, Sherry abraça Wendy, chorando, sendo que agradecia a ambos, sem parar.

\- Está tudo bem. O que importa é que estão salvas. Agora, não precisa mais obedecer a ele.

\- Muito obrigada. Não tenho palavras para agradecê-los. – ela fala chorando emocionada, abraçada a sua prima.

\- Bem, pelo visto, a nossa luta terminou. Fico feliz que estão juntas. Senti pela sua magia e pelos golpes daquela rata que lutavam contra a sua vontade.

\- Angélica é muito doce e gentil. Ela é pacifica, acredite.

Nisso, a rata desperta e inicialmente fica alarmada ao ver o rosado perto de sua amiga e rosna, até que sente alguém a abraçando e ao olhar para baixo vê Cherria, que exclama emocionada:

\- Fico feliz que está bem, Angélica-chan!

A rata fica emocionada e encosta seu focinho nela, que o acaricia, sendo que Sherry dá carinho na sua rata que fica feliz, guinchando com alegria ao vê-las bem. Ash, Wendy e Natsu se aproximam da rata e delas, sendo que o animal fica alerta, para depois as rosadas a acalmarem, explicando o que aconteceu, fazendo ela relaxar.

\- De fato, ela parece bem dócil. – Happy comenta surpreso.

Erza surge, sendo que fala, seriamente:

\- Acho que já compreendi o que acontece com essa ilha. Como vi que estava se virando bem, conversei com os aldeões e descobri algumas coisas, inquietantes. Além disso, eu já sei como desfazer os efeitos do Moon Drip. Eu voltei a analisar o templo e o que eles me contaram.

\- Bem, se já sabe, o que estamos esperando? Vamos! – Natsu exclama animado.

Nisso, com todos consentindo, eles o seguem, sendo que Sherry pede para a rata se esconder e ambas os seguem, pois, era mais seguro estar com eles. Os golens dela, ainda parcialmente intactos, a seguem.

Eles entram no templo e Sherry os deixa ocultos, ali perto, para usá-los em caso de necessidade.

Longe dali, Gray alcança Lyon em uma espécie de altar, sendo que o mesmo se vira para ele, sorrindo malignamente, falando:

\- Vejo que temos alguns ratos nessa ilha. E eu que pensei que a Angélica era a única. Você acha que...

Antes que pudesse continuar falando, Gray o golpeia fortemente no rosto e concentra gelo nos punhos, começando a golpear Lyon sem parar, chegando ao ponto de arrancar sangue pela boca do mesmo, que consegue bloquear um soco, se afastando, concentrando a sua magia com apenas uma mão, exclamando:

\- Ice Maker! Snow Tiger (白虎)!

Um tigre imenso de gelo surge e se desloca até Gray, abrindo as suas mandíbulas. Com a franja cobrindo os olhos, ele concentra a sua magia, usando as duas mãos e Lyon comenta:

\- Usa magia com as duas mãos? É mesmo patético!

Ele salta e exclama:

\- Ice Maker! Prison (牢獄)!

Então, uma jaula feita de gelo prende o tigre que luta para se libertar, sendo que Lyon mexia as mãos freneticamente e fica desesperado ao ver que o tigre de gelo não conseguia romper as grades:

\- Mas... como...?!

\- Magia feita com apenas uma mão se torna instável, seu bastardo! Foi o que Ur nos ensinou!

Então, ao chegar perto do mesmo, Lyon concentra a sua magia e exclama, fazendo um círculo mágico na frente dele:

\- Ice Maker! Eagle (大鷲)!

\- Ice Maker! Ice Bringer (氷魔剣)!

Com o rosto imerso em fúria, sendo algo que aterrorizou Lyon, pois, era uma face assustadora, Gray, que não abrandava o seu avanço, enquanto retalhava sumariamente os pássaros de gelo com as suas espadas de gelo, fica frente-a-frente com seu ex-parceiro de treino, que tenta usar mais uma magia, sendo que não consegue, pois, uma das espadas de Gray atinge a sua virilha, fazendo ele gritar fino de dor, como uma mulherzinha, enquanto que o cabo da outra espada de gelo se choca embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo o mesmo cair, sendo que grita ainda mais, após Gray estripar o seu membro, sendo que a espada gelada, fazia o sangue coagular, impedindo que ele sangrasse.

Então, Gray o ergue pelo pescoço e o joga no alto, desferindo golpes consecutivos com a sua espada de gelo nele, retalhando o seu corpo, sendo que depois, com o mesmo coberto em sangue, mas, ainda vivo, ele amputa os braços de Lyon e as pernas, deixando um toco do mesmo, que é golpeado, violentamente, várias vezes, fazendo o mesmo golfar sangue, para depois ser jogado no chão.

Lyon gritava em dor e em desespero ao se ver sem as suas extremidades e castrado, enquanto era arrastado por Gray.

No caminho, ele encontra Ash, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Sherry e Cherria, sendo que ele pega e mostra Lyon que gritava.

Sherry sorri malignamente, imensamente feliz pelo que aconteceu a ele e Cherria percebe que não sente nenhuma pena do estado dele.

Então, eles notam que Cherria olha para fora e Ash se aproxima, perguntando:

\- O que houve?

\- Por que o Moon Drip está ativado?

\- O quê?! – Erza fica estarrecida.

Nisso, eles se aproximam e percebem que de fato, o Moon Drip está ativado.

Rapidamente, eles sobem até onde estava o ritual e avistam o mago com cara de cachorro, acordado, executando a magia.

\- Bastardo!

Erza se desloca, velozmente, até o mago com cara de cachorro, que não vê o movimento dela, que o acerta na nuca com o cabo da espada.

Então, eles sentem um abalo no templo e ouvem um rugido que reverbera pela construção e aterrorizado, Gray murmura, suando frio:

\- Deliora... despertou.

Então, todos descem correndo as escadas.

Longe dali, Lucy já estava satisfeita e ao se levantar do último membro, sendo que o que estava a penetrando por trás, em seu ânus, já estava satisfeito, eles ouvem o rugido e aterrorizados, os homens fogem, sendo que a loira também fica aterrorizada e se vestindo de qualquer jeito, decidindo procurar um lago para se banhar, pega as suas chaves que estavam próximos dela e sai correndo, seguindo os outros que fugiram.

Então, após os minutos mais longos de suas vidas, eles chegam a caverna e notam que a maior parte do gelo derreteu.

Após o terror de ver a criatura que a sua mestra deu a vida para selar, se mexer, Gray olha desolado para o gelo que virou água e que seguia em direção ao oceano e murmura, tristemente:

\- Ur...

Então, outro rugido de Deliora, o desperta de seus pensamentos e ele decide preparar a sua magia, mesmo que estivesse com medo, sendo o mesmo para os outros.

O imenso demônio decide golpeá-los e Natsu intercepta o ataque, usando o seu punho em chamas contra o punho de Deliora, com todos ficando confusos ao ver que o braço do demônio se desfez e após Natsu voltar ao chão, ouvem um último rugido, com esse parecendo ser de dor, que reverbera pelo local, como se o demônio estivesse gritando em agonia e o mesmo se desfaz, junto com o gelo remanescente.

Após alguns minutos, Erza fala:

\- Pelo visto, o que vimos, foi o seu último sopro de vida. Pelo que compreendo, a partir do que vimos, foi que essa magia, Iced Shield, atacou o corpo dele por vários anos até destruí-lo. É mesmo uma magia de alto nível. A sua mestra era incrível. Eu queria ter conhecido ela. Com certeza, ela estava no nível de um Mago santo.

Então, Gray se lembrava dela sorrindo, enquanto o seu corpo começava a se tornar gelo, olhando maternalmente para ele, falando, sem deixar de sorri uma única vez, mesmo em seus instantes finais de vida:

"Eu vou aprisionar a sua escuridão, Gray."

Eles veem Gray caindo de joelhos no chão, chorando compulsivamente, sendo que fala com a voz embargada:

\- Muito obrigado, Ur.

"De fato, você aprisionou a minha escuridão para sempre, mestra." – ele termina em pensamento.

Então, ele cai com as suas mãos para frente, enquanto chorava, com os demais vendo que a água, que era o gelo derretido criado através do corpo de Ur, formava um rio que percorria as rachaduras do templo, seguindo pelo terreno em direção as pedras que margeavam o oceano.

O que eles não sabiam, é que em vez do gelo derretido desaguar no oceano, ele estava sendo recolhido em um recipiente mágico que apesar de parecer pequeno, era imenso por dentro, recolhendo tranquilamente toda a água.

Um vulto, oculto nas sombras de uma majestosa árvore de copas frondosas, observava atentamente o processo de coleta, pois, precisava ser toda a água, segundo as suas ordens, sendo que precisava colher longe das ruínas, próximo das pedras do oceano, onde a água deveria cair das rochas, rumo ao mar, em uma pequena cascata.

Nas ruínas, após Gray secar as lágrimas, ele pega o toco que era Lyon, que estava inconsciente pela dor lacerante que sentiu e eles saem do local, com o mago do gelo olhando uma última vez para onde estava Deliora, antes, se lembrando de sua mestra Ur, que mesmo a beira de seu corpo virar gelo, não deixou de sorrir e que não havia qualquer condenação em seus olhos. Havia apenas um olhar maternal e um sorriso que nunca oscilou, mesmo quando se tornava gelo, sabendo que ia morrer. Mesmo assim, no final, não deixou de sorrir uma única vez.

Após todos saírem, sendo que a loira estava escondida, aterrorizada, eles vão até a vila.

Lyon é deixado em um canto e eles contam sobre Deliora e o Moon Drip, deixando os aldeões estarrecidos. Os outros comparsas dele foram capturados, também. Uma parte era formado por familiares que perderam suas vilas e entes queridos para Deliora e que concordaram em ajudar Lyon, em troca dele matar o demônio que lhes tirou tudo.

Mesmo assim, foram presos e seriam entregues a justiça, pois, nada justificava retirar um demônio selado de sua prisão de gelo, arriscando assim os seres inocentes da vila e as pessoas no mundo todo. Eles não tinham o direito de despertar um demônio terrível, apenas pelo desejo de se vingar, além de permitirem que uma criança fosse usada como chantagem para controlar uma maga, assim como, permitindo que ela fosse usada como escrava sexual de um bastardo.

A vingança os havia cegado e por isso, duas mulheres sofriam o inferno. Cherria ficava confinada, chorando, enquanto Sherry chorava, sendo obrigado a obedecer Lyon, sendo usada como escrava sexual por ele.

No final, eles haviam se tornado piores do que Deliora.

Portanto, todos são presos e confinados em duas casas cedidas pelos aldeões.

Então, Erza chama todos os seus amigos para um local próximo dali e fala:

\- Eu já compreendi o que aconteceu.

\- O que aconteceu? – Wendy pergunta curiosa.

\- O motivo da lua ter essa cor estranha, sendo que só vemos essa cor quando chegamos na ilha, tem haver com os gases exalados pelo Moon Drip, que cristalizaram, formando um domo em volta dessa ilha. Essa cor que vemos, não é a da lua. É desse domo parcial, por assim dizer.

\- Mas, como chegou a essa conclusão?

\- Através de perguntas e uma pequena investigação, enquanto você enfrentava Sherry e a rata gigante, Angélica. Aliais, quero fazer uma última pergunta.

Nisso, olha para Sherry e Cherria, perguntando:

\- Quando vocês chegaram nessa ilha, como os moradores eram?

Sherry fala pensativa, se lembrando dos primeiros dias naquela vila:

\- Bem, não cheguei a vê-los inicialmente. Mas, alguns dias depois, eu vi eles e achei que a forma demoníaca deles era por causa do Moon Drip. Inclusive, alguns questionaram se não havia perigo deles irem investigar as ruínas e aquele bastardo do Lyon, disse enigmaticamente: "Não vão conseguir. Aqui é o local mais seguro para as nossas operações."

\- Entendo... Então, ele sabia o que acontecia na ilha. Ou melhor, sobre os aldeões. – a ruiva comenta pensativa.

\- Como assim? Eles não estão amaldiçoados pelo Moon Drip? – Ash pergunta surpreso.

\- Não. Eles sempre foram akumas. Por isso, nunca puderam ir até as ruínas. Afinal, mesmo sendo apenas ruínas, é um local sagrado que absorveu a luz da lua por séculos. Eles contaram que nunca em sua vida, algum deles chegou perto desse local. Eles falavam que quando tentavam chegar, eles se viam longe do local, como se não tivessem percorrido qualquer distância.

\- Akumas?! – todos exclamam estarrecidos.

\- Shiiii. Eles não sabem. Ou melhor, pelo que compreendi, o Moon Drip os afetou em relação as suas memórias, fazendo eles acreditarem que sempre foram humanos e que se tornaram akumas por causa de uma maldição. Mesmo que eu explique a eles, não vão acreditar.

\- Eles não parecem akumas. – Cherria comenta, olhando para eles.

\- Eles são akumas pacíficos e bons. Não são uma ameaça. Temos que acabar com esse domo e sei como fazer isso. Mas, vão precisar fingir que de fato, vamos acabar com a lua.

\- Entendi, Vamos fazer isso, porque eles querem que a lua seja destruída e não vão se lembrar de que são akumas, até destruirmos esse domo. – Natsu comenta, pensativo.

\- Isso mesmo. Acredito que quando destruímos o domo feito de gás cristalizado do Moon Drip, as suas memórias irão retornar. Afinal, essa magia parece afetar somente os akumas. Por isso, que nenhum dos humanos que estavam nessa ilha, sofreu problemas com a sua memória.

\- Entendo. Vamos fazer isso.

Nisso, eles voltam a vila, sendo que todos olhavam curiosos para eles, com Erza falando:

\- Vamos destruir a lua!

Nisso, todos comemoram e ela se posiciona no centro, sendo que olha em volta, avistando uma torre e fala:

\- Podemos usar a torre? Precisamos de um pouco mais de altura.

\- Claro. Fiquem a vontade. – o líder da fala sorrindo, animado, frente a iminência da destruição da lua que os amaldiçoou.

Antes de subir, ela exclama, concentrando a sua magia:

\- Kansou! Kyojin no Yoroi (巨人の鎧)! – uma armadura imponente a cobre por inteiro e ela fala - Essa armadura aumenta a capacidade de arremesso.

Eles ficam maravilhados com a armadura e a explicação dela sobre a mesma.

\- Kansou! Haja no Yari (破邪の槍)! – nisso, surge um círculo mágico em suas mãos e por ele sai uma lança imponente– Essa lança repele a escuridão.

Eles ficam extasiados ao verem a lança que vinha em conjunto com a armadura, com ela explicando como iria destruir a lua.

\- Claro que não acho que isso será o suficiente para alcançar a lua. Portanto, Natsu irá ajudar a impulsionar essa lança com o seu poder do fogo, através do uso de uma explosão direcionada e concentrada em um ponto. Quando eu jogar a arma, Natsu deverá acertar o final da lança com toda a sua força. Combinando a força de lançamento da Kyojin no Yoroi, juntamente com o poder das chamas dele, conseguiremos destruir a lua ao conseguir o impulso necessário para a lançar voar em direção ao céu, destruindo a lua.

Então, sobre os gritos de animação e empolgação dos akumas, ela sobe na torre, seguida de Natsu, sendo que concentra a sua magia na lança, usando a força da armadura para fazer a lança alcançar impulso, decidindo usar as chamas de Natsu, como propulsores.

Surge um círculo mágico na ponta da lança que apoiava no chão e ela exclama ao erguer a lança:

\- Agora, Natsu!

Ele golpeia a ponta com chamas e Erza joga a lança, que consegue impulso extra com a força e chamas de Natsu, avançando em direção a lua, até que atinge a lua, com todos ficando animados ao verem a lua trincar, para depois observarem confusos a trinca se espalhando além da lua, em direção ao céu, até que ele se rompe, fazendo cair cristais da cor liras escuro, com os aldeões observando a chuva de fragmentos, surgindo lentamente a lua em sua cor normal, assim como o céu, enquanto percebiam que parecia haver uma espécie de domo, sendo que no chão, Erza fala:

\- A lua não mudou de cor, vejam! – ela aponta para a lua – Os gases do Moon Drip se cristalizaram e o motivo de vocês terem as memórias alteradas, foi efeito colateral desses gases. Os humanos não são afetados. Apenas akumas. Vocês nunca foram humanos. Sempre foram akumas.

Eles arqueiam o cenho, até que o líder fala:

\- Agora que você falou...

Após alguns minutos, eles exclamam estarrecidos:

\- Somos akumas!

\- Isso mesmo. Os efeitos dos gases do Moon Drip, alterou as suas memórias e juntamente com a habilidade de vocês de assumirem uma forma semelhante a humana, os levou a pensarem que sempre foram humanos e que haviam sido amaldiçoados em akumas. O motivo de vocês não conseguirem se aproximar das ruínas é por serem akumas. Akumas não podem entrar em um local sagrado e o bastardo do Lyon sabia o que vocês eram. Seres da escuridão não podem se aproximar de um lugar que absorveu tanta energia sagrada.

\- Que bom que se lembrou, tou-san!

Eles olham para o alto e veem um akuma voando, sendo que ainda estava na forma semelhante a humana e eles o reconhecem como sendo o pescador do barco, que fala, ao olhar para o grupo:

\- Desculpe sumir daquele jeito. Eu usei as minhas asas e voei. Eu não podia me aproximar, pois, eles estavam com medo de mim e para todos, eu morri. Seria um choque se eles me vissem, vivo. Eu fui o único que recuperou a memória e sabia que sozinho não conseguiria salvá-los. Muito obrigado por fazer eles recobrarem a memória.

\- Bobo... Você... – o líder da vila balbuciava chorando, não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam – Mas, você foi morto... eu... quer dizer...

\- Nós demônios não morremos com uma simples facada, tou-san. Mas, como notei que vocês não se lembravam de que eram akumas, precisei simular que morri.

\- Bobo! – o líder exclama chorando de felicidade e abre as suas asas, voando até ele, o abraçando emocionado.

Nisso, todos os demais abrem as suas asas e voam até pai e filho, emocionados.

Wendy comenta:

\- Sabe, eles podem ser akumas, mas, olhando dessa forma, eles parecem anjos.

\- Verdade. – Erza comenta sorrindo.

\- Hoje vamos ter um banquete de demônios! – vários deles exclamam, voando animados no céu.

A loira que estava voltando para a vila, ouve sobre eles serem akumas e sobre o banquete de demônios. Temendo virar o prato principal, ela foge dali, decidindo se ocultar nas ruínas do templo, já que eles não conseguiriam se aproximar do local.

\- O que quer dizer, banquete de demônios? Estou preocupada. – Charl comenta, preocupada.

\- Não deve ser nada. Deve ser apenas uma festa. Eles são akumas bonzinhos. – Happy fala.

\- Eu espero. – a gata branca comenta ainda preocupada.

Sherry vai até Gray e estende um livro, com o mesmo pegando, sendo que percebe que não era um livro e sim, um caderno.

\- É o caderno, onde aquele bastardo anotava as suas magias. Tem uma página que mostra como ele consegue fazer os seres de gelo se mexerem. Uma vez encontrei esse caderno, sendo que ele havia perdido o interesse por ele e escondi no avental de Angélica que guardou conforme eu pedi. Pretendia entregar a alguém a magia dele, para que ele ficasse irado ao ver que não era o único que detinha tal magia. Claro que faria escondido. Eu estava procurando qualquer forma de me vingar dele. Fico feliz em entregar a você. A magia de gelo dele que faz seres de gelo se mexerem pode ser útil em uma batalha.

\- Se eu puder acabar com a fraqueza deles, os executando com as duas mãos, serão bem úteis.

Então, mais tarde, acontece uma festa que dura até o dia seguinte, sendo que muitas akumas rodeavam Gray, o servindo, ansiosas para saberem a opinião dele sobre elas e qual era o seu tipo preferido de mulher, sendo que Wendy comenta, sorrindo:

\- Gray fez sucesso com as akumas.

\- Pelo visto sim. – Ash fala sorrindo.

Longe dali, oculta dentre as rochas escapadas, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore de tronco nodoso e copa frondosa, há alguns metros da margem, o vulto recolhe o recipiente mágico, sendo que quando o capuz cai, conforme ela se agachava, revela cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, assim como um par de asas de akuma negro, semelhante ao de um morcego, só que mais finas.

Ela comenta, após bufar irritada:

\- Recolher água... Tudo bem que é uma maga poderosa, cujo corpo foi convertido em gelo e agora em água... Mas, fazer a grande Rias Gremory fazer esse serviço é revoltante! Espero que Demingra-sama me dê missões condizentes com o meu nível! Por que não mandou aquela desgraçada da Chichi? Assim, não precisava ouvir tão cedo os planos de vingança dela para com Goku e os seus filhos traidores. Fala sério. Ela é uma gralha irritante! Ou então, porque não mandou a Kagome Higurashi? Ouvi-la resmungando sobre aquela que roubou o seu servo cachorro, assim como o libertando da escravidão da nenju no kotodama, é irritante, também. Não sei qual das duas é mais irritante!

Então, ela desaparece em um circulo mágico vermelho sangue, com o símbolo do seu clã, bufando indignada.

No dia seguinte, eles pegam a recompensa e a chave é entregue a Ash, que fala:

\- Obrigado. Quero dar essa chave para alguém digno. Aquela vaca loira não é digna de tê-la.

Então, a loira surge ao ver que era seguro e fala ao ver a chave dourada do zodíaco nas mãos do Ash:

\- Minha chave!

Animada, ela vai em direção ao meio saiyajin que ergue a mão e fala:

\- Correção. Minha chave. Já fizemos a divisão da recompensa. Eu fico com a chave, assim como com uma parte do dinheiro, sendo que já dividimos entre nós e como não fez nada na missão, ganhará uma quantia de consolo, bem ínfima e olha que somos muito caridosos em fazer isso. Uma vagabunda como você não merecia nada.

\- Como ousa me chamar de vagabunda? Eu estava enfrentando magos, também.

\- Enquanto se divertia com eles de uma forma erótica? Eu sinto vários cheiros em você, assim como cheiros fortes que não são de suor. Pode acreditar. Portanto, como pode ter lutado se estava com vários homens?

Ele fala isso, pois, Wendy havia se afastado com Cherria, para pegarem alguns enfeites que alguns dos akumas fizeram da vila, para terem de recordação. Elas haviam visto em uma barraca deles e eles deram de presente uma para cada uma, com elas escolhendo qual enfeite desejavam.

A loira recua, suando frio e Erza fala:

\- Pelo visto, a sua única utilidade é entreter homens. Bem, como eles estavam usando você, não tiveram tempo de nos atacar e de continuarem o ritual do Moon Drip. A pequena quantidade que selecionamos é a ideal para você. – Gray comenta com asco.

\- Mas...! A chave...!

\- Cale-se, ou não terá nada! – Erza fala lançando intenção assassina na loira que urina nas pernas.

\- Além de vagabunda, é covarde. – a ruiva fala com um sorriso maligno, sendo o mesmo para Ash e Natsu.

Quando Wendy volta com Cherria, junto de Sherry, a azulada pergunta, torcendo o nariz:

\- Que cheiro de urina é esse?

\- A vaca loira urinou de medo. – Ash fala apontando para a loira.

Nisso, todos os demais riem, apontando para ela, sendo que Cherria fala, rindo levemente:

\- Com essa idade e mijando na calcinha?

\- Sua...!

Ela ia falar algo, quando um olhar mortal da ruiva a silencia, eficazmente.

\- Vamos.

Nisso, enquanto eles saiam, acenando para a vila, com os akumas os agradecendo, novamente, Natsu pergunta a Cherria, sendo que a rata enorme os seguia.

\- Qual o seu poder?

\- Sou uma God Slayer. Uso o vento divino. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- God Slayer?! Caçadora de Deuses?! – Gray exclama, estarrecido.

\- Isso mesmo. Foi implantado um lacrima em mim, quando eu era criança. Eu vivia doente. Tinha a saúde muito frágil. Meus pais conseguiram uma lacrima e ela foi implantada em mim. Graças a implantação, a minha saúde melhorou e muito.

\- Entendo... Tem lógica. – Natsu comenta.

Nisso, a rata fica na frente deles e guincha feliz. Em um dos seus bolsos havia Lyon e os outros. Eles iriam entrega-los a justiça, já que haviam tentado ressuscitar um demônio feito de magia negra.

Então, a enorme rata deita e todos sobem nela, que usa a sua cauda para voar da ilha em direção ao continente e como era um animal e não um meio de transporte, Natsu não enjoava e por isso, ficava tranquilamente em cima dela, sendo o mesmo para Wendy.


	7. Um Dano Chamado Medo

Capítulo 7: Um Dano Chamado Medo

Durante a viagem ao continente todos começaram a ficar irritados com as reclamações de Lucy. Uma hora Erza "acidentalmente" esbarrou na vaca loira derrubando-a da rata e fazendo ela cair no oceano. Felizmente ou infelizmente, depende do seu ponto de vista, a vadia loira sobreviveu a queda e sabia nadar para o desânimo de todos.

No mundo real Red e Yukiko fazem círculos no chão com nuvens de depressão nas cabeças.

Lucy (furiosa): Como ousam fazer isso comigo? Eu sou Lucy Hearthphilia!

Ash, Wendy e Charle (pensando): Layla-san ficará muito deprimida ao saber como a filha anda.

Sherry (sorri maldosamente): Não se preocupe Lucy-san. São apenas dez quilômetros para a costa! Nos vemos lá! (Angélica guincha divertida antes de continuar voando para Fiore enquanto todos riem e Lucy nadava atrás deles gritando palavrões)

Natsu: O que vocês pretendem fazer quando chegarmos no continente Sherry-san?

Sherry: Eu não sei. Talvez possamos nos juntar a uma guilda...

Gray: Podia ser a Fairy Tail.

Erza: Somos todos uma grande família.

Chelia (animada): Nós podemos?

Happy: Aye Sir!

Dimensão DxD:

Issei estava visitando um cliente que ele conheceu antes do fiasco com as Excaliburs. Os dois estavam jogando alguns jogos quando o cliente comentou:

"Estou surpreso por você ter conseguido derrotar Kokabiel sem ajuda Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou Sacred Dragon."

Issei (larga o controle do console e fica de pé em guarda): Quem é você? (convoca a Boosted Gear)

Homem (divertido): Eu não quero problemas Sekiryuutei-san. (exibe asas de caído) Eu sou Azazel o Governador dos Anjos Caídos.

Issei (rosna): Por que mandou Raynare para me matar?

Azazel (sincero): Eu não mandei. (isso deixa Issei surpreso) A missão dela era apenas te observar. A verdade era que Kokabiel e um grupo de caídos estava trabalhando pelas minhas costas. Me perdoe por isso.

Ddraig: Ele está dizendo a verdade parceiro.

Issei: Ok. Por que fingiu ser um cliente?

Azazel: Eu queria ver o seu desenvolvimento com a Boosted Gear. Sou curioso e gosto mais de ser inventor que guerreiro.

Issei: Algum outro motivo para ter me chamado novamente hoje?

Azazel: Eu aprecio a sua companhia e gostaria de ver o último membro do Clã Sacred Dragon.

Issei: Ok.

Azazel: Eu até tinha enviado o Hakuryuukou impedir Kokabiel de destuir a cidade mas você já tinha feito isso antes dele chegar.

Issei: Entendo. Quão forte é o Hakuryuukou-san?

Azazel: Muito forte.

Issei: Por que você está na cidade de qualquer maneira?

Azazel: Em breve haverá uma reunião na sua escola para todos nós reafirmarmos o pacto de paz entre nós. (nota Issei pensativo) O que houve?

Issei: Bem eu gostaria de falar com os líderes da Facção dos Anjos. Meu clã tinha amizade com os anjos.

Azazel: Isso é verdade. (curioso) Você vai pedir as espadas sagradas que seu clã forjou para eles de volta?

Issei: Só se elas estiverem com usuários de má indole. Do contrário permanecerão com eles.

Azazel: Hehehehe. Você é divertido.

Issei: Se você diz.

Mais tarde:

Issei voltou para sua casa e se surpreendeu ao ver Xenovia e Irina lá parecendo deprimidas. O dragão akuma perguntou a exorcistas a razão disso e elas disseram que quando estavam voltando para o Vaticano encontraram um caído, que estava agindo sob as ordens de Kokabiel. Ele disse a elas uma revelação chocante antes de morrer em suas mãos.

Kami havia desaparecido. No Vaticano elas relataram isso e foram expulsas de lá. Irina e Xenovia foram obrigadas a devolverem suas Excaliburs mas a azulada manteve Durandall por puro despeito.

Sem saber para onde ir elas acabaram voltando para Kuoh e indo para a casa do Sekiryuutei. O que nos leva a situação atual.

Irina: Eu estou até sem meios de me defender. (Issei fica de cenho franzido antes de um círculo mágico dourado surgir e ele puxar um par de bastões de esgrima dele e entregá-los para ela fazendo-a sorrir) Obrigada Issei-kun.

Issei: Depois vamos ver se encontramos algo melhor para você. E o seu pai? Como ele reagiu?

Para o espanto de Issei a sua amiga de infância começou a chorar descontroladamente. Ele e Xenovia então a abraçaram confortando-a até ela adormecer.

Issei: O que aconteceu Xenovia?

Xenovia (sombria): Touji a execrou da família assim que fomos expulsas. A chamando de decepção, fedelha inútil e que desejava que ela não existisse para envergonhá-lo com sua existência. A minha responsável, Griselda, que gosto de pensar como minha mãe foi a única que nos defendeu, e providenciou um meio de voltarmos para cá.

Issei (rosna): Eu espero que ele mostre as caras por aqui apenas para eu poder socá-lo na face! (se acalma) Bem me siga pois irei levá-la ao quarto que vocês duas poderão compartilhar. Mais tarde iremos arrumar roupas casuais para você e Irina.

Xenovia: Obrigada.

Earth Land:

Sherry e Chelia haviam sido bem recebidas em Fairy Tail enquanto isso Gray havia levado Lyon, para a delegacia. Erza havia saído para comprar bolo de morango, Charle e Happy dividiam alguns pratos de sushi e Lucy ainda não havia retornado. Não que alguém tenha se importado.

Enquanto isso Natsu havia "convidado" Wendy e Ash para uma luta amigável. E a "convidar" queremos dizer que ele arrastou os dois adolescentes para um campo de treinamento. Tipíco de nosso Dragon Slayer de Fogo favorito não?

Wendy e Ash concordaram concluindo que seria bom eles terem uma experiência enfrentando, outros Dragon Slayers. Eles até se divertiram no início mesmo que não conseguissem atingir o Salamander. Só houve um problema que eles perceberam assim que Natsu começou a usar sua magia.

Eles haviam congelado num primeiro momento ao ver as chamas dele e só piorou quando o Dragneel, as apontou para eles. Depois disso tudo o que els fizeram foi esquivar e bloquear com Ki ou Magia. Natsu golpeava os dois sem usar magia mas quando eles tentassem um contra ataque ativava, as chamas novamente.

Eles ficaram por horas nisso até o Salamander ficar satisfeito. O que nos leva a situação atual em que o meio saiyajin e a maga de vento estavam no chão ofegantes enquanto o mago de fogo os observava divertidamente. Os dois mandaram olhares assassinos nele que apenas ignorou sorrindo.

Wendy (irritada): Por que fez isso conosco Natsu-san? (Ash se levanta com dificuldade e em seguida a pegou no estilo de noiva fazendo-a corar)

Ash (irritado): Nem conseguimos encostar em você! Qual foi o ponto disso?

Natsu: O ponto foi que eu queria ajudar vocês com a sua Pirofobia. (os dois ficam surpresos ao ver que o Dragneel notou aquilo) Mas creio que não ajudei muito. (de cenho franzido) A bastarda da Irene traumatizou vocês mesmo.

Wendy (descrente): C-Co-Como você sabe?

Nisso brilho ocorreu e Chronoa surgiu antes de dizer a eles séria:

"Fui eu."

Ash (arregala os olhos): O Natsu a conhece a senhora?

Chronoa: Conhece. Fui eu que ajudei o irmão dele a revivê-lo quatro séculos atrás afinal.

Os dois olharam para Natsu não conseguindo acreditar que ele tinha mais de dezoito anos de idade.

Wendy: Quatrocentos anos?!

Ash: Como isso é possível?!

Natsu: Bem nós dragões envelhecemos bem mais lentamente que os humanos ou se hibernarmos. Mas o caso é que quando eu era criança vivia com meu Aniki e minha mãe numa vila da qual não me lembro o nome. Um dia a vila foi atacada por bandidos e magos das trevas. (voz triste) Nossa mãe ordenou que a gente fugisse enquanto ela ficava para trás atrasando eles. Ficamos andando sem rumo por dias até encontrar Igneel que nos adotou e nos ensinou a magia Dragon Slayer. Após um tempo ele teve de ir para nos deixar amadurecer sozinhos. Precisavamos nos tornar mais poderosos por conta própria. (olha para Wendy) Agora compreende por que Grandeeney te deixou? Não foi a opção que sua mãe, meu pai ou qualquer outro dragão gostaria de tomar mas era a que todos precisavamos a longo prazo.

Wendy: Mamãe...

Ash: E o que aconteceu depois?

Natsu: Ficamos viajando e treinando. Meu irmão gostava mais de pesquisar coisas do que lutar. Um dia eu fiquei ofegante aparentemente do nada e desmaiei. Descobrimos que eu havia contraído um vírus antigo que só atacava dragões, e naquela época ainda não havia cura... Eventualmente eu morri. (dá de ombros) Pessoalmente não entendo porque tantas pessoas tem medo da morte. Um dia ela virá para todos nós.

Wendy: Mas como você está vivo?

Natsu olhou para os dois com um olhar vazio antes de tirar seu cachecol branco do pescoço, largando ele no chão criando uma pequena cratera, para o espanto deles. Em seguida ele começou a passar por uma transformação os surpreendendo enquanto ganhava características draconianas e de akuma. Ele agora possuía dois chifres negros na testa, escamas vermelhas pelo corpo, suas unhas tornaram-se garras, presas mais afiadas, olhos mais ferais, uma tatuagem vermelha de dragão num dos braços e asas draconianas vermelhas brotaram de suas costas.

A aura dele havia ficado mais draconiana mas também com um toque demoniáco. Ele então disse com a voz profunda:

"Meu irmão me transformou em um hibrído de dragão e akuma para me salvar. Eu agora sou E.N.D ou Etherius Natsu Dragneel o akuma mais poderoso deste mundo. Já podem começar a me chamar de monstro."

Porém os dois olharam fixamente para ele... Relaxados?

Ash: E.N.D ou Etherius Natsu Dragneel né?

Wendy: Se não for incomodar você ainda vamos te chamar de Natsu ou Natsu-san.

Natsu (pisca): Vocês não tem medo de mim? Não sentem ódio? Nada?

Ash: Natsu... Eu não sei se Chronoa-sama te contou ou não mas eu tenho o sangue de uma raça guerreira uchyojin (extraterrestre), que estava cheia de assassinos. Se qualquer coisa você e Wendy-chan deveriam me odiar aqui.

Wendy: E nós conhecemos Irene. Você sabe. A doadora de óvulos da Erza-san que está nos caçando para pegar meu corpo e matar o Ash-kun por ter atrapalhado ela, nessa tarefa. Mesmo as suas chamas e as dela são diferentes. Vocês são como óleo e água!

Natsu olhou para os dois antes de começar a rir gostosamente deixando-os confusos antes de notarem, que haviam lágrimas saindo dos olhos. Chronoa entendia porque o Dragneel estava assim. Ele havia sido rejeitado por vários humanos depois que saiu da hibernação pela primeira vez quando ainda não sabia, alternar entre as formas normal e hibrída.

Os poucos que não o temeram foram Zeref e mais duas garotas. Seus dois patrulheiros eram as primeiras pessoas em muito tempo a verem o Dragon Slayer de Fogo assim. Ele então retornou a forma normal antes de recolocar o cachecol sorrindo para eles.

Natsu: Obrigado... Isso significa muito para mim. Bem vamos continuar o treinamento?

Wendy e Ash se entreolharam por alguns segundos antes do meio saiyajin colocar a dragon slayer de pé no chão, e eles olharem para ele determinados. O dragon slayer mais velho sorriu antes de ativar suas chamas novamente e Chronoa sorrir.

Dimensão DxD:

Sona havia levado Issei para adquirir um familiar pois segundo ela todo herdeiro de clã, deveria possuir um. Chegando a floresta dos familiares eles encontraram novamente Zatooji Madara. Quando Issei questionou sobre familiares poderosos Zatooji mostrou a ele num livro a imagem, de uma dragoa ocidental azul de olhos vermelhos.

Era ninguém menos que Tiamat a Rainha Dragão do Caos e Karma. Por algum motivo estranho Issei socou Zatooji para um campo de minotauros após ele dizer isso. Depois disso ele saiu caminhando até encontrar a maior presença da floresta, com Sona em seu encalço com uma gota, tentando entender porque fez aquilo.

Ddraig estranhamente estava muito quieto após ouvir o nome de Tiamat. O acastanhado se aproximou de uma caverna e ficou surpreso ao ver uma dragoa azul, sair dela. Para o seu espanto ela o agarrou usando a cauda começando a apertá-lo.

Tiamat (furiosa): Ddraig no Baka! Você me deixou sozinha!

Issei (confuso): Hein? (rosna de dor)

Tiamat: Você me prometeu que era só uma última luta mas se deixou ser selado, apenas para lutar com Albion para sempre não é?

A Boosted Gear se materializou.

Ddraig: Isso não é verdade imouto-chan.

A dragoa ficou surpresa liberando Issei de seu aperto que conseguiu pousar no chão de pé, sendo amparado por Sona. Os dois estavam curiosos com o que o dragão vermelho havia dito.

Tiamat (olhos lacrimosos): Então por que?!

Ddraig: Nós decidimos dar tudo de nós naquela luta e pararmos de brigar. Depois que a batalha se encerrou estavámos indo embora fomos presos em correntes estranhas, por uma mulher ruiva. A próxima coisa que sabiámos era que estavámos selados... Não passa um dia em que eu não queira te pedir perdão Tiamat-chan...

Tiamat: Onii-chan...

A dragoa então assumiu a forma humana de uma jovem de longos cabelos azuis, olhos vermelhos, camisa verde com um laço entre os seios, calças azuis e sandálias marrons. Issei não podia deixar de pensar o quanto ela era linda em ambas as formas, dragão e humana.

Tiamat: Perdoe-me Usuário do Ddraig-oniichan.

Issei: Tudo bem Tiamat-san. Sou Issei Hyoudou Sacred Dragon herdeiro do clã Sacred Dragon. E está é Sona Sitri a herdeira do clã Sitri.

Tiamat: Veio aqui para me obter como familiar?

Issei: Não. Vim aqui para obter um mas acho desrespeitoso te tratar como um familiar. Você é uma Rainha Dragão imponente.

Tiamat: Entendo... Posso ficar com você? Preciso recuperar o tempo perdido com o meu irmão.

Issei (sorri): Tudo bem.

No dia seguinte na escola foi o dia em que os pais iriam ver os filhos. Issei notou que seus pais estavam gravando ele na aula de arte quando os alunos, estavam fazendo esculturas com argila. A professora sugeriu que eles fizessem algo que eles gostassem.

Issei (pensativo): Algo que eu gosto... (suas mãos começaram a moldar a argila)

Algum tempo depois sua professora se aproximou e disse espantado:

"Issei como fez isso?"

Issei (confuso): Isso o q-... (arregala os olhos ao ver sua figura)

Era uma versão em miniatura de Tiamat em sua forma humana com suas asas draconianas a mostra. Ele estava surpreso ao ver que ele havia conseguido colocar todos os detalhes do corpo e das roupas dela na escultura. Issei novamente pensou o quanto a Rainha Dragão era bela.

Seus colegas de classe se aproximaram para olhar a escultura.

Katase: Eu nunca pensei que o pervertido do Hyoudou tivesse talento.

Murayama: Milagres acontecem.

Issei: Eu fiz isso sem querer...

Kiba se aproximou para olhar a escultura melhor e sussurrou para o acastanhado.

Kiba: É a Tiamat-san?

Issei: Sim.

Matsuda: Issei somos amigos então... (pega dinheiro do bolso) Eu dou 120 por isso!

Katase: De jeito nenhum deixaremos essa linda escultura nas mãos de pervertidos como vocês! Eu dou 150!

Motohama: Não iremos desistir! Eu dou 180!

Murayma: 210!

Matsuda: 250 e as fotos do vestiário feminino!

Cri, cri, cri... Todas as garotas na classe o olharam emitindo intenção assassina. Matsuda suou frio percebendo que falara demais enquanto elas começavam a espancá-lo.

Issei: Bem isso é surpreendente... (gota) De qualquer forma essa estatueta não está a venda. (pensa) Será que a Tiamat-san gostaria disso Ddraig?

Ddraig: Talvez.

De repente Murayama tentou atingir Motohama com uma bokken depois que ele ofereceu fotos do vestiário, do clube de kendo. Por algum milagre o pervertido de quatro olhos esquivou mas a bokken foi na direção da estatueta. Issei bloqueou o golpe com seu braço antes de mandar um olhar assassino para a kendoka, que suou.

Uma onda de choque invisível passou por toda a sala e qualquer humano que não tivesse poderes, caiu no chão inconsciente. Kiba e Saji arregalaram os olhos ao ver o que o Sekiryuutei havia feito. O próprio acastanhado estava descrente pois mesmo que ele não soubesse como, ele sabia que o responsável por aquele evento era ele.

Saji: Eu vou chamar a Kaichou! (olha para os dois) Melhor vocês saírem daqui.

Os três saíram da sala, não antes de Issei pegar a estatueta, e depois foram para direções diferentes. Saji para encontrar Sona e os outros para a antiga base do Clube de Pesquisa Oculta por força do hábito. Assim que eles entraram lá se sentaram nos sofás.

Issei: O que foi aquilo?

Ddraig: Foi Haoshoku Haki.

Kiba: Haki?

Ddraig: "Haki" é um poder que está adormecido em todas as criaturas do mundo... "Presença", "Espírito de Luta" e "Intimidação"... Não é diferente dos sentidos humanos ... No entanto, a maioria das pessoas não percebem este poder dentro de si, ou talvez... Ao tentar desperta-lo acabam morrendo... "O ato de não duvidar". Isso faz a força!

O dragão então começou a explicar para os jovens sobre esse poder que eles ouviam com o máximo, de atenção possível. Haki é separado em três categorias, ou "cores" (色 shoku): Kenbunshoku Haki, que concede aos usuários um sexto sentido do mundo em torno dele e habilidades premonitórias limitadas; Busoshoku Haki, que permite que o usuário use o seu espírito como armadura para se defender contra ataques ou para fazer seus próprios ataques mais potentes; Haoshoku Haki, um tipo raro de Haki que apenas um em um milhão podem usar que concede ao usuário a capacidade de dominar a vontade dos outros. No entanto, uma pessoa pode melhorar suas habilidades com todos os tipos de Haki, apenas requer mais trabalho. Além disso, pelo menos dois tipos de Haki também podem ser usados simultaneamente.

Ddraig: O Busoshoku Haki também pode ser usado para ignorar as defesas de certas magias.

Issei: Como assim Ddraig-sensei?

Ddraig: Digamos que você e Kiba estejam lutando e você comece a usar suas chamas de bronze, para se defender. Se ele usasse o Busoshoku: Koka ( 武装色硬化Buso-shoku: Kōka Cor do Armamento: Endurecimento) nas espadas dele conseguiria ultrapassar suas defesas. Esta técnica de alguma forma usa Busoshoku Haki para endurecer o corpo (ou partes dela) e objetos que o usuário está segurando.

Kiba: Incrível... Então eu poderia colocar meu Haki nas minhas espadas?

Ddraig: Precisamente.

Earth Land:

A sessão de treino entre Natsu, Wendy e Ash já durava mais de três horas mas os dois adolescentes não queriam parar até acertarem, ao menos um golpe no Dragneel. De repente ele tropeçou fazendo-os correrem em sua direção com os punhos erguidos. Era agora ou nunca!

Os punhos da Dragon Slayer de Vento e do meio saiyajin ficaram cobertos por uma cor preta enquanto socavam, o Dragon Slayer de Fogo no estômago. O que os surpreendeu era que ele havia se coberto de fogo segundos antes mas eles não hesitaram. Isso o fez ser lançado contra uma árvore mas parou antes de colidir com ela fincando os pés no chão.

Chronoa bateu palmas sorrindo para eles. Natsu colocou uma mão no estômago divertido pois era a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém, que não Erza, Gray ou Mirajane, o acertava assim. Os dois pareciam lutar como um único guerreiro.

Natsu (pensa sorrindo): A Ligação Verdadeira é mesmo algo incrível.

Chronoa: Vocês atingiram os dois objetivos que eu esperava com esse treinamento.

Wendy (curiosa): Quais?

Chronoa: Vocês superaram a pirofobia em batalha e despertaram seu Haki.

Ash: Haki?

Depois de Chronoa e Natsu explicar para eles os dois acenaram. Eles perceberam que ainda teriam de levar algum tempo para usar esse novo poder a vontade.

Wendy: Quem mais sabe usar Haki na guilda Natsu-san?

Natsu: Eu, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Laxus, vovô e Gildartz. Minha especialidade é Busoshoku Haki. (faz seu braço esquerdo ficar negro)

Chronoa: O Trunks também é capaz de usar Haki. A especialidade dele é a mesma que a do Natsu.

Ash: Por que a senhora não nos ensinou isso antes?

Chronoa: Era impossível. Irene fez um dano enorme em vocês.

Wendy: Mas ela nem nos tocou.

Natsu: O dano não foi nos seus corpos mas sim em suas mentes enchendo-as de dúvidas, o que tornou impossível para vocês adquiriem o Haki, antes desse treinamento. Esse dano é chamado medo. (os dois acenaram compreendendo) Mas agora vocês superaram a Pirofobia. Irene não vai pegar vocês tão facilmente.

Chronoa: Embora vocês ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer. (sorri e dá um saquinho de senzus para eles)

Wendy: Outra pergunta. (olha para Natsu) Como você conseguiu não queimar a floresta Natsu-san? Eu sei que você conteve os seus poderes mas...

Natsu: Nós dragões de fogo só queimamos algo quando queremos Wendy.

Wendy e Ash acenaram satisfeitos com essa resposta.

Chronoa: Daqui a alguns dias irá ocorrer sua próxima missão. Será neste mundo mesmo. Natsu dê a ele apoio se necessário tudo bem?

Natsu: Hai!

Chronoa sorriu para os três se despedindo antes de desaparecer. Ash então pegou Wendy no colo novamente e eles despediram-se de Natsu indo para a casa deles. O Dragneel acenou para eles antes de caminhar indo em direção a sua casa.

Wendy: Que dia.

Ash: Sim.

Wendy: Ash-kun...

Ash: O que Wendy-chan?

Wendy: Eu agora entendo porque a minha mãe me deixou mas... É errado eu sentir vontade de socar ela no estômago?

O meio saiyajin ficou pensativo antes de responder.

Ash: Bem... Você se lembra de quando eu contei sobre o caso do meu amigo Brock e do pai dele né? (ela acena) Ele não sentiu ódio do pai. Apenas despejou um monte de tarefas que precisavam ser feitas. Eu creio que foi uma pequena vingança dele. Então eu não acho errado você socar sua mãe no estômago.

Wendy: Obrigada. (se encosta aninha mais no peito dele) Quando tivermos mais idade... (ela cora)

Ash (sorri): Sim?

Wendy: Podemos nos casar?

Ash: Claro Sora-hime. Vamos ter um casamento com tudo o que temos direito! (os dois sorriram antes de compartilharem um beijo)

Dimensão DxD:

Semanas mais tarde ele estava fazendo compras quando um jovem de cabelos prateados, roupas e aparência de rebelde surgiu no seu caminho de casa. Os dragões lendários então disseram para os seus usuários.

Ddraig: Esse é o anfitrião de Albion...

Albion: Esse é o anfitrião de Ddraig...

Os dois se olharam nos olhos por vários minutos enquanto uma aura vermelha cobriu Issei e uma azul Vali. Enquanto os dois se encaravam eles viram profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Em seguida eles apertaram as mãos sorrindo prometendo se enfrentar após a reunião.

Algumas coisas que haviam acontecido nesse meio tempo é que Issei havia conhecido o líder da Facção dos Anjos. O Serafim Michael que deu a ele a espada Dragon Slayer Ascalon. Segundo o que o anjo disse a ele era um presente de "paz" entre as facções.

Azazel havia pedido a Saji e Sona o acompanharem a uma base do instituto Grigori, sob a supervisão de Serafall, para ele receber as outras Sacred Gears de Vitra. Alguns dias depois os chefes das três facções haviam se reunido para discutir, sobre as ações de Kokabiel. Michael o líder dos anjos, Azazel o governador dos anjos-caídos e Sirzechs e Serafall representavam os akumas.

Também estavam ali Grayfia, a nobreza de Sona, Issei, seus amigos, o Hakuryuukou Vali e o exorcista Touji Shidou. Irina estava escondida atrás de Xenovia tremendo com o olhar que seu ex-pai estava dando-lhe.

Sirzechs: Eu acho que podemos iniciar esta reunião.

Azazel: O que a pra falar? A culpa foi minha por deixar Kokabiel, sem coleira.

Michael: Quer dizer que você não planeja, entrar em guerra contra nós?

Azazel (levanta as sobrancelhas): Por que eu faria isso? Além disso nós todos sabemos que uma nova guerra, terminaria sem vencedor.

Serafall: Ele tem razão. Mesmo que uma de nossas facções sobrevivesse a guerra, uma das facções menores a destruiria. (todos acenam de acordo)

Michael: Mas você tem reunido vários usuários de Sacred Gear. Por que fez isso?

Azazel: Curiosidade. Você poderia dizer que eu estou, fazendo algumas pesquisas.

Issei (bufando): Espero que não sejam pesquisas pervertidas.

Azazel (finge mágoa): Você acha que eu faria isso Issei?

Issei: Sim.

Azazel (finge que não o ouviu): Bem eu proponho um acordo de paz.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um círculo mágico surgiu. Dele saiu uma mulher de óculos, pele e cabelos morenos e um belo corpo. Esta é a descendente de Leviathan original: Katerea Leviathan.

Katerea (olha para Serafall com desprezo): Olá Serafall. Como vai usando o título que é meu, por direito?

Serafall (com o mesmo olhar): Eu acho que você se esqueceu que eu ganhei esse título, depois de chutar o seu traseiro publicamente. Veio levar outra surra?

Katerea (estreita os olhos): Você se acha muito inteligente não é mesmo?

Sirzechs (com autoridade): Katerea! O que está fazendo aqui?

Katerea: Muito simples. (sorri insanamente) Eu vim matar todos vocês!

Touji (arrogante): Você acha que pode lidar com todos nós sozinha?

Katerea: Quem disse que eu vim sozinha? (olha para as janelas)

Todos copiaram sua ação, sem baixar a guarda, e observaram uma centena de magos atacando a escola. Os soldados caídos, anjos e akumas estavam sendo atacados por akumas da Facção dos Maous Antigos.

Katerea (arrogante): Se rendem?

Vali: Na verdade estou a fim de me divertir um pouco. (salta da janela ativando a Divine Divide) Albion!

Albion: Ok. Balance Breaker: Vanishing Dragon (Quebra de Equilíbrio do Dragão Inglês)!

A armadura de Vali o cobre e ele saiu para atacar os magos e ajudar as tropas das facções.

Issei: Vamos ajudá-los também. Ddraig se não for um incômodo.

Ddraig: Sem problemas. Balance Breaker Welsh Dragon (Quebra de Equilíbrio do Dragão Galês)!

A armadura em sua forma completa o cobriu. Em seguida ele e Vali começaram a espancar os akumas da Facção dos Maous Antigos enquanto disputavam, quem derrubava mais. Todos ficaram com gotas com exceção de Azazel.

Tiamat saltou pela janela com suas asas abertas para auxiliar o anfitrião do seu irmão. Em seguida todos olharam para Katerea.

Azazel: E por falar nisso pra quem você trabalha?

Katerea (arrogante): Brigada do Caos.

Serafall (bufando): Bem eu acho que vou chutar seu traseiro... De novo.

Azazel (fica na frente de Serafall): Desculpe Serafall-san. Mas eu acho que quero me divertir um pouco.

Serafall: Ok. Mas termine isso antes de Issei-san e Vali-san.

Azazel (com várias lanças de luz): Tudo bem. ( as joga em Katerea)

Katerea (as bloqueia com dificuldade): Você acha que isso é o bastante para me parar? (lança uma rajada de magia)

Azazel (entediado): Vamos descobrir, não vamos? (ataca de novo)

A mulher atacava cega pela fúria por causa das provocações de Azazel. Este apenas ou esquivava ou bloqueava os ataques somente para irrita-la ainda mais. Finalmente ela pegou uma cobra de aparencia estranha fazendo-o olhar interessado.

Quando ela tentou unir a cobra ao seu corpo Azazel disparou uma lança transpassando seu coração, matando a akuma. Ele presumiu que a cobra iria aumentar seus poderes e ele não iria arriscar o risco de alguém morrer para dificultar, as ações de paz. Ele olhou e sorriu ao ver que os akumas da Facção dos Maous Antigos estava batendo em retirada ao ver sua líder morrer.

Porém de repente um selo prateado surgiu fazendo Grayfia arregalar os olhos. Issei também arregalou os olhos pois Miya estava ensinando a ele sobre os selos das famílias do submundo e ele sabia muito bem, de qual família era aquele selo. Do selo saiu um homem jovem parecendo ter vinte anos, com cabelos prateados que são amarrados em um penteado trançado e usa um manto de prata com acessórios detalhados.

Grayfia: Euclides...

Euclides: Grayfia-chan! Por que não abandona esse falso Maou e vêm comigo? A única coisa que ele pode fazer para salvar você de cair no harém do pai dele, foi te fazer de serva dele.

Sirzechs rosnou enquanto Euclides dizia esses fatos como se ele não estivesse ali. Issei e Vali estavam a uma distância segura de Euclides se entreolharam fazendo um plano juntos. Se fosse necessário eles iriam danificar o cara o bastante para ser morto ou capturado por Sirechs.

Grayfia: Otouto por favor pare com isso. Ainda não percebeu que não estou usando roupas de empregada? Acha que os conselheiros permitiriam que eu viesse como esposa de Sirzechs-kun numa reunião dessas cheia de gente importante?

Seu irmão mais novo olhou para ela interessado nessa. As notícias de que Grayfia havia sido libertada ainda nao haviam se espalhado muito rapidamente entre os akumas. Sirzechs então decidiu falar.

Sirzechs: Euclides se você se render pacificamente e compartilhar conosco informações sobre a Façcão dos Maous Antigos sua pena será reduzida. Estou oferecendo isso pois você é irmão de minha esposa. Escolha sabiamente...

Euclides: Vamos ver... Eu vou recusar.

Grayfia deixou sua cabeça cair enquanto lágrimas eram derramadas de seus olhos ao ouvir a recusa de seu otouto. Por um minuto ela teve a esperança de que ele ouviria a voz da razão. Sirzechs a abraçou confortando-a tristemente.

Issei (rosna): Por que?

Euclides (se vira para ele): E você é?

Issei (friamente): Sou Issei Hyoudou Sacred Dragon o novo irmão da Grayfia-san.

Euclides estreitou os olhos para Issei que apenas bufou enquanto seus cabelos e olhos tomavam uma tonalidade dourada enquanto oito pares de asas, de um grande tamanho indicando seu poder, brotavam de suas costas. O Sekiryuutei disse duas palavras:

"Kakusei Kiniro (Despertar Dourado)."

Azazel e Michael arregalaram os olhos ao saber que ainda haviam membros daquele clã. Vali olhou para o rival sorrindo enquanto pensava:

"Isso vai ser interessante."


	8. A Decisão de Michael

Euclides tenta chutá-lo lateralmente com a perna, mas, Issei bloqueia ao flexionar o seu braço, enquanto que o Lucifudge tenta chutá-lo com a outra perna, que é bloqueada com o antebraço, sendo que Euclides retorna o ataque com a perna que é bloqueada, para depois tentar outro chute, que é bloqueado e assim segue-se, consecutivamente, até que ele começa uma sequência de socos cruzados que são bloqueados pelo Sacred Dragon, facilmente.

Mesmo com a quantidade de asas e de poder, demonstrado por Issei, Euclides insistia em atacá-lo, mesmo com a nítida diferença entre ambos. Ele era um siscon que não conseguia se controlar e que faria tudo para ter Grayfia consigo.

Euclides tenta dá um chute lateral, sendo que Issei esquiva do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta chutar o rosto dele que desvia, enquanto que tentava acertar socos cruzados e um chute, com o Sacred Dragon desviando de todos, para em seguida ele começar um contra ataque com uma sequência de socos que são desviados pelo Hyoudou. O Lucifudge tenta golpeá-lo com um soco em direção ao rosto do Sacred Dragon, que bloqueia, enquanto exibia uma face entediada.

Uma veia salta na testa de Euclides, que tenta chutá-lo, novamente, mas, ele se esquiva e em seguida, Issei detem com o seu antebraço, uma cotovelada do Lucifudge, que tenta acertá-lo com um soco, que é desviado, assim como ele desvia de um chute horizontal dele ao se agachar, para em seguida tentar dar um chute lateral no rosto de Issei, que desvia.

O Sacred Dragon havia decidido humilhar Euclides, ao mostrar o quanto ele era patético, pois, nenhum dos seus golpes e técnicas funcionava contra ele, Issei.

Ainda no ar, o Euclides tenta acertar uma sequência consecutiva de chutes contra Issei, que desvia e bloqueia todos com o antebraço flexionado, assim como usava as pernas para bloquear alguns chutes.

Os ataques consecutivos contra o Sacred Dragon continuavam, com o mesmo limitando a bloquear ou se esquivar, enquanto Euclides rosnava de raiva, até que ele tenta acertar um soco nele, com Hyoudou se abaixando para desviar, sendo que em seguida, bloqueia um chute horizontal do Lucifudge e depois um soco com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar acertá-lo com socos cruzados consecutivos que eram bloqueados por Issei, que fala com uma face entediada:

— Patético... Esse é todo o seu poder? – Issei pergunta arqueando o cenho.

Rosnando irado, Euclides se desloca rapidamente, acertando um soco no rosto de Issei e depois um cruzado no rosto, para depois soca-lo, consecutivamente no rosto e abdômen, sacolejando o corpo do Sacred Dragon, até que o chuta violentamente no abdômen, o arremessando para trás, sendo que em seguida, junta as duas mãos e ergue os braços, o golpeando na cabeça como se fosse um martelo e ele o prego, mandando-o para o chão, fazendo surgir uma cratera.

— Quem é patético agora, bastardo? – ele pergunta arfante, enquanto sorria de júbilo, secando o suor de seu queixo com uma das mãos.

Então, Issei, com a armadura reluzindo em um tom dourado carmesim sai da cratera e voa, abrindo as suas oito asas de akuma, imensas, mais as asas do Ddraig e da armadura, totalizando dez, ficando na frente de Euclides, que está estarrecido.

O guerreiro retira o pó da armadura e fala:

— Eu não senti nada.

— Isso é...

— Bem, permita-me mostrar a diferença entre nós. – ele fala malignamente, fazendo o sangue do Lucifudge gelar.

Ele não consegue ver os movimentos de Issei e apenas sente dor, sendo uma dor lacerante, enquanto o seu corpo era sacolejado pelos socos de Issei, que o faziam golfar o conteúdo estomacal, enquanto o Seikiryuutei fazia questão de quebrar todos os ossos dele, um de cada vez, tomando cuidado de não atingir nenhum ponto vital.

Euclides não passava de um saco de pancada que era perfurado pelos golpes de Issei, usando punhos, cotoveladas, chutes e joelhadas, até que ele afunda o seu punho no abdômen do Lucifudge, fazendo-o golfar, novamente, o arremessando para o alto, para depois unir as duas mãos em cima da cabeça, descendo os braços, como se fosse um martelo, sendo que golpeia violentamente as costas de Euclides, quebrando a sua coluna na região do tórax, o atirando violentamente para o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos.

Euclides fica de quatro e quando Issei ia nocauteá-lo com um soco na face, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos ônix surge de uma espécie de portal e pega Euclides, falando:

— Sou Chichi. Filha de Gyumao. Meu mestre necessita dele, ainda.

Então, ambos somem em um portal com Issei rosnando, enquanto que Grayfia era amparada pelo seu amado Sirzechs, que confortava a sua esposa.

Então, eles notam que surge um novo grupo de magos e de akumas que apoiavam a antiga facção.

Porém, antes deles se mexerem para enfrenta-los, surge um círculo mágico imenso e por ele sai Victria, uma Rainha dragão, sendo que a voz era masculina, indicando ser de Saji:

— Pelo visto, chegamos a tempo, Victria-chan.

— Sim, Saji-kun.

— Vamos, Victria-chan!

Então, antes que se aproximassem, o imenso dragão abre as mandíbulas e usa seu ataque, o liberando em forma de uma rajada pela boca, obliterando todos os inimigos, sumariamente.

Um pequeno grupo escapou, porém, eles foram detidos por Ravel que os incinerou, enquanto sorria malignamente, se divertindo ao vê-los sendo consumidos, lentamente e sumariamente pelas suas chamas, pois, ela havia diminuído a intensidade do fogo, para garantir que eles fossem incinerados, gradativamente, gerando assim o máximo de dor, antes que fossem reduzidos a cinzas ou corpos carbonizados.

Akeno, com as suas quatro asas de anjo caído imensas que surgiram através de muito treino e sem a Evil Peace que a limitava, com ela se tornando, novamente, meia humana e meia anjo caído, eletrocutava com os seus relâmpagos sagrados os seus inimigos, fazendo Baraquiel sorri orgulhoso, sendo que sorria ainda mais ao ver o seu sorriso sádico dela que lembrava o de sua amada Shuri, vendo que ela se divertia ao infligir o máximo de dor, demorando para dar o golpe final.

Além disso, o Caído percebeu que havia um quinto par de asas, que ainda estavam se desenvolvendo, indicando que a sua filha teria dez asas, assim como ele.

Os inimigos, perante Tiamat, não tinham a menor chance e eram obliterados pela Rainha Dragão do Caos e do Karma. Issei achava ela fofa, enquanto lutava. Para o Sacred Dragon, ela era perfeita.

Então, Issei grita de dor, por causa de uma queimadura em sua pele, sendo que Ddraig rosnava de dentro da manopla:

— Sem secar a minha imouto-chan!

Então, Issei se recordou que Ddraig podia acessar os pensamentos dele e suspirou.

— Não posso fazer nada. Ela é linda e forte.

— De fato, ela é, mas, isso não muda o fato de que não autorizei você a namorar a minha irmãzinha e não vou aceitar nenhum pensamento impróprio para com a minha amada imouto. Entendeu?

— Como posso provar que sou digno de namorá-la? Assim, de pedir ela em namoro?

— Quando o inferno congelar. – ele responde, asperamente.

Issei fica deprimido, com uma gota e fala:

— Você não está exagerando? Eu entendo que age como um pai, a super protegendo e...

— Ela é a minha princesinha e como irmão mais velho, tenho o dever de protegê-la. Não posso fazer muito, estando selado, mas, mesmo assim, preciso fazer algo. Além disso, não se esqueça de que você já teve um passado pervertido e que, inclusive, desenvolveu uma técnica pervertida. Ou já se esqueceu do Dress Break? Aliais, se tentar fazer isso com a minha imouto, vou queimar o que te faz um homem, entendeu?

Issei pode ver um dragão carmesim rosnando irado e ele geme ao perceber que o seu passado, pelo visto, ainda iria persegui-lo e fala:

— Você sabe que eu mudei, parceiro. Me arrependo e muito de ter criado o Dress Break. Além de ser humilhante para uma mulher, havia o risco que se eu errasse na dose de poder a ser usado, poderia matar alguém com essa técnica ao rasgar a pessoa e não somente as roupas.

— Ainda acho cedo... Mas, vamos ver. Quem sabe não autorize? Mas, não nutra muitas esperanças.

O Sacred Dragon fica animado ao ver que tinha chances de ter a benção de Ddraig para pedir Tiamat em namoro.

Irina havia se afastado de Xenovia, para enfrentar alguns oponentes, sendo que Kiba deu uma espada a ela, já que podia criar várias, sendo que ela acabou sendo pega no braço por uma akuma e foi arremessada, no ar, contra o solo, após ele ascender com ela em suas mãos.

Michael foi ao seu auxílio e a pegou, antes que ela morresse em virtude da queda.

Então, o arcanjo olha para a humana que cora, sendo que ela fala, timidamente:

— Muito obrigada, Michael-sama.

Ele a leva para o chão em estilo noiva, sem tirar os olhos dela, sentindo sentimentos que nunca imaginou sentir, enquanto achava a jovem linda. O arcanjo sentia o seu coração se aquecer e para ele, havia somente a jovem e podia sentir a pureza de seu coração, enquanto ela descia do colo e ficava de pé na frente dele.

Então, ela, que olhava perdidamente para o arcanjo, vê uma movimentação atrás dele e antes que ela o avisasse, ele estreita os olhos ao olhar para trás, pois, percebeu o movimento. Ele se vira, invocando um arco dourado imenso, para depois atirar múltiplas flechas douradas sagradas contra os inimigos, os derrotando, com Irina ficado admirada.

O arcanjo olha para Toujou, pois, havia percebido que ele estava próximo da filha e que sequer tentou ajuda-la. Ele com certeza havia visto o movimento do akuma e poderia tê-lo atacado, antes de pegar a filha, a erguendo no ar e comenta, após alguns minutos, com a jovem próximo dele:

— Ele podia ter atacado o demônio, antes que este a pegasse.

Irina suspira e fala:

— Ele me execrou, além de ter me xingando. Não duvido que ele teria ficado feliz se eu tivesse morrido. Afinal, ele não perdoou o fato de eu ter sido expulsa, junto de Xenovia, da Igreja. Eu e ela, já formos exorcistas.

— Por que foi expulsa? – ele pergunta surpreso, pois, sentia a pureza do coração dela.

Ele olha para Xenovia, lutando, usando a Durandall e havia sentido, que ela também tinha um coração nobre, assim como o outro jovem, loiro, que tinha a Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.

— Eu e ela, descobrimos que Deus morreu na batalha dele contra Lúcifer. Foi muito doloroso ouvir isso. – ela fala, suspirando tristemente.

Michael podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos dela. De fato, foi um choque e ela lastimava a morte de Deus. Sentia o coração dela e o fato que era devota.

Portanto, não acreditava que ela fosse trair a igreja, sendo que havia ficado preocupado se eles estavam sendo mesmos criteriosos ao fazerem isso, no caso, os que dirigiam a igreja.

Ele e os demais anjos tinham que cuidar de muitos assuntos e delegavam aos humanos de alta hierarquia da igreja, as decisões a serem tomadas em muitas circunstâncias, já que eles, os anjos, não tinham meios de gerenciar tudo o que era relacionado a Igreja, ainda mais, após a morte de Deus.

Afinal, por causa de sua morte, eles se viram em obrigações adicionais e na última guerra, eles tiveram um desfalque considerável no número de anjos e como eles não podiam gerar anjos por si mesmos, ao contrário dos akumas e dos Caídos, eles não tinham meios, atualmente, de aumentar a sua população.

Ele sabia que pessoas haviam sido expulsas da Igreja, pois, poderiam se provar perigosas a mesma, já que o Sistema do céu funcionava de forma limitada e ele somente conseguia usar o básico desse sistema.

Ao olhar para as ex-exorcistas expulsas, se questionava se seria necessário um anjo verificar os que seriam expulsos, para se certificar se de fato, havia alguma mácula em seus corações, provando serem no futuro, perigosos para a Igreja, antes que fossem, de fato, expulsos.

Então, após o término das batalhas, Saji desfaz a transformação através de Victria, sendo que ele havia visto alguns dias atrás, a Rainha dragão na sua forma humana, após conseguirem juntar as partes dela, sendo que ela havia mostrado o quanto havia sofrido com a divisão.

O jovem se lembra, que após juntar as partes, com o mesmo entrando, em seguida com a consciência na sua manopla, ele viu uma jovem de cabelos escuros como a noite mais densa chorando, sendo que tremia, enquanto se abraçava. Era possível ver cortes que estavam cicatrizando.

Saji havia sentido o seu coração se quebrar, enquanto se acercava a ela, que chorava copiosamente. Ele a abraça e tenta confortá-la, sendo que a mesma diminui o choro, somente restando gemidos de dor com o jovem perguntando:

— É Victria?

— Sim. É minha forma humanoide. – ela fala dentre gemidos de dor.

Então, ao ver os cortes, ele cerra os punhos, enquanto via os cortes se curando e pergunta, contendo a raiva em sua voz:

— Você havia sido cortada ao ter as partes dessa Sacred Gear dividida?

— Sim. Dividir a minha sacred Gear, me fez ser cortada, também. Senti uma dor lacerante quando fui fragmentada – ela treme – Depois, não tinha qualquer consciência. Agora, voltei a ter consciência e meu corpo está doendo e muito.

Ela fala chorando de dor, enquanto ele a confortava, falando, sendo que chorava de raiva:

— Se pudesse, gostaria de trucidar o bastardo que fez isso com você.

— Não sei quem foi.

— Por que foi dividida? – ele pergunta, estarrecido.

— Não sei...

Saji passa a ficar abraçado com ela, a confortando, ajudando a mesma a lidar com a dor, não conseguindo imaginar o sofrimento e a dor lacerante que ela passou ao ser, dividida, juntamente com a sua prisão.

Enquanto a confortava, podia sentir sentimentos intensos por ela, surgirem em seu coração.

Sempre pensou que era Sona Sitri, que fazia o seu coração se aquecer.

Porém, estava descobrindo que havia confundido admiração com amor, pois, ficou fascinado com a inteligência dela. Ao abraçar aquela dragoa, que ainda não o olhava por estar em posição fetal pela dor pungente, sentia que a presença dela aquecia o seu coração, de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes, sentindo que o seu ódio aumentava ao ver o sofrimento de Victria, enquanto desejava, ardentemente, saber o nome de quem havia feito aquilo com ela.

Ele esperava descobrir, algum dia. Esse ser não poderia ficar impune, após tudo o que fez com a Rainha dragão que era amparada em seus braços.

Saji sai de suas recordações, conforme os revoltosos eram eliminados, sendo que outros eram capturados para interrogatório, enquanto a situação voltava a normalidade, sendo que a Leviathã original, despencou no ar, frente a um ataque certeiro e poderoso de Serafall.

Quando a mesma iria eliminá-la com um ataque final de lanças de gelo, uma loira surge por um portal e pega a Leviathã, falando:

— Sou Lucy Heartfilia e o meu mestre precisa dela, ainda.

Então, ambas somem em um portal, fazendo Serafall rosnar, pois, queria ter tido o prazer de eliminar aquela que tentou atrapalhar a reunião para surgir o Pacto entre as principais facções.


	9. Campeão de Kanto

Capítulo 9: Campeão de Kanto

As pessoas observavam animadas enquanto a tocha era colocada numa pira dando início a Conferência do Planalto Indigo. Um jovem de cabelos marrons espetados sorriu lembrando de eventos da última conferência em que seu amigo participou. De repente alguém tocou em seu ombro fazendo-o sorrir ao ver um jovem de cabelos negros com uma faixa na testa.

Esses dois eram amigos de Ash o primeiro se chamava Brock Harrison, que estava estudando para ser um Doutor Pokémon, e o outro era Tracey Sketchit, um assistente do Professor Carvalho. Brock havia viajado com Ash por Kanto (duas vezes), Johto, Hoenn e Sinnoh enquanto Tracey havia viajado com Ash pelo Arquipélago Laranja. Ambos observaram a cerimônia de início tentando localizar Ash.

Brock: Estamos com o dobro de participantes esse ano. E todos já participaram de ao menos uma liga.

O motivo de haver tantos competidores naquele ano era que Lance disse ao Presidente da Liga Pokémon, o Sr. Goodshow, que era hora de haver um novo Campeão de Kanto assim como uma nova Elite 4. Lorelei queria estudar os Tipo Gelo melhor e Agatha havia se aposentado enquanto Lance e Bruno haviam decidido, manter seus empregos em Johto. A Liga de Kanto ficaria morta a não ser que houvesse novos treinadores para assumi-la portanto quem vencesse seria o novo Campeão de Kanto e poderia escolher, sua Elite 4.

Tracey: Sim. O Ash vai ter bastante competição.

Eles se viraram e sorriram ao ver duas meninas se aproximando junto de um garoto de dez anos. Eram May uma Coordenadora Pokémon e seu irmão Max que haviam viajado com Ash e Brock por Hoenn e Kanto. A outra era Dawn uma Coordenadora Pokémon que havia viajado com Ash e Brock por Sinnoh.

Max: Essa é a segunda Conferência Pokémon que assisto de camarote! Isso vai ser emocionante!

May: Principalmente pois vamos ver o Ash-nii participar.

Dawn: E ganhar todo mundo desta vez.

As duas garotas assim como o garoto haviam formado um vincúlo fraternal com o Ketchum. Ele as guiou no início de suas jornadas ensinando-as o seu estilo de batalha além de "afastar" qualquer garoto que queria algo mais, que uma batalha pokémon. Max então notou mais pessoas se aproximando dos cinco.

Uma era uma jovem de pele escura e cabelos roxos e outro era um jovem de cabelos verdes e olhos da mesma cor, usando roupa de garçom. Eram Iris Negai, uma aspirante a Mestra de Pokémons do Tipo Dragão, e Cilan, um Especialista Pokémon, que viajaram com Ash pela região de Unova. Os dois cumprimentaram os outros.

Cilan: Parece que o Ash chamou todos nós para assistir a ele competindo na Conferência do Planalto Indigo.

Iris: Ele se comunicou com vocês por videofone ou carta?

Todos menos Iris: Videofone.

Iris: Então vocês notaram o olhar dele não é? Ele está mais confiante e maduro. Ele nem se importou quando eu o chamei de criancinha.

Dawn: De fato eu notei isso.

De repente eles ouviram uma voz:

"O Ash-nii vai dominar a competição desta vez!"

Todos se viraram e viram dois loiros e uma jovem de cabelos castanhos com chapéu cor de rosa. Eram Clemont um líder de ginásio, Bonnie a sua irmã e Serena uma amiga de infância de Ash que havia se mudado para Kalos e estava querendo se tornar, uma performer Pokémon. Serena havia desolvivido uma paixão por Ash desde a infância e quando eles se despediram em Kalos ela tentou se declarar mas...

Flash Back On:

Serena (corada): Ash eu gostaria de te dizer que...

Ash: Você não precisa dizer Serena. Eu sei o que você sente. (a garota se anima por alguns segundos antes de notar o olhar triste de Ash) Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo... Me desculpe mas eu prefiro ser honesto com você que agir como um desses caras que diz o mesmo apenas para se aproveitar de uma bela garota, como você. (sorri triste) Eu sei que você vai encontrar um cara que vai te amar e cuidar de você mas infelizmente esse cara, não sou eu.

Serena: Mas... (sorri triste) Tudo bem Ash. Mas podemos continuar a ser amigos?

Ash (sorri): Claro.

Flash Back Off:

Os dois continuaram mantendo contato e Ash estava certo pois ela encontrou um jovem chamado Calem que havia iniciado sua jornada, um mês antes dela. Os dois haviam viajado por Kanto e Calem estava participando da Conferência do Planalto Indigo. Eles se dirigiram as arquibancadas e viram Delia acenando para eles ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos azuis, o Professor Carvalho, seu Mr. Mime e Gary Carvalho um ex-rival de Ash.

Gary: Bem pelo visto a Misty não está aqui. Por que eu não estou surpreso?

May: Por que diz isso?

Tracey: Quando o Ash ligou para a Misty convidando-a ela disse que não ia perder o tempo dela assistindo ele ser derrotado pela sétima vez em uma liga. Ela nem desejou boa sorte.

Clemont: E como o Ash reagiu?

Gary: Ele disse: " Ok... Bem então depois que eu derrotar a competição não irei te chamar para estar junto comigo e do resto do pessoal na foto da vitória."

May: E o que ela disse?

Tracey: Ela riu o chamando de patético e que ele teria sorte de chegar ao Top 16.

Serena: Essa não foi a última classificação dele nessa mesma competição quando ele participou?

Gary: Foi mas ela trazer isso foi golpe baixo. Da última vez a Conferência estava cheia de treinadores fracos e arrogantes... Eu e Ash incluídos entre os arrogantes. Eu tenho certeza que se tivessemos treinado mais um de nós teria sido o campeão.

Profº Carvalho: Concordo. Outro motivo para Ash ter perdido foi que Charizard não o obedecia na época e a Equipe Rocket o atrapalhou quase o fazendo ser desclassificado e desgastando alguns, de seus pokémons.

A menina de cabelo azul falou pela primeira vez desde que todos haviam se sentado:

"Ash-kun admitiu para mim que não foi só culpa da Equipe Rocket ele ter perdido mas também dele mesmo. Ele sabia que Ritchie-san tinha um Charmander e ao invés de usar Pikachu primeiro ele mandou Squirtle de cara, para enfrentar a Butterfree."

Os amigos de Ash prestaram atenção na garota. Tracey e Gary já haviam visto ela antes algumas vezes ajudando Ash a treinar seus pokémons no laboratório mas como estavam ocupados, não sabiam quem era. Foi então que eles notaram que a jovem usou o sufixo "-kun" para Ash.

May: Quem é você?

Wendy: Sou Wendy Marvell a namorada do Ash-kun.

Cri, cri, cri...

Reações de todos:

Brock cai de joelhos chorando e orgulhoso que Ash arrumou uma namorada antes dele.

Tracey se belisca não acreditando.

Gary murmura algo como "já era hora".

May pisca os olhos e limpa os ouvidos.

Max dá de ombros aceitando esse fato.

Dawn fica descrente e se dá um tapa numa bochecha para em seguida seu Piplup acertá-la, com Bublebeam.

Iris está descrente pela "criancinha" ter arrumado uma namorada mas imediatamente faz um sinal positivo de aprovação, ao notar o cheiro de dragão em Wendy.

Cilan diz que eles vão fazer uma receita maravilhosa.

Serena sorri por seu amigo de infância ter encontrado o amor assim como ela. Aposto que vocês pensaram que ela sentiria ciúmes não é mesmo?

Bonnie aplaude animada e pergunta a azulada se ela tem uma irmã para apresentar a Clemont que imediatamente, a puxa com sua mochila braço Aipom envergonhado.

Delia está sonhando com netos imaginando miniaturas de Wendy e Ash com caudinhas e a cor dos cabelos invertidos.

Professor Carvalho está mais ocupado prestando atenção na primeira partida de Ash. Por falar nela Ash estava enfrentando um participante que ele enfrentou em sua primeira partida anos atrás. Era ninguém menos que Mandy.

Mandy: Lembra-se de mim Ketchum?

Ash (coça a cabeça tentando lembrar antes de estalar os dedos): Claro que me lembro! Você é o cara que eu derrotei usando apenas o meu Krabby que evoluiu para Kingler depois de derrubar o seu Exeggutor não é mesmo?

Mandy (rosna furioso): Sim fui eu! E saiba que irei me vingar de você hoje! Crobat eu escolho você!

O pokémon morcego roxo de quatro asas surgiu sobrevoando o campo de água com plataformas flutuantes, estreitando os olhos para Ash. Este realmente não se importou depois de ser atacado por Pokémons Lendários por anos, e conhecer dragões. Ele sacou uma pokébola e a jogou dizendo:

"Gengar eu escolho você!"

O pokémon negro e roxo, sorrindo insanamente e de olhos vermelhos surgiu no campo trazendo arrepios, para centenas de pessoas. Brock se perguntou em voz alta se aquele Gengar era o mesmo Haunter que Ash havia dado a Sabrina, o que Delia confirmou. A líder de ginásio de Saffron havia ligado para Ash a alguns meses dizendo que Haunter havia evoluído e que seu treinamento com ela, havia enfim terminado.

Mandy: Eu irei começar esse combate! Crobat use Supersonic!

Ash: Gengar use o Substitute por favor.

Gengar criou um clone seu antes de desaparecer para a fúria de Mandi quando seu Crobat acertou o golpe inútil, no clone de Gengar. Ash em seguida disse para Gengar colocar Crobat para dormir com o Hypnosis fazendo o morcego desmair de sono, numa das plataformas. Ash em seguida disse para Gengar usar o Thunderbolt levando o pokémon de Mandy a nocaute.

O treinador rosnou furioso antes de retornar Crobat e mandar seu Exeggutor. Ele mandou o tipo grama e psiquíco usar o Psychic para destruir o Substitute de Gengar mas Ash estava pronto.

Ash: Outro Hypnosis.

Exeggutor caiu na sonolento na plataforma fazendo Mandy rosnar furiosamente com a humilhação, que estava sofrendo. Ash disse para Gengar usar o Sludge Bomb levando o segundo pokémon de Mandy a nocaute enquanto ele rosnava furioso, e o árbitro dizia para mandar seu último pokémon. O "mágico" como era conhecido mandou seu Kingdra e ordenou que ele usasse Agility para confundir Gengar, porém Ash disse secamente:

"Thunderbolt."

O relâmpago atingiu a água da piscina em que Kingdra estava eletrocutando-o e levando o pokémon cavalo marinho a nocaute fazendo Mandy rosnar, antes de retornar ele e ir embora humilhado enquanto Ash agradecia a Gengar. Mais tarde a segunda batalha de Ash foi no campo de gelo contra um conhecido...

Ash (curioso): Trip? O que faz aqui?

Trip: Estou participando de uma liga de quinta num lugar remoto! O que acha?

Ash: Que você dá as pessoas educadas de Unova mal nome.

Árbitro: Comecem!

Trip: Serperior eu escolho você!

Ash (revira os olhos): Sério Trip... Você usa outro pokémon além desse Serperior? Kingler eu escolho você!

Trip: Você não aprende Ketchum? Serperior use o Leaf Storm!

Ash: Kingler use o Harden!

Kingler foi envolvido num brilho metálico aumentando suas capacidades defensivas e saiu ileso do ataque para a fúria de Trip. Ash em seguida pediu para Kingler usar o Crabhammer o que ele fez mandando Serperior a nocaute para fúria de Trip que rosnou furioso, antes de enviar o seu Swanna. Ele disse para ele usar o Aerial Ace porém Ash disse para Kingler usar o Lock On e em seguida o Hyper Beam levando o segundo, pokémon de Trip a nocaute.

Iris: Caramba isso parece com todas as vezes com as batalhas deles em Unova só que ao contrário!

Cilan: Não é tão surpreendente se pensarmos bem Iris.

Iris: Como assim?

Profº Carvalho: Bem Ash já é um treinador a quatro anos e meio enquanto Trip só tem um pouco mais de um ano. Se Ash tivesse usado seus antigos pokémons em Unova não teria restado nada dos treinadores que ele enfrentou na Conferência Vertress.

Gary: O que significa que o Ashy-boy aprendeu algo afinal de contas.

O terceiro pokémon de Trip foi um Chandelure o que praticamente entregou a vitória a Ash depois que ele disse para Kingler usar o Hydro Cannon. Trip ficou furioso com mais essa derrota antes de jogar a pokébola de Serperior no gelo fazendo o pokémon surgir... Com um brilho azul indicando a sua liberação para o espanto de todos.

A cobra de grama gemeu ainda sofrendo dos danos da batalha contra Kingler olhando tristemente para o seu ex-treinador, enquanto este o observava desgostoso indo embora. Ash e a maioria do estádio rosnaram para Trip mas sabiam que não podiam fazer nada afinal liberar seu pokémon não era crime a não ser que o mesmo estivesse, em estado critíco. O que não era o caso de Serperior.

Sentindo pena o Ketchum foi até a cobra de grama que olhou para ele curioso.

Ash: Ei cara você tem uma escolha agora. Eu posso curar você e enviá-lo de volta para a Profª Juniper pedindo-a para te liberar de volta para a vida selvagem, ou você pode se unir a minha família e eu posso torná-lo mais forte do que é agora. (divertido) Além disso tenho certeza que minha Serperior vai amar você por perto. (nota ele corando e dá uma risada) Então você gosta da minha Serperior? (o pokémon desviou o olhar) Vou considerar isso como um sim. (encosta a pokébola em Serperior que nem resiste a captura)

Ele não fez sua famosa "pose" pois ser visto fazendo aquilo perto de apenas os seus amigos era uma coisa já na frente de uma multidão, e sendo gravado era outra. Mais tarde estavam todos num restaurante pois as próximas batalhas seriam apenas no dia seguinte.

Todos menos Delia estavam querendo fazer duas perguntas. Como Ash havia feito seus pokémons ficarem tão fortes e como ele o cara mais cego no amor do planeta, estava namorando. Finalmente eles tiraram no Jan-Ken-Pon os que fariam as perguntas.

Dawn: E então Ash... Como você e Wendy se conheceram?

Wendy: Eu estava lidando com uma dragoa de fogo... Problemática.

Nisso ela tremeu um pouco com a lembrança de Irene enquanto Ash a abraçava confortando-a. Os dois não tinham mais, tanto, medo da dragoa mas saber que ela estava caçando eles por toda Earth Land os fazia se esforçarem ainda mais nos treinos. Eles sabiam que o dia em que seriam obrigados a enfrentá-la caso ela um dia aparecesse nas portas de Fairy Tail, apesar que Natsu e os outros os apoiariam caso isso acontecesse, não tardaria a chegar.

Ash: Nós dois fugimos dela e formamos nossa amizade.

May: Você fugindo de um dragão...

Wendy e Ash: Dragoa.

May: Ao invés de enfrentá-la?

Ash: Eu não estava com nenhum pokémon e mesmo que estivesse duvido que poderia vencer.

Wendy: O mesmo para mim. Se bem que eu não era uma treinadora até recentemente.

Pikachu: Pikapi.

Dawn: Por que não?

Wendy: Eu vivia num local de difícil acesso com a minha mãe mas um dia ela desapareceu por duas semanas sem deixar recado. Primeiro eu estava nervosa mas finalmente decidi sair de lá quando cruzei com a dragoa e o Ash-kun me salvou.

Iris: E que tipo de pokémon era esse dragão...

Wendy e Ash: Dragoa.

Iris: Vocês entenderam!

Ash: Nós estavámos mais ocupados fugindo que tentando identificá-lo. Não seja uma criancinha impaciente Iris.

Uma veia surgiu na testa da aspirante a Mestra de tipos Dragões enquanto Pikachu, Cilan e Dawn riram um pouco ao verem Ash usando a frase de Iris, ironicamente contra a própria Iris. Max porém estava confuso com uma coisa.

Max: Ash por que você estava sem os seus pokémons?

Ash: Eu deixei eles no laboratório do Professor incluindo o Pikachu enquanto estava dando uma volta naquele dia.

Nisso alguém chegou antes de notar Ash sorrir e colocar a mão em seu ombro fazendo o Ketchum surpreso antes de se virar, para a pessoa curioso. Ele sorriu ao ver quem era e se levantar para cumprimentá-lo.

Ash: Yo Ritchie. Já faz um bom tempo.

Ritchie: Digo o mesmo Ash. Dois anos para ser mais exato.

Nisso todos notaram que Ash e Ritchie eram semelhantes além de ambos terem um Pikachu nos ombros. As diferenças eram os olhos, cabelos, cor das roupas e o Pikachu de Ritchie tinha um topete na cabeça.

Ash: Pessoal esse é o meu amigo Ritchie Hiroshi. O cara que me derrotou na última Conferência do Planalto Índigo.

Ritchie: Eu não considero aquilo uma vitória Ash. Se a Equipe Rocket não tivesse interferi-... (vê Ash levantar uma mão o interrompendo sério)

Ash: Não Ritchie. Eu tomei más decisões na hora de escolher os pokémons para te enfrentar e por isso perdi. Se eu tivesse escolhido Pikachu ou o mesmo outro pokémon antes de Squirtle talvez o resultado tivesse sido diferente, mas eu considero que naquele dia a vitória foi sua.

Ritchie: Está certo Ash mas mesmo assim não considero aquilo uma vitória.

May: Por que não?

Ritchie: Bem o Zippo, meu Charizard naquela época um Charmander, havia acabado de derrotar o Pikachu do Ash o que o obrigou a mandar o Charizard dele. Eu retornei Zippo desistindo da batalha e mandei Sparky. (o Pikachu no ombro de Ritchie socou o ar)

Ash: Por algum motivo Charizard tinha me obedecido na hora de enfrentar Zippo mas quando Sparky entrou no campo ele se deitou ignorando tudo ao redor. O árbitro não teve escolha a não ser o declarar fora de combate. Aparentemente Charizard perdeu o interesse na batalha.

Ritchie: E esse é o motivo que eu não considero aquela batalha a minha vitória. Se o Charizard ouvisse o Ash eu teria perdido e ele teria avançado no torneio.

Ash: O Charizard não se perdoa pelo que fez naquele dia até hoje mesmo que eu viva dizendo que não tem problema.

Wendy: Entendo.

Gary: E você está participando novamente Ritchie?

Ritchie: Estou. Acabei de derrotar um cara chamado Nando que ficava tentando colocar os meus pokémons para dormir, e um cara meio estranho chamado Conway.

Ash: Então Nando e Conway estavam participando? Eu nem tinha percebido.

Dawn: Estou surpresa daquele cara não ter vindo atrás de mim.

Brock: Ele AINDA não veio atrás de você.

Ritchie: Mas e você Gary?

Gary: Eu me aposentei das batalhas e decidi me tornar pesquisador como o meu avô.

Enquanto isso numa Prisão de Segurança Máxima:

Numa cela estavam os maiores e mais violentos criminosos de todas as regiões. Eles eram: Giovanni o ex-Líder da Equipe Rocket, Archie o ex-Líder da Equipe Aqua, Maxie o ex-Líder da Equipe Magma, Ghetsis o Ex-Líder da Equipe Plasma, Lysandre o ex-Líder da Equipe Flare e o pirata Phantom. Todos esses tinham algo em comum.

Todos estavam ali por culpa de um jovem que andava por aí com um Pikachu no ombro. Todos tiveram seus planos egoístas fustrados por esse jovem e seus amigos. Era tudo culpa de Ash Ketchum que eles estavam ali.

De repente eles se surpreenderam ao ver um homem de terno negro chegar.

Phantom: O que você quer? Você é um advogado?

Homem: Talvez eu seja.

Giovanni: O que quer? Está aqui para mandar a gente confessar em troca de penas menores?

Homem: Eu vim oferecer a vocês uma nova oportunidade.

Lysandre: Uma oportunidade para quê exatamente?

Homem: Oras se livrar da pedra no sapato de vocês que impediu seus planos. Que impediu a dominação de Saffron e Goldenrod, que os impediu de capturar Kyogre e Groudoun, que impediu pegar o que era o seu direito no Templo do Mar e etc. Estou oferecendo a vocês a oportunidade de se livrarem de Ash Ketchum.

No dia seguinte no Planalto Indigo:

A próxima batalha de Ash o surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele enfrentaria Trevor um de seus rivais, na Conferência de Lumiose. O jovem primeiro enviou seu Aerodactyl o que Ash ficou pensativo antes de enviar um Blaistoise muito para a surpresa, de seus amigos.

Gary: Outro pokémon do Ash evoluiu?

Wendy: Durante o treinamento vários deles evoluíram com exceção do Pikachu que é um teimoso.

Serena: Esse Blaistoise parece ser mais poderoso que o do Tierno.

Trevor: Aerodactyl use o Roar!

Blaistoise retornou para a pokébola antes de um Blaziken surgir no campo fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos, e Ash bufar chateado. Trevor sorriu e disse para Aerodactyl usar Aerial Ace desta vez enquanto Ash disse para Blaziken aguardar, para a surpresa de todos. Para muitos o Ketchum havia enlouquecido enquanto Wendy revirava os olhos.

Será que eles achavam que o Blaziken de seu amado era tão fraco?

Ash: Blaziken use o Sky Uppercut!

O punho do pokémon de fogo brilhou azul antes dele se virar para socar o Aerodactyl no queixo quando este surgiu, bem atrás dele. O pokémon cinzento foi jogado longe colidindo com a parede e caindo no chão nocauteado para a surpresa de todos.

Brock: Normalmente os tipo Rocha são fracos contra os tipos Lutador mas como Aerodactyl também é tipo Aéreo, essa vantagem deveria ser negada.

Wendy: Ash-kun se certificou de fazer que seus Pokémons treinassem não apenas para aumentar sua resistência a seus pontos fracos, mas também para garantir que pontos fortes não falhassem.

Max: Mas aonde o Ash arrumou um Blaziken?

Wendy: Nós o achamos quando ainda era um Combusken desafiando os pokémons da floresta. Ele desafiou um dos pokémons do Ash-kun mas foi derrotado mesmo que tivesse certa vantagem, de tipo. Ash-kun então ofereceu a ele a oportunidade de ficar mais forte se unindo a nossa família. (pensa corando) E daqui a alguns anos nossa família irá crescer mais e não estou falando de pokémons Ash-kun...

Trevor retornou seu pokémon agradecendo-o pelo esforço antes de mandar seu Florges ao que Ash respondeu retornando Blaziken, e mandando seu Muk. O Ketchum rapidamente disse para a massa roxa usar o Toxic envenenando o pokémon do tipo Fada fazendo Trevor nervoso. O garoto tentou fazer Florges revidar com o Psychic porém Ash rapidamente disse para Muk, usar o Disable.

Para encerrar a batalha Ash disse para Muk usar o Venoshock levando-o a nocaute e então Ash avançou para as Quartas de Final. Após ele passar por elas e as Semifinais ele descobriu seu próximo oponentem seria Harrison que derrotou Ritchie por pouco na outra chave isso o fez se perguntar se todos os seus antigos rivais, haviam participado da conferência. A batalha da semifinal iria ocorrer dali a três dias portanto ele estava treinando bastante não disposto, a cometer seus antigos erros.

Wendy estava treinando o seu time junto dele. O time dela era formado por um Dragonair (um presente dele), um Eevee fêmea shiny, uma Gligar e um Snorlax que eles encontraram dormindo bloqueando uma ponte. Ash tinha que admitir que Wendy era uma treinadora muito melhor do que ele em seu primeiro ano, e ela só estava começando. Será que sua amada aceitaria ser uma membra de sua futura Elite 4?

Ele sacudiu esses pensamentos de sua cabeça afinal ele ainda tinha de vencer a conferência. Max então se aproximou dele perguntando se ele poderia cumprir sua promessa de ambos batalharem, como prometido o que ele aceitou. Max enviou seu Ralts, o mesmo com quem ele havia feito amizade tempos atrás, e Ash seu Shelgon que ele capturou recentemente.

Max: Ash o que você andou fazendo?

Ash: Isso é para mim saber e você descobrir. Shelgon use o Flamethrower!

Max disse para Ralts para o ataque com o Psychic e em seguida usar o Confusion mas Ash rebateu dizendo para Shelgon usar o Substitute, que não tomou muitos danos. Max disse para Ralts usar o Psychic Up e em seguida usar o Confusion novamente para destruir o Substitute, enquanto Ash disse para Shelgon usar o Fire Blast levando o pequeno pokémon a nocaute.

Max retornou Ralts agradecendo-o e depois agradeceu a Ash pela batalha enquanto o Ketchum apenas sorriu. No dia da sua partida contra Harrison chegou e antes da partida eles conversaram um pouco antes da batalha começar.

Harrison: Boa sorte, Ash, vamos fazer isso uma batalha para lembrar.

Ash: Você também, Harrison, que o melhor treinador vença. Quero que você venha contra mim com tudo o que você tem.

Ambos os treinadores ouviram a multidão rugir em aprovação no esportivo mostrado pelos dois concorrentes. O árbitro iniciou a batalha dizendo para eles enviarem seus pokémons. Harrison mandou seu Sableye e Ash seu Shelgon.

Harrison começou dizendo para Sableye usar o Shadow Ball o que Ash respondeu dizendo para Shelgon usar o Dragon Breath causando uma explosão, cegando a todos. Menos Ash cujos olhos brilharam azul procurando Sableye na fumaça. Para tornar a batalha justa contra seus adversários humanos Ash só estava usando suas habilidades de Guardião da Aura sem rastrear os Pokémons pelo Ki ou usando o Kenbushoku Haki, achando que seria injusto.

Seus poderes de Guardião da Aura eram algo que seria mais na linha pois haviam os "pokémon empata" que podiam se comunicar com seus pokémons, telepaticamente ordenando os ataques. Ele sorriu ao ver que Sableye estava se aproximando do seu dragão que estava um pouco nervoso mas confiando em seu treinador, que provavelmente tinha um plano. Ele estava certo pois Ash ordenou:

"Use Dragon Claw na sua esquerda!"

O ataque do tipo dragão acertou o fantasma que pego de surpresa foi atingido e colidiu com a parede. Sableye se levantou embora estivesse machucado enquanto Harrison disse para ele usar Zen Headbutt para a surpresa de Ash e Shelgon, o último recebeu o ataque que deu grandes danos a ele. Harrison disse para Sableye usar o Shadow Claw o que Ash rebateu dizendo para Shelgon usar o Sunny Day seguido por Fire Blast, levando o fantasma e sombrio a nocaute.

Harrison o retornou agradecendo-o e enviou um Glalie dizendo para ele usar o Rain Dance tirando a vantagem, climática de Ash. Ash disse para Shelgon usar o Fire Blast novamente porém Harrison disse para Glalie usar o Double Team e em seguida Ice Shard, levando o dragão a nocaute. Ash o retornou agradecido e em seguida mandou seu Hawlucha.

Harrison disse para Glalie usar o Dark Pulse porém Ash disse para Hawlucha esquivar usando o Double Team, e em seguida usar o Steel Wing causando danos a Glalie. Harrison contra atacou com Icy Wind de Glalie e Ash respondeu com Hawlucha se defendendo com Protect para em seguida contra atacar, com o Brick Break levando Glalei a nocaute. Harrison retornou Glalie e em seguida mandou Hypno dizendo para ele colocar Hawlucha para dormir com Hypnosis.

Hawlucha adormeceu mas Ash ainda estava calmo disse Sleep Talk fazendo o pokémon lutador usar o Aerial Ace, jogando Hypno longe e Harrison contra atacou com Psychic. Hawlucha foi erguido no ar e jogado contra a parede despertando no impacto. Hawlucha se ergueu sorrindo para seu adversário indicando que a batalha estava longe de acabar.

Dimensão DxD:

Issei estava pensativo enquanto pensava nos eventos que haviam ocorrido após a reunião das facções. Azazel havia dado a Asia uma adaga com o espiríto do Rei Dragão Fafnir selado nela. Parecia que o dragão e Asia compartilhavam uma conexão "especial".

O problema é que segundo Ddraig e Albion o dragão dourado era um pervertido... Depois de uma pequena "conversa" (tosse, ameaças, tosse) Fafnir prometeu não quebrar a inocência de Asia. Ele observou Tiamat jogando basquete no time feminino junto de outras garotas admirando sua graciosidade.

Ou pelo menos até Ddraig rosnar em sua mente fazendo-o parar de olhar para ela corado. O filho de Sirzechs e Grayfia, Millicas Gremory, havia começado a frequentar a escola também e havia feito amizade com Koneko. Ele riu ao lembrar que as bochechas dos dois estavam coradas e que Koneko estava agindo timidamente, perto do ruivo.

Earth Land:

Irene estava furiosa na base em que um dia foi a casa da guilda Cait Shelter. Ela não havia achado nem sombra de Wendy e Ash desde aquele dia meses atrás. Se não fosse pela interferência do jovem ela já estaria num corpo novo.

De repente um de seus servos surgiu e rapidamente se postrou de joelhos tremendo de medo:

"Irene-sama venho informar que Karasuba-sama já chegou!"

Irene (sorri): Karasuba-chan chegou? Diga para ela entrar!

O servo se levantou e rapidamente correu para fazer exatamente isso enquanto rezava para ser rápido o bastante. Sempre que Karasuba visitava ela matava um servo quando achava que eles não eram rápidos o bastante, para entregar o recado. Karasuba era uma mulher de cabelos prateados, olhos cinzas, tinha uma katana na cintura, usava botas negras e usava roupas negras curtas.

Assim que ele deu o recado caiu morto no chão enquanto ela passava por ele indo até onde Irene estava. As duas sorriram ao se verem.

Karasuba: Ara, ara. Pensei que agora você seria um pouco baixinha e teria cabelo azul Irene-chan.

Irene (furiosa): Eu também pensava assim mas um Monkey Boy (Menino Macaco) entrou no meu caminho e sumiu com a jovem. Mas em breve vou encontrá-los e pegar o que é meu.

Karasuba: Entendo. Sabe eu recebi uma proposta muito interessante uns tempos atrás. Aceitei e ele disse que talvez você se interessasse.

Irene: Que tipo de proposta?

Dimensão Pokémon:

Mewtwo havia voltado há alguns meses para ilha em que ele havia sido criado e havia ficado surpreendido com algo. Ao que parece anos atrás quando Ash havia entrado na máquina de clonagem para salvar os pokémons a mesma havia pego um pouco do DNA dele e criado um clone, imperfeito. O clone era imperfeito pois não possuía as marcas de nascença de Ash e havia aparecido jovem ao invés, da mesma idade do Ketchum.

Ele estava sendo preservado até ele liberá-lo deixando-o curioso sobre a cauda de macaco. Mewtwo colocou o nome de Red no jovem clone para não chamá-lo apenas de "Ashtwo". Para ser franco tecnicamente o garoto era filho de Ash e Mewtwo ficaria contando histórias dos feitos do pai fazendo o garoto admirá-lo, bem como ficar ansioso para conhecê-lo.

Mewtwo: Red...

O garoto de dez anos olhou para Mewtwo curiosamente. Red tinha cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, cauda marrom, usava boné vermelho virado para trás, calças azuis, camisa negra, tênis brancos, colete vermelho e luvas sem dedos negras. Ao lado do garoto estavam um Pikachu com o nome Storm, um Charmeleon de nome Blaze e uma Eevee de nome Eon.

Storm era um pokémon que o pequeno havia feito amizade já os outros dois eles haviam salvo de treinadores abusivos.

Red: Sim tio Mewtwo-sensei?

Mewtwo: Está na hora de nos encontrarmos com o seu pai.

Red (sorri): Yes! (soca o ar)

Mewtwo: E acho que você também possui uma mãe agora.

Red (curioso): Sério? Como ela é?

Mewtwo: Ela parece... Como posso dizer? "Singular" como o seu pai.

Red: Estou ansioso para conhecê-los.

Prisão de Segurança Máxima em Kanto:

Profundamente dentro desta fortaleza inexpugnável, 20 andares abaixo do nível do solo eram uma câmara isolada, que para acessar três keycards eram necessários e junto de mais três senhas. Dentro da câmara havia uma figura solitária, sentada em uma cama pequena olhando para os grilhões que agora aprisionavam seus pulsos. Esses grilhões não eram velhos grilhões, eles foram projetados para selar o poder da figura, de modo que ele estava indefeso.

A figura era um menino que estava na adolescência, ele tinha cabelos longos de prata e olhos prateados, seu nome era Ray, ele era um usuário de aura como Ash e Riley, mas ele também passou por outro nome de Erebus. Este menino foi responsável por inúmeras destruições e assassinatos, ele foi condenado a nunca ser libertado pelos crimes que ele cometeu, contra a humanidade. Na verdade, o juiz o chamou de um monstro, um menino que perdeu sua humanidade e pessoa que nunca mais veria a luz do dia.

Erebus apenas riu quando foi levado para fora do tribunal, e ele esteve aqui desde então. Erebus nem sempre fora assim. Quando ele ainda era jovem descobriu sobre os seus poderes e era um combatente da justiça ajudando as pessoas, como todo Guardião da Aura faria.

Porém um dia o líder de uma das organizações criminosas notou que se o combate direto não funcionava... Eles iriam atacar o coração de Ray então mataram seus pais e irmãs pensando que assim ele iria aprender a parar de se envolver, em seus negócios. Porém o jovem começou uma jornada de vingança contra os que lhe feriram.

E então o que tinha começado como uma missão de vingança, logo se transformou em algo muito mais sinistro. Com seu poder Ray descobriu aqueles que haviam matado sua família e rapidamente, mas com brutalidade, ele havia devolvido o favor. Infelizmente sua fúria não parou por aí, mais vidas foram tomadas, muitas foram inocentes.

No entanto Ray não se importou, toda vida inocente que ele tomou, sua Aura ficou contaminada. Qualquer pessoa com conexão aos Guardiões como ele tinha sido alvo. Muitos santuários e pequenas aldeias que ensinavam sobre como usar o poder foram destruídos por Ray em sua busca para encontrar destruí-los.

Eventualmente, seu poder de Aura ficou tão manchado com todos os assassinatos e coisas horriveís que ele fez, que ficou negra. Ele recebeu o apelido de Erebus. E usou o nome para trazer medo a todos aqueles que o atravessaram seu caminho.

Eventualmente ele foi atrás do Guardião da Aura mais poderoso do mundo... Daitetsu Ketchum, o pai de Delia e avô de Ash. Foi então que ele descobriu que mordeu mais do que podia mastigar pois aparentemente ele havia matado vários amigos do ancião, que estava atrás dele.

A batalha dos dois durou cinco horas onde Daitetsu impiedosamente o surrou e humilhou dizendo que os pais e irmãs, dele deviam estar se revirando nos túmulos. Ao invés de matá-lo Daitetsu disse:

"A morte é boa demais para você pirralho. Você vai ser preso num local onde nunca mais irá prejudicar ninguém sem nunca mais ver a luz do dia, até aprender com seus atos. É bom você não se libertar ou da próxima vez não serei... Misericordioso!

As vítima de seus crimes enchiam trezentas pastas de casos nas sede da polícia e como tal, ele era considerado como um perigo para humanos e Pokemon. Infelizmente estar preso nesta prisão não fez nada de bom, de fato, sua ira por vingança era maior do que nunca antes. E agora dois idiotas chamados de Maxie e Archie estavam ali para libertá-lo.

Os dois estavam com os seus pokémons destruindo os sistemas de segurança que o prendiam. Eles haviam decidido não trabalhar junto dos outros mas sim arrumar outra forma de se livrar do Ketchum, por conta própria. Depois que eles contaram o plano a Demigra este gargalhou e deu a luz verde aprovando-o.

Eles finalmente conseguiram destruir o sistema principal fazendo Erebus despertar sorrindo loucamente, antes de começar a usar seus poderes para matar todos. Ele os notou e sorriu aparentemente grato por eles o libertarem. Assim que eles falaram que Daitetsu ainda estava vivo mas aposentado e sobre seu neto Ash que sempre havia arruinado os planos, de várias organizações.

Erebus: Ash Ketchum não é? Terei de fazer algumas pesquisas.

E então ele brilhou negro mais rápido que os ex-líderes de organizaões malignas e seus pokémons pudessem reagir, criando Aura Spheres negras e disparando contra eles, matando-os sem piedade. Erebus começou a gargalhar antes de começar a espalhar o terror pela prisão.

Planalto Indigo:

Ash e Harrison agora estavam em seus últimos pokémons ou seja: Mega Charizard X e Mega Blaziken. Mega Charizard X usa Flamethrower e Mega Blaziken esquiva saltando para o alto com grande habilidade. Mega Charizard X usa o Dragon Rage mas erra por pouco.

Mega Blaziken usa High Jump Kick mas Mega Charizard X voa evadindo e dispara outro Flamethrower em Mega Blaziken. Mega Blaziken também usa o Flametrower que colide com o de Mega Charizard X criando uma bola de fogo nas cores azul e laranja para em seguida, provocar uma explosão. Harrison então disse para Mega Blaziken usar Thunder Punch e Ash disse para Mega Charizard X esquivar e usar o Aerial Slash.

Por mais incrível que fosse Mega Blaziken conseguiu esquivar do golpe de tipo aéreo. Harrison ordenou que Mega Blaziken usasse o Fire Punch o que Ash respondeu ordenando que Mega Charizard X usasse, o Dragon Claw. Os dois pokémons estavam lutando furiosamente pelo domínio do poder.

Blaziken então atingiu Charizard com um Mega Kick e o dragão respondeu com um Dragon Tail.

Dawn: Eles fizeram isso sem Ash e Harrison mandarem!

Brock: É porque eles querem muito ganhar essa batalha.

Delia: Especialmente Charizard pois ele foi o derrotado na última batalha.

Wendy: Ele devia estar a muito tempo aguardando ansiosamente por essa revanche.

Harrison: Blaziken use o Flame Charge!

Ash: Charizard use o Dragon Rush!

Os dois pokémons colidiram e então iniciaram uma luta de Flamethrowers, Fire Punchs, Dragon Claws, Blaze Kicks, Dragon Tails e etc. A destruição corria solta pelo campo de batalha. Finalmente Ash e Harrison decidiram terminar aquele combate.

Ash e Harrison: Charizard/Blaziken use o Flare Blitz!

Os dois pokémons se cobriram com chamas azuis antes de voarem em alta velocidade um contra o outro antes de colidirem brigando furiosamente, pelo dominío. Nenhum deles queria desistir daquele combate cada um querendo levar o seu treinador a vitória. O ataque de Charizard superou o de Blaziken atingindo-o e enviando o pokémon iniciante de Hoenn contra a parede da arena, causando um explosão.

Quando a fumaça baixou ele havia retornado a forma normal e estava inconsciente.

Árbitro: Blaziken está fora de combate! A vitória vai para Charizard e seu treinador Ash Ketchum da cidade de Pallet! Ash Daitetsu Ketchum é o novo Campeão de Kanto!

Ash: Conseguimos!

O Ketchum e Pikachu, ferido por uma batalha anterior, correram até o dragão de fogo, que havia retornado ao normal, e o abraçou fortemente e este devolveu o abraço. Agora tudo ele era finalmente era digno do perdão de seu treinador por causa da humilhação que ele o fez passar ao dormir naquela batalha, anos atrás. Ash sorriu antes de ser abraçado e beijado por Wendy na frente das câmeras fazendo-os corar.

Ash: Isso parece um sonho...

Wendy: Eu espero que não seja.

Ash: Por que não?

Wendy: Porque então eu nunca mais quero acordar Ash-kun.

Os dois sorriram antes de se beijarem novamente. Cerca de quatro horas mais tarde Ash recebeu o troféu assim como título de campeão de toda região de Kanto. Ele poderia escolher quatro pessoas para ser sua Elite 4 sendo que o Ketchum já tinha três nomes em sua mente.

Ele perguntou ao Sr. Goodshow se as pessoas tinham de se especializar num único tipo mas ele disse que não. Sorrindo Ash se despediu dele e foi com Wendy e Pikchu se reunir com os outros. Porém de repente alguém teleportou-se na frente deles.

Ash: Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: Como se lembra de mim? Eu selei suas memórias e iria só liberá-las agora.

Ash: Seus poderes não funcionaram em mim. Embora meus amigos não se lembrem de nada do que aconteceu aquela vez.

Mewtwo: Entendo… Como imaginei você sempre foi um caso à parte. Garoto insolente.

Os dois riram enquanto eram observados pelo garoto que viera junto de Mewtwo, Wendy e Pikachu.

Wendy (curiosa): Ash-kun quem é ele?

Ash: Esse é o Mewtwo. Ele é um clone de Mew criado pela Equipe Rocket mas se rebelou contra eles. Ele tentou conquistar o mundo mas eu bati um sentido na cabeça dele. (se vira para o pokémon lendário) Não que eu esteja reclamando mas o que faz aqui?

Mewtwo: Ash eu quero te apresentar alguém. Red aproxime-se. (o garoto se aproximou e por algum motivo Wendy e Ash sentiram sentimentos paternais ao vê-lo) Quando você entrou na minha máquina para salvar seu Pikachu ela te clonou também. Red é o seu filho Ash.

Ash: Meu... Filho?

Mewtwo: Sim. Assim como você ele também pode usar a Aura.

Os dois meio saiyajins se olharam durante alguns segundos analisando um ao outro. Finalmente Ash o abraçou e o garoto retribuiu o abraço enquanto Wendy e Mewtwo sorriam com a cena antes de Ash puxar a azulada, juntando-a ao abraço. Porém o momento feliz foi arruinado quando todos os cinco sentiram calafrios na espinha, e viram um jovem de cabelos prateados se aproximar.


	10. O Poder da Vontade

Capítulo 10: O Poder da Vontade

Mewtwo nunca pensou que iria sentir medo de um humano porém lá estava ele tremendo um pouco, ao ver o jovem de cabelos prateados se aproximando. Wendy e Ash se puseram protetoramente na frente de Red para protegê-lo do suposto inimigo. A crença de que ele era um inimigo deles era reforçado por seu olhar maligno e cheiro de sangue.

Pikachu e Storm, o Pikachu de Red, se encolheram contra o garoto que os abraçava tentando confortá-los. Sua cauda havia se desenrolado de sua cintura enquanto balançava nervosamente. Tal ação era imitada por seu pai.

Ash: Quem é você?

Erebus (sorrindo divertido): Olha o que temos aqui... Um pokémon falso (Mewtwo estreita os olhos), restos de DNA ambulante (Red fica confuso sem perceber que Erebus se referia a ele), dois roedores elétricos (os dois faiscam as bochechas tentando intimidá-lo), um cachorrinho de Arceus (Ash rosna enquanto Aura banha as suas mãos) e uma bela garota.

Nisso ele olhou para Wendy lascivamente fazendo a Dragon Slayer estreitar os olhos e rosnar para ele. Erebus pensou:

"Rosne o quanto quiser. Assim que eu matar esses cinco você e eu ficaremos bastante tempo... A sós."

Ash: Eu agradeceria se você não ficasse encarando a minha namorada. E você ainda não respondeu a pergunta.

Erebus: Sou Erebus. (dispara uma Aura Sphere negra em Ash) E você é o meu alvo!

Ash rapidamente bloqueou o golpe com um Aura Shield mas muito para seu espanto este foi feito, em milhões de pedaços. A esfera negra o atingiu no peito o jogando longe mas ele se firmou. Erebus surgiu em sua frente a ele para a sua surpresa.

O meio saiyajin criou uma espada de Aura mas Erebus criou duas de Aura negra muito para a sua surpresa e começou a atacá-lo com elas, enquanto ele tentava se defender. Ash saltou para trás tomando distância e disparou algumas Aura Sphere's nele porém Erebus bloqueava todos. Ash então voltou para o lado de sua companheira, filho e pokémons.

Mewtwo: Quer ajuda Ash?

Ash: Ele está num nível diferente de todos nós Mewtwo. (nisso um pergaminho surge na frente dele) Isso está ficando chato... Já é a terceira vez que estamos fugindo?

Wendy: Nós não estamos fugindo Ash-kun. Só estamos tendo uma... "Retirada estratégica".

Antes que Erebus pudesse reagir todos eles sumiram muito para a sua surpresa e fúria. Nesse momento os seis foram teleportados para Earth Land muito para a surpresa de Red e dos pokémons.

Mewtwo: Ash onde nós estamos?

Ash: Leia os meus pensamentos e saberá amigo.

Mewtwo assentiu e em seguida os seus olhos brilharam começando a ler a mente do Ketchum. Arregalando os olhos o clone de Mew ficou impressionado pelo que Ash e Wendy haviam passado recentemente, e os combates em que haviam estado. Nisso ele passou as memórias para Red, Storm e Pikachu que olharam para o meio saiyajin e a Dragon Slayer impressionados.

Mewtwo: Bem e o que está escrito nesse pergaminho?

Wendy: Que devemos retornar a Fairy Tail rapidamente.

Mewtwo: Entendo. Bem então isso leva ao outro motivo de eu ter vindo falar com você Ash.

Ash: Qual?

Mewtwo: Eu gostaria que você me capturasse.

Ash: Mas por que?

Mewtwo: Ultimamente eu percebi que mesmo apagando a memória de treinadores que me procuram tentando me capturar, estou sendo cada vez mais caçado. Eu ainda desconfio da maior parte dos humanos então...

Ash: Você quer que eu te capture?

Mewtwo: Se não for incomodá-lo. Você é o único humano, ou melhor dizendo meio humano, em quem confio.

Ash: Entendo. (pega uma pokébola) Hum... (sem graça) Pode apertar o botão para ser pego? Jogar a pokébola em você me parece errado.

Mewtwo deu de ombros antes de encostar na esfera e ser capturado por ela. O meio saiyajin então colocou a pokébola em seu cinto antes deles saírem em direção a guilda. Enquanto isso a quilômetros dali Natsu, Happy, Charle (Natsu estava cuidando dela enquanto Wendy estava na dimensão de Ash), Erza, Gray e Levy estavam num trem rumo a mais uma missão.

Em outras centenas de dimensões Erza levaria Lucy junto mas como a loira era inútil, ela chamou Levy McGarden. A azulada usuária da magia Solid Script geralmente faria missão com sua equipe, a Shadow Gear (Egrenagem Sombra), na qual ela era a líder e seus parceiros eram Jet e Droy. Porém as trapalhadas de ambos durante as missões estavam dificultando que ela conseguisse pagar o aluguel, de Fairy Hills facilmente.

Erza então a convidou para a missão para ajudar nisso. Natsu estava dormindo para evitar ter enjôos enquanto os outros jogavam uma partida de UNO. Levy então avisou que iria falar com o maquinista para perguntar sobre a nova locomotiva. Enquanto ela estava caminhando em direção a locomotiva ouviu uma voz feminina que devia pertencer a uma jovem da idade de Wendy:

"Me pergunto se serei aceita na Sabertooth..."

Levy: Hum? (nota uma menina de cabelos prateados) Yo. Sou Levy McGarden da guilda Fairy Tail. E você?

Yukino: Sou Yukino Aguria e pretendo me juntar a Sabertooth. Mas não sei se vão me aceitar.

Levy ficou de cenho franzido se lembrando do que ouviu sobre a Sabertooth enquanto olhava para a prateada. O mestre da guilda era um homem frio e haviam rumores que se um membro da guilda falhasse numa missão, era espancado antes de ser expulso. Ver a possibilidade daquela menina fofa sendo obrigada a ficar naquela guilda apertava o coração da azulada.

Levy (sorri): O que acha de se juntar a Fairy Tail? Somos como uma grande família.

Yukino (nervosa): Mas Fairy Tail é uma guilda famosa... Não acho que vão me aceitar.

Levy (sorri): Eles me aceitaram. (Yukino se surpreende) Por que não te aceitariam? (estende a mão)

Mesmo ainda estando um pouco insegura Yukino sorriu e aceitou a mão extendida de Levy. Em seguida as duas foram para o vagão em que os outros estavam e Yukino se apresentou para eles, menos Natsu que ainda dormia, revelando que era uma Maga Celestial. Erza então explicou sobre a missão em que eles estavam indo.

A ruiva havia explicado a eles que no caminho de volta a Magnolia ela havia ouvido falar que Erigor, o mestre da guilda das trevas Eisenwald, havia colocado as mãos na flauta de Zeref chamada Lullaby. Nela estava selado um demônio incrivelmente poderoso segundo lendas e os idiotas achavam, que podiam controla-lo. Sim eu também acho isso um plano estupído.

De qualquer maneira eles estavam indo procurar Erigor e arrancar a flauta de suas garras. Eles então saíram do trem... Esquecendo de Natsu.

De repente eles ouviram explosões e Natsu chegando segurando uma flauta numa mão e arrastando um homem na outra. Ele olhou para Yukino e depois para os outros pedindo uma explicação. Cinco minutos depois eles haviam derrotado a Eisenwald e foram se encontrar com Makarov na reunião de mestres.

Lá eles encontraram Makarov e outro mago das trevas que usou uma magia especial para liberar o demônio, mesmo que a flauta não estivesse nas mãos dele. Yukino então convocou sua Seiren Libra e pediu para que ela deixasse Lullaby tão pesado que ele não pudesse se mover.

Em seguida ela convocou Orphicius e pediu para ela destruir Lullaby por constrição esmagando-o e fazendo-o se desintegrar. Makarov começou a chorar de alegria por nada ter sido destruído desta vez e Yukino foi coberta de elogio pelos outros, enquanto corava muito, pela rapidez que ela resolveu o problema. Eles então se despediram de Makarov e os outros mestres e retornaram para Fairy Tail.

Chegando lá eles encontraram Wendy, Ash, Red e os Pikachu's também indo na direção da guilda. Após algumas apresentações, e Ash dizendo que Red era seu otouto (enquanto Wendy olhava para Natsu com um olhar de: "Explicaremos mais tarde."), eles entraram na guilda. Após Mirajane colocar a marca em Yukino uma festa foi iniciada.

Natsu: O que vocês querem me falar sobre Red? (eles estavam um pouco afastados dos outros e observando o garoto brincar com Chelia)

Ash: Ele é nosso filho. (Natsu manda a eles um olhar de "O que você disse?") O que aconteceu é... (explicando)

Natsu: Teu mundo é complicado Ash. (observando as garotas acariciando os Pikachu's)

Wendy: Mas também é muito bonito Natsu-san.

Ash: E Yukino-san é uma maga celestial?

Natsu: Sim. (brincando com duas chaves na mão) Ela é digna dessas chaves.

Ash: Hum... Se é assim depois irei perguntar a ela se as deseja.

Nisso todos sentiram tremores e saíram do prédio para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Eles ficaram esbasbacados ao ver um grande "Megazord" se aproximando da guilda.

Ash: O que diabos é aquilo?

Levy: Parece... O prédio da guilda Phantom Lord.

Charle: Mas por que eles estão fazendo isso?

Erza: O mestre da Phantom Lord, Jose Poorla, é rival do mestre Makarov. Uns tempos atrás eles discutiram quem estava no comando da guilda mais poderosa e essa discussão virou briga.

Gray: Que o vovô venceu só para constar.

Sherry: E agora ele quer vingança? Isso parece clichê de anime ou desenho animado.

Quando o "Megazord" estava a uma distância relativamente próxima a de Fairy Tail ele ordenou que o Mahō Shūsoku Hō: Jupitā (Canhão Convergente Mágico: Jupíter) fosse disparado contra a guilda. O disparo atingiu o topo da guilda vaporizando o segundo andar para o espanto de todos os presentes. Em seguida o canhão estava mirando novamente nos magos.

Gargalhando Jose dispara o canhão novamente porém Erza reequipa sua Kongou no Yoroi e juntando as duas partes de seu escudo ela tenta bloquear, o ataque com alguma dificuldade. Notando que o escudo e a armadura estavam rachando a ruiva escurece os mesmo usando o seu Busoshoku Koka aumentando o poder defensivo. Quando a rajada de magia cessa o escudo e a armadura da ruiva estão rachados mais não quebrados.

Erza (cai sobre um joelho ofegante): Eu subestimei o poder dessa rajada mágica. (sua armadura some) Baka! Se eu tivesse usado meu Haki desde o início não teria gasto tanta magia para defender!

Wendy: Está ferida Erza-san?

Erza: Não... Só exausta. Vou precisar de meia hora para poder convocar uma armadura decente.

Jose (de um auto falante): Saibam que vocês só tem quinze minutos antes do canhão disparar de novo.

Mirajane: Afinal o que você quer?

Jose: Eu quero que vocês me entreguem Lucy Heartphilia. Se fizerem isso eu irei embora.

Lucy (pensando arrogantemente): É claro que eles não farão isso.

Porém muito para a sua surpresa todos pareciam considerar essa ideia.

Natsu: Bem... Se fizermos isso não vou ter de aturar ela me pertubando para pegar uma missão todo santo dia.

Happy: E iria poupar o trabalho da Erza para fazer Lucy sair da guilda.

Gray: O problema é que nossa guilda tem a reputação de não ceder as exigências dos vilões. Então não podemos fazer isso.

Bisca: E ainda tem a possibilidade dele disparar esse canhão de qualquer maneira.

Levy: Desculpe Jose-san mas infelizmente a resposta é não!

Nisso Jose ficou furioso e alguns magos decidiram destruir o "Megazord" disparando magias nela. Porém provocam poucos danos e Happy sugere que eles tentem atacar por dentro. Natsu abriu suas asas e voou destruindo uma parede se vendo na frente da Lacrima que dava a energia ao canhão.

Antes que ele destrua a mesma suas chamas são bloqueadas por Totomaru, um membro do Element 4, que mostra a capacidade de controlar todos as chamas na área, mesmo as de Natsu. Porém este revela que já havia notado sua presença e havia ouvido falar de suas habilidades sendo que havia usado seus poderes em baixo nível. Para provar isso ele lança uma chama maior contra Totomaru, que estava na frente lacrima, e este arrogantemente tenta bloquear porém a mesma o atinge jogando-o contra a lacrima destruindo-a e nocauteando-o.

Natsu: Bem e esse foi o fim do canhão. (vê Wendy, Charle, Ash, Happy, Gray e Elffman entrando)

Elffman: Isso foi muito macho Natsu! (todos ficam com gotas)

Gray: E agora?

Natsu: Vamos chutar os traseiros do resto dos Element 4 e de Jose é óbvio.

No entanto, uma ameaça maior do que o canhão de Júpiter se aproxima quando o Super Mage Gigante Phantom MK II começa a lançar o Abyss Break . Assim, os membros que se infiltraram no robô procuraram uma maneira de detê-lo. Mirajane, ainda vestindo a aparência de Lucy, fica chocado ao ouvir que Elfman está entre eles, preocupado por ele. Para acabar com o sofrimento de seus companheiros de alianças, ela posteriormente se mostra para José, alegando ser Lucy, disposta a se render e se entregar.

À medida que Elfman corre por um dos corredores do Phantom Lord Guild, um olho aparece do chão e o Sun de Element 4 brota disso. Ele se apresenta como Monsieur Sun. Elfman diz que seu timing é perfeito e ele poderia forçar o Sun a dizer-lhe como parar o Mago.

Ele transforma seu braço direito em Beast Arm: Black Bull. Sun pergunta para ele se ele tem certeza apenas com o braço direito e depois diz que parece que os rumores são verdadeiros. Elfman diz-lhe que já teve o suficiente de seu "blá, blá" e tenta golpeá-lo com seu Beast Arm, mas Sun esquiva.

Sun provoca Elfman com suas más lembranças, lembrando-o de como Lisanna morreu por causa de seu fracasso em um Full-Body Take Over. Elfman transforma seu braço no Beat Arm: Iron Bull e tenta bater novamente em Sun, que esquiva e envolve o braço e a perna direita de Elfman. Ele tenta desprender Sun usando a outra mão, mas, como isso não funciona, ele diz "Moncher Sol" para livrá-lo. Sol corrige sua pronúncia com um chute no rosto.

Elfman observa que Sun é muito mais forte do que parece. Elfman dispara em outro golpe em Sun, mas é parado quando vê um Clone da Terra de Lisanna feito pelo mesmo. Ele pede desculpas e afirma que quando Elfman pisou nele mais cedo, ele leu uma lacuna em sua memória e criou Lisanna fora dela.

Ele diz a Elfman que ele tem uma preciosa irmãzinha e pergunta onde ela pode estar agora. Sun acrescenta que ele foi grosseiro porque Lisanna está enterrada no chão frio e escuro. O braço da fera de Elfman desaparece assim que o Clone da Terra de Lisanna abre seus olhos e grita para Elfman.

Ele tenta um Full-Body Take Over, se recusando a ser enganado, mas Sun o rodeia com vários Clones da Terra de Lisanna. Isso o distrai e ele falha no Take Over. Sun percebe que o poder mágico de Elfman enfraqueceu consideravelmente e diz-lhe para não tentar fazer o que ele não consegue lidar.

Elfman responde que Sun deve lutar contra ele como um homem, justo e quadrado, o punho no punho. Sun retorna todos os Clones da Terra de Lisanna ao pó e afirma que ele não pode aceitar o questionamento de Elfman sobre sua masculinidade porque ele não tem direito porque ele é um lixo que matou sua própria imouto.

Sun lança o Plater Sonata um feitiço que forma um punho em gesso que golpea o inimigo e envia para longe Elfman criando um buraco. Através desse enorme buraco, Elfman vê Mirajane sendo lentamente esmagado pelo Giant Mage. Sun explica que ela está sendo punida por tentar enganar José. Sun fala com ele quando percebe que Mirajane é a irmã mais velha de Elfman, que antes era temida como o "Demon".

Ele diz a Elfman que ele verá sua irmã mais velha morrer antes de seus próprios olhos, assim como com Lisanna, sua irmã mais nova. Sun diz que Elfman é apenas um mago impotente que não sabe nada, mas falha sobre virilidade e, como cavalheiro, não pode perdoá-lo. Ele dará a Elfman sofrimento eterno como ele se torna um com a terra.

Ele lança seu Merci la Vie e lentamente transforma Elfman em pedra. Enquanto está em transe, Elfman vê memórias antigas que compartilhou com Lisanna. O primeiro é quando ele ainda era jovem, chorando no túmulo de periquitos mortos e Lisanna veio consolar-lo e diz que todos os seres vivos morrem algum tempo, mas se ele se lembra deles, eles viverão para sempre em seu coração.

Elfman rejeita o conforto de Lisanna e isso faz com que ela chore. A segunda memória é do tempo que eles foram para ajudar Mirajane em uma missão de classe S. Eles estavam se despedindo de Natsu e Happy por um tempo.

Elfman tenta dizer-lhes para não ir nessa missão ou pelo menos levar Natsu com eles, mas a memória desaparece. A terceira e provavelmente a pior lembrança é quando ele foi controlado pela besta e perdeu a razão. Ele feriu Mirajane, que disse a Lisanna para correr.

Mas Lisanna não partiu e tentou conversar com Elfman, dizendo que ele não pode ter esquecido dela e Mirajane porque ambos o amam muito e eles devem ir para casa. Isso não convenceu Elfman de volta ao normal e ele joga Lisanna com muita força e isso causa sua suposta morte.

A quarta memória veio, e foi dele e Mirajane chorando no túmulo de Lisanna. Na memória, ele é visto culpando-se pela morte de Lisanna, mas Mirajane diz-lhe que não é sua culpa e que Lisanna lhe disse que todos os seres vivos morrem por algum tempo. Eles prometem viver ao máximo no lugar de Lisanna durante esse tempo.

A quase-estátua Elfman grita quando ele é trazido de volta à consciência pela voz de Mirajane. Elfman vê as lágrimas de Mirajane e se levanta, irradiando com poder. Ele diz que ele jurou nunca mais ver as lágrimas de sua irmã e ele pergunta por que ela está chorando.

Com fúria, ele pergunta quem fez isso e o que a fez chorar. Elfman afirma que Lisanna morreu porque ele era fraco e ele nunca mais quer se sentir de novo e afirma que quer se tornar um homem forte que possa proteger sua irmã. Mirajane reconhece a luz que Elfman irradia e tenta convencer Elfman a não tentar fazer um Full-Body Take Over.

No entanto, Elfman é consumido com luz e é bem sucedido com o Full-Body Take Over, Beast Soul. Isso faz com que o Sun entre em pânico, que é atingido várias vezes por Elfman até o ponto em que o seu rosto fica inreconhecível. Elfman ouve a voz de Mirajane chamar de fora e ele sai e se aproxima dela. Mirajane está ligeiramente nervoso por causa da possibilidade de ele ter perdido o motivo novamente. No entanto, como Elfman libera Mirajane das garras do Giant Mage e fala com ela em sua voz normal, ela percebe que não era o caso.

Ele se desculpa com ela porque provavelmente nunca quis vê-lo nessa forma de novo. Ele afirma que foi porque ele não foi capaz de controlá-lo corretamente a primeira vez que Lisanna "morreu". Mirajane diz-lhe que ele é lúcido porque ele explica que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer porque queria protegê-la e Fairy Tail.

Mais uma vez, Mirajane diz-lhe que não foi culpa dele que Lisanna morresse, ele tentou o seu melhor para protegê-los na época também. Embora Elfman insiste que ele falhou porque Lisanna morreu, Mirajane diz que ela ainda está com ele e lembra-lhe a decisão de viver uma vida plena por causa de Lisanna. Isso faz Elfman chorar aliviado que Mirajane esteja tudo bem.

Mirajane percebe como o Gigant Mage de repente desacelerou ao lançar Abyss Break. Quando ela pensa sobre como Abyss Break é lançado usando os quatro elementos (fogo, vento, água e terra), ela pergunta a Elfman quantos do Element 4 sobraram para o qual ele responde que faltam dois. Mirajane explica que o Element fonte de energia do Mago Gigante e que, se eles são capazes de derrotar o Element 4, Abyss Break deve ser cancelado.

Eles saem para procurar os dois membros restantes do Element 4. Com Wendy, Ash, Charle e Pikachu os quatro entraram num salão e viram uma cena bem... Estranha.

Gray estava com a mão esquerda congelada no seio de uma mulher de olhos e cabelos azuis vestindo uma roupa no estilo russo. Ele reparou os quatro ali e corou fortemente.

Gray: Isso não é o que parece!

Wendy: Gray-san nós viemos aqui impedir a destruição da nossa guilda e não fazer filhotes com nossos inimigos.

Juvia: Juvia acha que está gostando.

Gray (desesperado): Não é isso! Enquanto lutavamos minha mão congelou nessa área dela! E como Juvia é uma maga de água eu não posso descongelar o gelo!

Ash: Isso não explica porque você está só de cueca Gray...

Gray: O que? (nota que só está vestindo a referida peça de roupa e cora ainda mais) Juvia isso não é o que parece!

Juvia: Juvia entende Gray-sama. Juvia vai se juntar a você... (começa a tirar as roupas da melhor forma que podia)

Gray: Calcinha roxa boa e... Espere! O que está fazendo?

Charle: Creio que esteja tirando as roupas como você fez...

Pikachu: Pikapi...

Gray (repara eles rindo): Isso não é engraçado! Como a Juvia é feita de água eu não posso descongelar minha mão!

Ash: Bem... Nós temos de ir agora então vamos deixá-los sozinhos.

Wendy: Não façam muitos filhotes enquanto estivermos fora!

Juvia: Juvia e Gray-sama farão uma família cheia de filhos e filhas! Juvia não pode esperar!

Gray: Talvez isso não seja tão ruim...

Enquanto isso Wendy. Ash, Charle e Pikachu haviam saído dali gargalhando. Quando eles saíram dali viram Sun espancado no chão.

Wendy: Pelo visto o Elffman-san passou por aqui.

Ash: Ei cabelo de meleca ainda tem algum mago para enfrentarmos?

Sun: O nome dele é Gajeel Reedfox. Terceiro corredor a direita.

Ash: Obrigado.

Sem qualquer consideração os quatro passaram por cima de Sun e seguiram na direção indicada. Lá eles viram Gajeel sentado numa cadeira enquanto jogava facas contra alvos atrás de uma Lucy pálida.

Ash: Você está evitando atingir a vaca de propósito?

Gajeel: Eu precisava matar o tédio. Vieram salvar sua amiga?

Wendy: Na verdade viemos enfrentar magos da Phantom Lord para salvar nossa guilda. Salvar a Valucy é consequência disso.

Gajeel: Entendido. (se levanta) Bem vamos começar a lutar?

Sua resposta foi Ash socá-lo mas ele disse antes de bloquear:

"Um soco no meu peito."

Ash: Kenbunshoku Haki?

Gajeel: Talvez... Tetsuryuu no Uroko (Escamas do Dragão de Ferro). (seu corpo é coberto por escamas de ferro) Tetsuryuukon (Bastão do Dragão de Ferro)!

Ele tentou atingir o Ketchum com seu bastão mas este esquivou e em seguida Wendy o chutou na face não provocando, muitos danos. As escamas de Gajeel haviam dado a ele um grande poder defensivo. A azulada disparou seu Tenryuu no Hoko (Rugido do Dragão do Céu) contra ele porém o Reedfox contra atacou, com seu Tetsuryuu no Hoko (Rugido do Dragão de Ferro).

Os dois ataques colidiram criando uma explosão cegando Gajeel. Ash saiu da fumaça correndo na direção dele com o punho escurecido porém ele saltou esquivando do golpe. Sua trajetória o levou para onde Wendy o esperava em cima e o chutou com o pé escurecido por Bosushoku Haki: Koka.

O moreno de olhos vermelhos colidiu com o chão e rosnou ao ver que suas escamas haviam rachado um pouco. Ele ativou seu Tetsuryuuso (Lança do Dragão de Ferro) e em seguida ele usou o Kishin (Ataque do Demônio) para disparar, várias pontas de ferro nos adolescentes. Os dois são atingidos por algumas criando cortes em seus corpos que começam a sangrar.

Gajeel então os golpeia com socos e chutes e eles mal conseguem bloquear alguns e são atingidos por outros. Ash dispara uma grande Aura Sphere contra o peito e Gajeel... Enquanto ele estava muito próximo dele e Wendy.

Com a explosão todos no recinto foram jogados contra as paredes com força. Isso teve o efeito colateral de provocar danos na estrutura interna e causar destroços caírem sobre alguns dos magos da Phantom Lorde, que gritava:

"Sobrou pra nós!"

Ash: Ok eu admito que isso não foi a minha melhor ideia...

Wendy: Cuidado com isso Ash-kun.

Do nada todos caíram de joelhos no chão sendo que a maioria dos magos da Phantom Lord e alguns de Fairy Tail desmaiaram. Erza estava enfrentando Aria naquele momento e se surpreendeu ao cair de joelhos enquanto seu adversário desmaiava. A ruiva sussurrou:

"É Natsu."

Com o Dragneel:

O mago de fogo estava na frente de Jose Poorla que foi muito espancado por ele. Jose havia dito furioso para Natsu que ele não tinha o direito de negar-lhe sua vingança ao que o Dragneel respondeu, que o Mago Santo, provavelmente em breve ex-Mago Santo, estava se comportando como uma criança mimada apenas por perder uma briga. Natsu então havia zombado dele dizendo que ele era um mestre de guilda ruim e um lutador pior ainda.

Jose disse que iria destruir Fairy Tail porém Natsu disse que ele não tinha força para isso e para provar suas palavras, usou seu Haoshoku Haki. Nesse momento ele pode sentir várias presenças da Phantom Lord e algumas de Fairy Tail desmaiando. Jose surpreendentemente aguentou ele usando seu Haoshoku, em baixa potência, por cinco segundos antes de desmaiar.

Natsu: Fracos... Vamos ver os que desmaiaram de Fairy Tail foram: Macau, Wakaba, Romeu, Jet, Droy, Alzack e Lucy. Por que eu não estou surpreso?

Nisso ele viu Elffman, Mirajane, Erza, Gray e Happy se aproximando dele sendo que ele explica o que ocorreu. Após o fim da guerra o exército do Conselho Mágico chega para aprender sobre o que aconteceu. Depois de uma semana de interrogatório e um pequeno julgamento os juízes chegaram a um veredito.

Fairy Tail é inocente como há testemunhas que a Phantom Lord foi a atacante e a primeira guilda apenas se defendeu, José foi despojado de seu título de Mago Santo, e a Phantom Lord é dissolvida deixando de ser uma guilda. Makarov então se encontra com Yajima, um dos conselheiros, bem como um velho amigo, sendo um dos principais motivos do bom resultado do julgamento. O último diz que ele não pode continuar a proteger Fairy Tail de todas as acusações e que Makarov deve considerar a aposentadoria.

De volta a guilda Natsu recebe uma carta do Conselho da Magia dizendo que eles estavam fazendo dele um Mago Santo. No envelope estava o distintivo provando que a carta era legitíma. Yukino recebeu as chaves de Virgo, Sagittarius e Aquarius que estavam com Natsu e Ash.

A jovem ficou emocionada e jurou cuidar muito bem dos Seirens. Alguns dias depois ela viu Loke deprimido e perguntou o que havia acontecido. O jovem então contou a prateada de olhos azuis sua história e revela que ele é na verdade o seiren Leo.

Depois de terminar sua história, Loke começa a desaparecer da existência de sua extensão excessiva no mundo humano, mas Yukino se recusa a deixá-lo morrer e tenta pensar em uma maneira de abrir seu portão. Yukino então eleva sua magia fazendo todos os seus Seirens surgirem enquanto tentava abrir o portão para o Mundo Celestial.

Nisso o Seiren O surgiu e ficou impressionado com a determinação de Yukino para salvar Loke/Leo. Ao vê-la sofrendo o Seiren O decide fazer uma exceção e permite que Loke volte ao Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais devido à decisão de Yukino para salvá-lo. Loke inicialmente se recusa devido ao seu pecado contra Karen, mas é dito para viver e lutar por seus aliados como um meio para expiar.

À medida que seu Portão abre ele chora e agradece a Yukino por sua ajuda e apoio. Ele expressa alívio ao poder seguir do passado e lhe dá sua chave, formando um contrato com Yukino.

Dimensão DxD:

Issei: Azazel está fazendo... (olhando para um Tyrannossauro Rex vermelho de seis andares) Robôs gigantes? De Power Rangers?

Vali: Ele viu Might Morphin Power Rangers na semana passada e resolveu fazer os mechas da série no mundo real.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Se bobear ele faz os dispositivos de transformação também.

Azazel: Na verdade eu já os fiz. (mostra os ditos dispositivos para a surpresa dos três) Só falta eu encontrar algumas cobaias para testar a transformação.

Akeno: Por que não tenta com robôs?

Azazel: Porque o robô que eu usei para testar a transformação foi comprimido pelo traje e explodiu. Algum de vocês quer testar?

Automaticamente os três jovens deram um passo muito corajoso... Para trás. Eles não são idiotas.

Vali: Er... Onde está a Asia-chan?

Azazel: Foi meditar para conversar com o Fafnir dentro da Sacred Gear que dei a ela.

Ddraig: Ainda estou preocupado que você tenha dado aquele pervertido a Asia-chan.

Albion: Concordo com o vermelho.

Azazel: Deixem de ser chatos! Agora se me dão licença eu vou continuar criando meu satélite da Liga da Justiça.

Akeno: Satélite?

Vali: Ele quer por um satélite em órbita?

Issei: Não deveriámos impedi-lo?

Akeno: Sim.

Vali: Onde estão Kiba, Irina e Xenovia?

Issei: Michael-sama os chamou para serem os primeiros humanos a se tornarem anjos pelo sistema "Brave Saint" (Santos Bravos). Depois que a Asia-imoutochan terminar sua sessão com o Fafnir ela também vai vê-lo para se tornar um anjo.

Akeno: Ara, ara. Como eles fizeram esse sistema?

Vali: Azazel conseguiu por as mãos em algumas Evil Pieces anos atrás e criou o sistema "Fallen Saint" (Santos Caídos). Depois que a reunião ocorreu ele mandou os dados do sistema para Michael.

Issei: De quem eram essas Evil Pieces?

Vali: De um akuma que estava me perseguindo por causa de Albion. Longa história.

Earth Land:

Erza havia ganho ingressos vip's para o Resort Akane e seu cassino sendo que havia convidado Natsu, Gray, Yukino, Happy, Charle, Sherry, Chelia, Wendy, Ash, Red e os Pikachu´s para irem com ela. A maioria dos mesmos decidiram aproveitar um pouco a praia fazendo Gray perceber que Juvia estava na mesma. Ash estava babando por Wendy num biquíni verde que realçava as curvas da azulada que sorria para ele.

No hotel Erza relaxa em seu quarto e se afasta para dormir. Ela sonha com seus horrores de infância na Torre do Paraíso, onde ela trabalhou como escrava para construir o R-System. Ela se esconde em um canto e chora quando a voz de Jellal Fernandes sussurra para ela que a liberdade é apenas uma ilusão.

Erza então acorda e se olha no espelho notando que Red, Chelia e Storm (usando um lenço azul no pescoço) estavam ali. A ruiva se virou para eles.

Red: Por que estava chorando Erza-san?

Chelia: Se você se machucou eu posso te curar.

Erza: Não é nada. Por que não estão com seus irmão e prima?

Chelia: Nós queriámos explorar o hotel.

Red: Estavamos passando quando ouvimos você gritando.

Erza: Eu estou bem. (acaricia Storm que havia saltado em seu colo)

Chelia: Ok. Você devia evitar usar a armadura mais Erza-san.

Erza: Huh? (nota que esqueceu de colocar a Heart Kreuz Armor) Eu me esqueci de por.

Fonte Termal do Akane Resort:

Ash e Wendy estavam na área hotel com uma fonte termal após voltarem da praia. ora os dois estavam completamente nus na fonte, com exceção de toalhas, observando um ao outro corados. Foi Wendy quem ironicamente tomou a atitude deixando sua toalha cair e se aproximando de seu companheiro, esfregando os seus seios de médio porte nele.

Wendy (tom envergonhado mais com alguma firmeza): Você me quer Ash-kun? (ela está lentamente deixando seus instintos assumirem)

Ash: Não me provoque Wendy-chan. (ele também está deixando os seus instintos assumirem)

Wendy: E se eu não quiser? (sorri maliciosamente) Você vai me punir por ser uma "menina má"? (a resposta dele é agarrá-la e fazê-la se sentar em seu colo esfregando sua masculinidade (ainda coberta pela toalha) em sua feminilidade fazendo-a gemer)

Ash: Isso responde a sua pergunta? (brinca com um dos seios dela fazendo-a gemer mais) Você tem algo a dizer minha Dragoa do Vento má?

Wendy (tom pervertido): Sim Ash-kun! Eu sou uma Dragoa má! E dragoas más merecem ser punidas!

Wendy: Colocando a sua "espada" dentro de mim! (com a face vermelha de vergonha e excitação quando Ash a coloca deitada na cama)

Ash: Já que insiste Wendy-chan... (tira a toalha da cintura exibindo sua grande masculinidade ereta para a azulada)

Wendy (pensa): É tão grande... (nervosa e fala) Será que vai caber?

Ash (calmo): Eu vou ser gentil.

Wendy preparou-se quando viu Ash alinhar seu membro com seu núcleo. Ash, em seguida, começou a entrar lentamente em Wendy, estremecendo com o quão apertada ela era. Wendy soltou um longo gemido quando ela sentiu que estava sendo forçada a se separar pelo membro de Ash.

O meio saiyajin deu a meia dragoa um beijo apaixonado antes dele perfurá-la até o fim fazendo-a soltar um pequeno grito. Ash beijou Wendy novamente enquanto ele continuava a penetrá-la, antes de assentamento para fora como a ponta de seu membro pressionou contra seu ventre. Wendy se contorceu em desconforto, sentindo-se como se tivesse sido espalhar para seu limite por Ash.

O moreno começou a dar estocadas lentas e cuidadosas na azulada enlouquecendo enquanto ela gemia murmurando, o seu nome. E mais ainda por estar dentro da intimidade apertada dela. Algum tempo depois os dois sentiram os seus ápices.

Eles rosnaram enquanto gozavam um no outro. Ash estava prestes a sair de Wendy quando ela o surpreendeu deitando-o na cama, ficando por cima dele. Ela sorriu maldosamente exibindo as suas presas.

Wendy: Não acabamos ainda Ash-kun! (começa a saltar na masculinidade dele) Só vamos terminar quando eu disser! (gemendo de prazer)

Ash (gemendo): Se você diz... (sorri ferozmente) Você não é a única que conhece esses truques! (dá tapas na bunda dela fazendo-a gemer)

Mais tarde no cassino do hotel:

Lá Gray encontra Juvia que admite que esteve seguindo-o por toda aquela semana. Os dois falam sobre a saída dela da Phantom Lord e que a azulada gostaria de entrar na Fairy Tail. Naquele momento um homem chamado Simon aparece na frente deles, afastando Juvia e exigindo saber onde é Erza.

Enquanto isso Natsu está jogando Black Jack e vencendo pela quarta vez seguida muito para o desespero, do anfitrião. De repente um homem de queixo estranho se aproxima do Dragneel e pede para ele pegar leve. O jovem estava prestes a responder quando viu uma arma apontada para sua face antes de ser disparada.

Simon: Eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez. Onde Erza está?

Gray: Por que eu deveria responder? (vê Simon preparando sua magia e imita sua ação)

A dita ruiva e Sherry estavam jogando um jogo de cartas quando alguém colocou várias cartas, que soletravam "morte" em inglês. As duas olham para a pessoa que colocou as cartas na mesa e Erza arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer quem era:

"Shô?"

Nisso as duas ouviram uma explosão e viram Natsu muito chateado segurando Wally pelo pescoço. Em seguida viram uma garota com características felinas, que Erza reconheceu como Milliana, chegando segurando os exceeds e os pokémons contra seu peito. Wendy, Ash, Red e Chelia chegaram com gotas observando essa cena.

Gray: Tem certeza que ainda quer arrumar briga Simon-san?

Simon: O que aquela mulher disse era verdade... (todos o olham confusos)

Shô: Que mulher? E do que está falando Simon?

Simon: A verdade sobre Jellal.


End file.
